Noiva Trocada
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: A irmã errada... ou a irmã certa? Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, decidiu que chegou à hora de se casar. E quem melhor que Rosalie Swan para ser sua esposa? Entretanto, quando surge um imprevisto que o obriga a viajar, ele pede a seu primo, que o ajude a se casar com ela por meio de uma procuração. E qual não é sua surpresa encontrar à sua espera a irmã dela, Isabella.
1. Chapter 1

_Inglaterra, 1803_

**A irmã errada... ou a irmã certa?**

Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, decidiu que chegou à hora de se casar e ter um herdeiro. E quem melhor do que a deslumbrante Rosalie Swan para ser sua esposa e mãe de seu filho? Entretanto, quando surge um imprevisto que o obriga a viajar, ele pede a seu primo, que o ajude a se casar com ela por meio de uma procuração... E qual não é sua surpresa, ao retornar, e encontrar à sua espera, em lugar de Rosalie, a irmã dela, Isabella!

Desde os quinze anos de idade, Isabella é apaixonada pelo charmoso conde, e sem querer, de repente ela se vê casada com o objeto de seus mais românticos sonhos juvenis! Embora o casamento tenha sido um engano, uma vez que a intenção de Edward era casar-se com sua irmã. Isabella, porém, não perderá a oportunidade de conquistar o coração do teimoso Edward, e provar ao marido que ele se casou com a irmã... certa!


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem? Espero que sim! Estou postando para vocês esse livro que me conquistou, e sei que vai conquistar vocês... Espero que gostem! Essa adaptação é do livro **" Noiva Trocada de Catherine Coulter"**... Se preparem porque esse livro é TDB... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

_New Romney, Inglaterra Maio de 1803_

— Eu a vi ontem à noite! A Noiva Virgem!

— Oh, não! É verdade, Sinjun? Jura que viu o fantasma?

Dois suspiros foram seguidos de gritos de medo e excitação. As vozes diminuíram, mas ele ainda ouvia os risinhos e as exclamações entusiasmadas conforme as moças se afastavam da porta do escritório.

Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, fechou a porta com firmeza e caminhou até a escrivaninha. O maldito fantasma! Até quando os Cullen estariam condenados a suportar as narrativas fantasiosas daquela menina?

Relanceou para a pilha de papéis na mesa, suspirou e sentou-se, olhando para o vazio de cenho franzido. Vinha repetindo o gesto com freqüência nos últimos tempos, pois era bombardeado todos os dias com lembretes insistentes a respeito do mesmo assunto entediante: precisava se casar e providenciar um herdeiro. Estava ficando velho e cada minuto representava um peso sobre sua virilidade. Segundo diziam primos, tios e os criados mais antigos, ele completaria trinta anos no dia de São Miguel.

Mas não podiam considerá-lo um ancião!

Fitou o relógio de pêndulo sobre a lareira. Onde estaria Emmett? Como era possível que seu maldito irmão não se lembrasse das reuniões na primeira terça-feira de cada trimestre, às três horas?

A entrada abrupta de Emmett, somente cinco minutos além do horário, com os cabelos revoltos pelo vento e trazendo o cheiro de cavalos e do mar para dentro do cômodo, apaziguou os ânimos do conde. Afinal de contas, o pobre tinha vinte e seis anos. Deveriam permanecer como aliados.

— Lindo dia, Edward! Estava cavalgando com Lauren nos despenhadeiros... Vou dizer, que espetáculo.

Emmett sentou-se diante do irmão mais velho, cruzou as pernas e escancarou um sorriso satisfeito.

— Conseguiu ficar sobre o cavalo?

Os olhos do rapaz se iluminaram e seu sorriso se alargou.

— Bem, se você insiste em manter estas reuniões trimestrais, Edward, preciso me ocupar e fazê-las render.

— Com Lauren Blalock? — Edward ironizou.

— A viúva Blalock é suave e perfumada, e sabe agradar um homem. Sem falar que também é cuidadosa.

— Devo admitir que ela é uma boa amazona.

— E não são apenas os cavalos que ela monta bem, se é que me entende — Emmett completou, cínico. Somente devido ao seu autocontrole Edward conseguiu refrear um sorriso. Afinal, era o conde de Masen, o chefe dos Cullen.

— Vamos começar logo — Edward pediu, mas Emmett não se deixou enganar, tendo percebido a curva nos lábios do irmão mais velho.

Edward recusou o conhaque que lhe foi oferecido e passou a ler a papelada diante de si.

— Ao fim deste trimestre, então, você conta com quatro filhos e quatro filhas. O pobre Demetri morreu no inverno e a queda de Emily não parece ter deixado seqüelas. É isso?

— Terei outro filho em agosto. A mãe parece saudável e forte.

Edward suspirou.

— Muito bem. Qual o nome dela? — Depois que Emmett o forneceu, perguntou: — Está certo agora?

O sorriso de Emmett desvaneceu quando ele tomou o último gole de conhaque.

— Não. Quil morreu em decorrência de uma febre na semana passada.

— Você não me disse nada.

— Eu sei, mas você estava ocupado com a viagem a Londres e o enterro foi simples, de acordo com o desejo da mãe. Ele nem tinha um ano e sua saúde sempre foi de licada. Mas era tão esperto...

— Lamento muito. — Edward franziu a testa; um hábito que vinha se repetindo com freqüência, Emmett notou. — Se o bebê deve nascer em agosto, por que não me falou dele na última reunião?

— Porque a mãe não tinha me contado, temendo que eu não a levasse mais para a cama. — Ele fez uma pausa e olhou os prados pela janela. — Eu devia ter desconfiado. Ela está tão grande que é possível que me dê gêmeos. Ah, quase me esquecia de Maggie.

— Qual Maggie?

— Maggie Arbuckle, a filha da cortineira em Rye. O bebê deve nascer em novembro. Ela chorou copiosamente ao me contar da gravidez, porém garanti que não precisaria se preocupar, visto que os Cullen sempre cuidam dos seus. Ainda é possível que ela se case com um marinheiro que não se importa com o fato de ela carregar o filho de outro no ventre.

— Portanto, no momento você sustenta sete filhos e as mães. Há mais duas grávidas, cujos filhos nascerão ainda neste ano.

— Isso mesmo.

— Diga-me, meu irmão: é incapaz de manter as calças abotoadas?

— Não mais do que você, Edward.

— Muito justo. Mas por que não consegue se retirar a tempo antes de espalhar seu sêmen?

Emmett corou e se justificou:

— Não consigo me controlar. Sei que não é uma boa des culpa, mas uma vez _lá, _não consigo... — Encarou o irmão. — Não sou imperturbável como você, Edward. Você seria capaz de se afastar de um anjo. Por acaso a sua cabeça nunca se perdeu, saindo dos trilhos? Nunca sentiu vontade de continuar arremetendo sem pensar nas conseqüências?

— Não.

— Bem, não sou tão disciplinado quanto você. — Emmett suspirou. — Continua só com dois filhos?

— Não, o bebê morreu enquanto eu estava em Londres. Só me restava Claire, uma adorável criança de quatro anos de idade, que também partiu.

— Sinto muito.

— Já era esperado pelo que os médicos diziam à mãe. Fui a Londres não só para a reunião com lorde Levi Avery no Gabinete de Guerra, mas também para ver Kate, que já tinha me escrito a respeito da saúde do bebê. — Pegou um papel e anotou umas cifras. — A sua luxúria anda custando caro — concluiu após uns minutos.

— Pare de franzir o cenho, Edward. Você é rico, eu também. Nosso tio-avô Eleazar ficaria satisfeito ao ver que a herança está sendo usada em causa tão nobre. Pelo que dizem, ele era ativo nesse departamento mesmo aos oitenta anos. Você sempre diz que nossos bastardos são nossa responsabilidade, e estou de pleno acordo. Por isso venho a essas reuniões, assim não deixamos nenhum deles sem sustento. Que excelente general você teria sido! Pena que teve de se retirar ainda major.

Emmett ria quando a porta do escritório foi aberta pelo tímido irmão caçula.

— Jasper! Entre, irmão, nossa reunião está quase no fim. Edward dizia que minha luxúria logo formará buracos em meus bolsos.

— Que reunião?

Emmett olhou para Edward, que apenas deu de ombros e cruzou os braços.

— Irmão — falou ele ao conde —, Jasper quer ser vigário. É importante que ele entenda as fragilidades dos homens, ou seja, a luxúria. Preste atenção, Jasper, esta é a nossa reunião trimestral, na qual somamos o total de bastardos dos Cullen.

— Seus o quê? — Jasper mostrou-se chocado.

— Você ouviu bem. Já tem quase vinte e um anos, está na hora de começar a participar destas reuniões. Não concorda, Edward? Afinal, não queremos bastardos desgarrados... Pense em nossa reputação. Muito bem, rapaz, engravidou alguma das moças locais?

Jasper os fitou, apoplético.

— Claro que não! Eu jamais faria algo tão desprezível. Serei um homem de Deus, um pastor que conduzirá o rebanho de devotos e...

— Pare, por favor. — Emmett revirou os olhos. — Mal posso acreditar que um Cullen possa falar dessa forma. E acreditando nisso. Já é ruim o bastante que você seja o que aparenta ser, Jasper, mas a esperança é a última que morre. Ainda mais quando se tem uma natureza otimista, como eu.

— O otimismo caminha de mãos dadas com a luxúria? — Edward perguntou.

Emmett riu e Jasper ficou sem fala. Os irmãos eram homens experientes e sabiam coisas que ele desconhecia, mas uma reunião para contar bastardos? Sentindo a fronte úmida de suor, seguiu para a porta.

— Ao menos ria, Jasper — Edward incitou. — Um vigário pode ter senso de humor.

— Sim, claro, mas é que...

— Não está conseguindo terminar suas frases. Jasper.

— Bem, um homem de Deus também pode desfrutar um amor verdadeiro. Eu posso amar uma dama e... Na verdade, eu amo.

— Jesus amado! — Emmett se virou para Edward com desgosto. — Aceita conhaque agora?

— Não, obrigado, eu provavelmente não conseguiria mantê-lo no estômago. Que horror! — Em seguida, ele se apiedou um pouco do caçula. — Quem é ela, Jasper? Já que pretende ser vigário, imagino que não seja nem atriz, nem uma lojista qualquer.

— Não — replicou o irmão com voz tensa. — E a filha de sir Thomas Hardesty, Alice Mary.

— Sei quem é — disse Emmett. — Ela é uma tola, Edward, que se faz de tímida, mas acredita ser melhor do que os outros. E nem tem seios! Os olhos estão sempre marejados, ela é pele e osso, e tem _dois _nomes. Isso é demais!

— Ela será a esposa perfeita para um homem de Deus. — Jasper se lançaria em defesa de sua deusa, mas deparou com Edward, que se levantava da escrivaninha com a expressão quase idêntica à do falecido pai.

— Quer me dizer que, aos vinte anos de idade, decidiu que está apaixonado por uma moça de igual fortuna e linhagem que a nossa. Está falando dos Hardesty do solar Blaston?

— Sim, mas tenho quase vinte e um.

— Ele vai superar isso no máximo em um mês — Emmett comentou. — Lembra-se de como você desejava a filha daquele duque? Quando foi mesmo... Ah! Três anos atrás, quando voltou para casa por causa do ombro ferido. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Rosalie... Isso mesmo.

Edward fez um gesto com a mão, silenciando Emmett.

— Falou com sir Thomas, Jasper?

— Claro que não. Você é o chefe da família, Edward.

— Não se esqueça disso. Ninguém deixa que _eu me _esqueça... Só prometa que não se declarará a essa jovem quando ela lhe sorrir ou deixar que veja uma porção de sua canela. Estou certo de que as mulheres nascem sabendo toda sorte de truques para enfeitiçar os homens desavisados. Precisa ficar alerta, entendeu?

Jasper assentiu, mas completou rapidamente:

— Alice Mary não é assim. Ela é gentil e honesta. Há uma doçura nela que a tornará a pastora ideal para o meu... — Deteve-se ao notar que os irmãos estavam à beira de um ataque de riso. Empertigou-se e falou sério: — Não foi para isso que vim até aqui. Tia Esme e tio Carlisle chegaram e querem lhe falar, Edward.

— Ah! Pregar sermões, a bem da verdade. Suponho que você tenha vindo antes dos criados, a fim de que eu pudesse escapar?

— Sim, está certo quanto ao motivo da visita deles. Tia Esme falava da filha do marquês de Dacre, Jéssica, um diamante da melhor qualidade, segundo ela.

Edward fez ar de fastio e permaneceu calado.

— Que Deus lhe dê uma vida longa, Edward — Emmett desejou. — Eu o respeito e estou grato até o último fio de cabelo que você seja o primogênito, portanto, o quarto conde de Masen, o sexto visconde de Hammersmith, o nono barão de Sanderleigh e, com isso, alvo dos canhões da família.

— Eu também o respeito, Edward — Jasper aparteou. — É um excelente conde, visconde e barão. Estou certo de que nossos tios também pensam assim. Todos na família concordam que caso você se casasse e...

— Oh, Deus, você também Jasper? Não há mais esperança! — Edward se levantou da cadeira. — Reze por mim, irmão. Emmett, nossa reunião terminou. Acho que vou conversar com seu valete e pedir que costure seu membro nas calças.

— Pobre Billy, ficará aterrorizado com tal tarefa.

— Bem, não posso pedir a uma das criadas, posso? Isso acabaria com o propósito da coisa. Posso jurar que você seria capaz de quebrar nosso pacto se uma das mais novinhas se encarregasse da tarefa.

— Pobre Edward... — Emmett comentou quando o irmão deixou o cômodo.

— A que pacto ele se referia? — Jasper quis saber.

— Juramos não tocar em nenhuma das criadas. Quando tiver se livrado dessa noção de amor e recobrar o juízo, faremos que prometa o mesmo, maninho.

Jasper resolveu não argumentar. Não costumava vencer nenhuma discussão com os irmãos.

— Essa moça que querem apresentar a Edward é maravilhosa, segundo dizem.

— Todas são com uma fronha na cabeça — Emmett declarou e saiu do escritório.

Do lado de fora encontrou Sinjun sentada numa mesinha e assobiando como se estivesse ali por acaso.

— E então, como foi à reunião?

— Mantenha a boca fechada, pirralha.

Sinjun sorriu e assoprou um beijo antes de seguir para a cozinha, ainda assobiando tal qual um moleque.

O conde não franzia a testa, mas estava ansioso, sentindo as entranhas se revirarem, como se algo estivesse prestes a acontecer. Detestava se sentir assim, pois se tornava vulnerável e impotente. Por outro lado, sabia ser estupidez ignorar tais sensações.

Como todo inglês morando na costa sudeste da Inglaterra, preocupava-se com uma possível invasão de Napoleão. Ainda que fosse improvável, uma vez que o Canal da Mancha estava sob o poderio inglês, somente um tolo desconsideraria um homem com a engenhosidade militar de Bonaparte e a sua determinação em derrotar os ingleses.

Desmontando de Garth, seu garanhão, seguiu até perto do despenhadeiro. O mar se encontrava agitado e o vento forte o atingia nas faces, marejando seus olhos. O dia estava cinzento e carregado de nuvens. Não conseguia avistar a França como nos dias claros. Mesmo ao som do trote de um cavalo se aproximando, não se virou.

— Pensei que o encontraria, Edward. Aqui é seu lugar favorito de reflexão.

Edward sorriu ao ver a irmã caçula desmontar de Fanny, sua égua predileta.

— Vejo que estou me tornando previsível. Não a vi nas refeições, Sinjun. Mamãe a estava punindo por conta de alguma infração?

— Não, só perdi a hora. Eu estava estudando meus... — Interrompeu a sentença ao desmontar e se aproximou do irmão com os cabelos soltos ao vento. Ela, assim como os demais Cullen, tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos escuros.

Todos eram à exceção dele mesmo. Ele, que de acordo com uma antiga babá, tinha os olhos verdes como um celta e cabelos bronzes que o regalavam com um ar satânico, era a exceção. Ainda criança, ouvira uma conversa na qual o pai acusava a mãe de adultério, e ela se desculpava por não ter gerado um herdeiro parecido com os demais Cullen. Emmett, entretanto, garantia que era a sua aparência tão dissonante que fazia com que todos o obedecessem de pronto, pois esta lhe conferia um ar austero.

Ao olhar para a irmã, sua expressão não era nada severa. Ela vestia roupas masculinas de montaria, o que faria sua mãe subir pelas paredes. Obviamente, sempre havia algo que provocava tal comportamento.

— O que estava estudando?

— Nada de importante. Está preocupado de novo, não?

— Alguém precisa se preocuparia que o governo não parece interessado em proteger a nação. Napoleão tem os soldados mais bem treinados e armados da Europa, e eles querem nos desafiar.

— É verdade que Fox quer expulsar Addington quando voltar?

— Ele está doente, pelo que sei, e o momento ainda não é o melhor para substituir Addington. Imagino que entenda a situação tanto quanto eu... — Já estava acostumado à precocidade da irmã e ao seu interesse por assuntos que fariam qualquer dama bocejar. Sem falar que ela o entendia melhor do que os irmãos ou qualquer outro parente. Amava-a por isso.

— Está equivocado — Sinjun rebateu. — Deve ter se informado bastante na visita a Londres da semana passada. Não me contou nada a respeito, embora eu tenha notado que armou e treinou nossos homens. — Mudando de assunto, ela acrescentou: — Vi a Noiva Virgem ontem.

— Eu ouvi você conversando com suas amigas, mas, querida, isso é tudo tolice. Deve ter sofrido uma indigestão ao comer nabos demais e acabou sonhando com fantasmas.

— Eu estava na biblioteca.

— Espero que não diga à mamãe que anda lendo minhas peças gregas. Só Deus sabe qual seria a reação dela.

— Eu as li todas há dois anos, Edward. Ele deu um tapa na testa.

— Eu devia ter desconfiado.

Encarou-a, pensando se valeria a pena algum sermão fraterno, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sinjun continuou de modo contemplativo:

— Ao subir perto da meia-noite, vi uma luz debaixo da porta do quarto da condessa, anexo ao seu. Abri a porta e lá estava ela, vestida de branco ao lado da cama, chorando. Ela se parecia com as histórias que ouvimos. Desapareceu ao me ver. Antes disso, posso jurar que queria dizer alguma coisa.

— É tudo culpa dos nabos... Nenhuma pessoa inteligente acredita em fantasmas.

— Diz isso porque não a viu e não acredita na palavra de uma mulher. Prefere dar razão a vegetais...

— Por que só as mulheres a vêem?

— Todos os condes antes de você afirmaram que somente as mulheres viram as aparições, mas quem pode ter certeza disso? Em minha experiência, os cavalheiros não desejam admitir nada além do comum. Não querem se arriscar a parecer tolos.

— Em sua experiência? — Edward perguntou, sardônico. — Então acredita que a fantasma chorava pelo noivo morto e pelo fato de nunca ter se tornado esposa e mãe?

— Talvez.

— O mais provável é que tenha se casado após um ano e parido uma dúzia de filhos como qualquer outra mulher do século XVI, morrendo grisalha e desdentada.

— Você não é nada romântico, Edward.

Sinjun se virou para admirar uma gaivota sobrevoando o mar agitado. Era apenas uma menina de quinze anos, mas o sorriso dava indícios da linda mulher que um dia se tornaria; fato que assustava o irmão mais velho.

— Eu a vi, Edward. Conhece a história da jovem que se matou ao ter o marido assassinado logo após o casamento. Tinha somente dezoito anos e o amava imensamente, a ponto de não conseguir viver sem ele. Uma história trágica. O primeiro conde escreveu a respeito dela, assim como papai.

— Sei disso, mas esteja certa de que eu jamais escreverei uma linha sequer a esse respeito. Acredito que nossos ancestrais só escreveram relatos para quebrar o tédio das longas noites de inverno.

Sinjun balançou a cabeça e pousou a mão na manga do casaco dele.

— Não há como dialogar com você. Já disse que minhas amigas alegam que desmaiariam se você somente sorrisse para elas? — E acrescentou num tom confidencial: — Você é um líder nato, Edward. Fez diferença no Exército assim como faz aqui em casa. Mas eu vi a fantasma.

— Nabos, eu afirmo. Quanto às suas amigas, em mais alguns anos Emmett será o alvo dos suspiros delas.

— Oh, não. Precisa fazê-lo jurar não seduzi-las. Elas são tolas demais e ele não encontrará resistência.

Sinjun ficou calada e Edward se perdeu em pensamentos mais uma vez. Refletiu que deveria proteger Masen como seus antecessores. Os Cullen tinham sido muito engenhosos em manter as propriedades ao longo dos séculos, sendo detentores tanto de influência política quanto de riqueza monetária.

— Eles não vão deixá-lo em paz, Edward.

— Sei disso. Venho agindo com teimosia, mas sei que preciso me casar e providenciar herdeiros. Se aprendi uma coisa no Exército é que a vida é mais frágil do que as asas das borboletas.

— Sim, seu filho deverá ser o futuro conde. Amo Emmett, mas ele gosta da vida que leva. Seria incapaz de passar dias e dias sobre livros contábeis, ouvindo reclamações dos arrendatários. Ele não tem uma natureza séria. Pelo menos não nesse assunto.

Edward percebeu que tinha se decidido. Fora Emmett mesmo quem o lembrara dela, a garota por quem se interessara três anos antes: a bela e gloriosa lady Rosalie, filha do duque de Beresford. Ela também o quisera e havia até praguejado quando ele tinha partido. Naquela época estava comprometido com o Exército, determinado a acabar com Napoleão.

No momento, seu compromisso era com Masen e a linhagem dos Cullen.

— Quando conheci Rosalie, ela já contava com dezoito anos, mas eu a deixei por não querer me casar na época. A esta altura já deve ter se casado e tido um punhado de filhos. Ah, Sinjun, como ela era linda! Despreocupada e alegre. Sem falar no nome dos Swan e na reputação da família, que infelizmente vem se acabando. Há três anos o dote já não era grande coisa. Hoje duvido de que a situação tenha melhorado. O irmão é um viciado em jogo e está acabando com o que resta da fortuna da família. Posso apostar que acabará com a linhagem. Ainda assim, eu não me importaria se ela viesse somente com a roupa do corpo.

— Considero nobre não se importar com o dote, Edward, ainda que mamãe afirme que esse seja o único requisito numa união. Talvez essa Rosalie tenha esperado por você.

Edward sorriu, satisfeito por partilhar seus pensamentos com a irmã. Sim, gostava de Rosalie; considerava-a fascinante e, três anos antes, queria tê-la levado para a cama.

— Se ela ainda estiver disponível, não precisará se preocupar em ir passar a temporada de bailes em Londres para encontrar uma noiva.

— Está certa. Escreverei ao duque. Se ela estiver livre, poderei ir imediatamente para Harrogate e desposá-la. Sei que gostará dela, Sinjun.

— Se você gosta dela, eu também gostarei. Mamãe não, mas isso não importa.

— Sabe que ela é a única que não me atormenta com o assunto casamento?

— Isso porque não quer deixar de ser a condessa.

— Você às vezes me assusta, menina. — Tocou-a nos cabelos rebeldes.

Sinjun aceitou o gesto de carinho.

— Sabe, Edward, fiquei me perguntando por que a Noiva Virgem apareceu. Agora tudo faz sentido. Acho que ela apareceu porque você está aceitando se casar. Talvez ela queira avisar alguma coisa.

— Tolice! Você é uma boa garota, ainda que muito imaginativa.

— E você é um homem difícil. — Cutucou-o com o cotovelo. — Tem os pés cravados no chão, mas talvez isso mude com o casamento.

Edward imaginou a paixão que pretendia vivenciar ao se casar com a bela Rosalie.

— Às vezes, querida, você também é muito perceptiva.

Ele já não franzia mais o cenho ao voltar para a mansão. Tudo daria certo. Podia contar com a conhecida sorte dos Cullen para livrá-lo de todos os males.

Assim que colocaram os pés no vestíbulo, lady Elizabeth flanou pelo corredor, exigindo que Sinjun se trocasse para se apresentar como a dama que deveria ser.

— Estamos esperando convidados, mamãe? — Edward perguntou, piscando de modo conspiratório para a irmã.

— Os Algernon devem chegar a qualquer instante. Se eles virem uma filha minha vestindo calças e com esses cabelos de...

— Medusa, mamãe? — Sinjun prontificou com ironia.

— Venha, Leah. E Edward, por favor, pare de chamá-la por esse nome absurdo. O que os Algernon hão de pensar? Nada dessa tolice de _Sinjun. _Isso é apelido de homem.

— Mas eu gosto, mamãe! — ela rebateu ao sentir o aperto da mãe no braço. — Foi Emmett quem me deu esse apelido quando eu tinha dez anos.

— Basta — ralhou a condessa ao arrastar a filha.

Edward foi para a biblioteca para escrever a carta ao duque. Não diria nada até ter selado o acordo, sabendo que podia confiar na irmã. Mal se lembrava que o nome dela era Leah, então acreditava que a mãe teria de ouvir _Sinjun _por muito e muito tempo.

Afinal, o que havia de errado em chamá-la pelo apelido?

* * *

_Gostaram? Para ou continuo? Vocês que escolhem_

_Essa historia é linda... Eu amei... Adoro livros historicos kkk_

_Gente a Bella é uma força da natureza, determinada, fragil, doce, batalhadora, gentil, eu me apaixonei por essa Bella, e o Edward nem preciso dizer... Ele é o meu herói kkk_

_Essa historia vai conquistar vocês!_

_Então, Até Domingo, se der posto antes... Bom fim de semana... Fiquem com o nosso Papai do Céu... Robsteijoosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-* Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes, Não estava bem, por isso não postei antes... Mas agora estou melhor... E nesse capitulo vamos conhecer um pouco do "trabalho" do Edward, e o primo traidor! Então, Bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— É difícil de acreditar nisso, papai — Isabella murmurou com voz trêmula, sem conseguir despregar os olhos da carta nas mãos do pai. — Tem certeza de que o conde de Masen quer se casar com Rosalie?

— Absoluta — confirmou lorde Charlie, o duque de Beresford. — Pobre-coitado. — Passou os dedos pelo papel e leu a carta em voz alta mais uma vez. Fitou a filha caçula e considerou-a um tanto perturbada. — Sua irmã ficará eufórica, ainda mais que o acordo com Oglethorpe não se concluiu. Será um bálsamo para o orgulho dela. Quanto a mim, eu adoraria poder abraçar o conde e chorar de alívio no ombro dele. O dinheiro que ele oferece me salvará.

Sem encará-lo, Isabella comentou:

— Rosalie me disse que o recusou há três anos. Por mais que ele implorasse, considerou o futuro dele incerto demais, visto que o pai ainda estava vivo. Uma vez que ele insistia em permanecer no Exército, ela temia que ele morresse antes de herdar o condado, tornando-a uma viú va pobre.

— Foi isso o que ela contou, Isabella? — perguntou o duque com o sobrolho levantado.

Isabella assentiu, depois se aproximou da janela.

— Agora Edward Cullen é o conde de Masen e quer se casar com ela.

— Sim. Por isso permitirei a união e chegaremos a um acordo quanto ao dote. Ele é um homem rico, afinal os Cullen sempre investiram a fortuna da família com sabedoria. É claro que a união com Rosalie não agregará nada a essa fortuna, mas ele terá de me pagar um bom montante já que ela poderia estar comprometida a esta altura. Devo acrescentar em defesa de sua irmã que a importância social dela é tão grande quanto o orgulho que ela demonstra.

— Imagino que sim. Lembro-me dele como um homem educado e belo.

— Temerário, isso sim. Era o herdeiro do condado e recusou-se a deixar o Exército. Bem, isso não importa agora. Ele é o conde, o que torna tudo diferente. Acho melhor eu falar com sua irmã.

Fez uma pausa, admirando o perfil da caçula. Ainda que pura e inocente, ela possuía uma força interior que nem ela mesma conhecia. Essa força estava presente na inclinação da cabeça, no brilho dos olhos castanhos. O nariz reto, as faces angulares e o queixo arredondado davam à impressão de submissão e maleabilidade, o que não era o caso. O cabelo avermelhado e preso revelava as orelhas pequenas. Ela não era a maravilha estonteante da irmã, mas agradava-o sobremaneira, pois não existia vaidade e mesquinharia nela, somente bondade e astúcia. Era a filha responsável, aquela que jamais se oporia cumprindo seu dever junto à família. Ainda assim, pressentiu que havia algo errado.

— Eu contei isso antes para ouvir a sua opinião. Mesmo que sua mãe a considere pouco, se comparada a Rosalie, quero saber o que acha a respeito desse casamento. — A moça estremeceu e ele perguntou: — Está se sentindo mal?

— Não, meu pai. E só que... — Deu de ombros. — Fico me perguntando se Rosalie o aceitará agora. Ela quer ir a Londres para mais uma temporada. A partida estava marcada para a semana que vem. Talvez queira ver quais outras opções poderá encontrar lá.

O pai suspirou.

— Sabe que dinheiro conta muito nessa decisão, Isabella. Nossa família vem enfrentando dificuldades nos últimos anos e o custo da temporada em Londres seria um excesso. Eu estava preparado para arcar com o prejuízo como uma forma de investimento, mas com a proposta do conde, isso não será mais necessário.

O duque sabia que ao cancelar a temporada estaria privando a caçula de sua apresentação à sociedade, mas o que fazer? Como que pensando com seus botões, continuou:

— Sem falar no seu irmão. Jared só me dá despesas com jogos e mulheres... Sinto que não haja esperanças para ele. — Meneou a cabeça. — Ah, Isabella, sinto-me encurralado há tanto tempo, mas finalmente pareço tirar um peso das costas. Sabe das dificuldades que enfrentamos e de como é impossível convencer sua mãe da precariedade da situação. O mesmo acontece com Rosalie. Só você me entende... Importa-se em perder a temporada? Sei que é uma jovem sensata e...

— Está tudo bem, papai. Rosalie é tão linda que ninguém haveria de reparar em mim de qualquer modo. Não vou mentir: na verdade eu estava aterrorizada por ter de passar pelo crivo das matronas da sociedade. Não se preocupe; saberei me ocupar de outras coisas que não bailes.

Existia outras coisas, de fato, ainda que a lista fossecurta.

— Depois que Rosalie se casar com o conde, ela a apresentará a sociedade. É o dever dela e você a acompanhará, pois essa é a única maneira de garantir um bom marido.

— Os cavalheiros não parecem se interessar muito por mim, papai.

— Tolice. Há poucos homens disponíveis nestas paragens e esses ficam hipnotizados com sua irmã. Não importa. Você é uma bela moça, brilhante e interessada em outras coisas além de laços e fitas.

— Quando não se é um diamante, papai, é preciso se cultivar outros jardins.

— Você também é bonita, querida. Por certo não pretende insultar seu cabelo glorioso, afinal é da cor do meu!

Ela riu e o duque concluiu que tudo daria certo.

— Tenho certeza de que ela aceitará Edward Cullen desta vez. Como eu falei, ele é um belo homem: gentil, educado e merece o que quer. — Isabella manteve o olhar abaixado ao completar: — Merece a felicidade. Talvez Rosalie cuide dele e o faça feliz.

Aquele era um ponto crucial. Rosalie faria o duque fe liz... Até ser contrariada.

Estremeceu ante a imagem formada na cabeça. Bem, não pensaria naquilo agora. Depois de casada, os ataques da irmã seriam problema dele. Após o acordo ser selado, rezaria pelo futuro do conde.

— Vou buscá-la para o senhor, papai. O duque viu a caçula sair da biblioteca. Havia algo estranho. Isabella era sua favorita e ele a conhecia bem.

Uma idéia o atingiu como um raio: ela desejava o conde de Masen para si?

Rememorou a visita do conde três anos antes. Isabella não passava de uma jovem de trancas e faces rechonchudas; resquício da infância.

Não, era jovem demais. Se tivesse sentido algo pelo rapaz, teria sido uma paixonite juvenil e nada mais.

Refletiu se o que fazia era sábio. Concluiu que não tinha alternativa. Se Isabella sentia algo pelo conde, ele lamentava profundamente, mas não mudaria seus planos. O conde desejava Rosalie, e por isso a teria.

Assim, recostou-se à espera da filha mais velha.

A conversa com a filha procedeu como o duque imagi nava: Rosalie iniciou uma cena gigantesca e inflamada após dois minutos do anúncio do pai. E estava linda ao fazê-lo, como sempre: as faces coradas, os olhos azuis resplandecentes, cintilando de fúria. O cabelo loiro, arruma do em cachos, balançava conforme o ataque aumentava. Ela o jogou para trás e exclamou:

— Ridículo! Ele acha que pode acenar com o dedo após _três anos _e esperar que eu o aceite correndo?

O duque entendia sua ira. Ela estava com o orgulho ferido e o orgulho dos Swan era conhecido por sua amplitude e resistência.

Sabendo lidar com a filha, falou com empatia e compreensão na voz:

— Lamento que ele a tenha magoado naquela época, porém não tente reescrever o passado, pois eu conheço a verdade por mais que queira distorcê-la. Isso não vem ao caso, desde que se lembre o que ocorreu de fato. O conde conversou comigo antes de partir, explicando-se amavelmente. Você acabou tendo a palavra final, pois foi você quem chamou a atenção dele. Hoje ele admite que não a esqueceu.

Rosalie, por sua beleza extraordinária, fora mimada desde o nascimento. A mãe não via como poderia ter sido de outro modo; ela era tão bela e perfeita que merecia tudo o que quisesse.

O pai a observou refletir sobre suas últimas palavras.

— Ainda assim ele esperou demais — declarou ela após minutos em silêncio. — Precisa escrever e dizer que eu o considero... repulsivo. Isso. Repulsivo tal qual Oglethorpe! Eu não o aceitarei como marido. Vou me casar com outro! — Girou sobre os calcanhares e pressionou as faces coradas com mãos pálidas. — Oh, meu Deus... E se ele achar que partiu meu coração e por isso não me casei ainda? E se ele acreditar que fiquei lamentando a perda dele todos esses anos? Não suportarei tal coisa, papai. O que faço?

_Maldito orgulho, _o pai pensou. Então, inspirou-se.

— Pobre rapaz — lamentou, balançando a cabeça. Rosalie virou-se para encarar o pai.

— Quem?

— O conde, óbvio! O coitado a desejou há três anos, deve ter sofrido muito mais do que você. Ele a queria para si, Rosalie, mas estava preso ao dever patriótico. Não pode condená-lo por isso. Ele quer se redimir. Sofreu e agora se curva diante de você, implorando que o aceite.

O duque se calou. Não tinha intenção alguma de contar à filha que o conde se desvencilhara do Exército havia mais de nove meses, a fim de que ela não começasse a se sentir insultada por ele ter esperado quase um ano para fazer o pedido.

— Lembro-me de que ele pareceu arrasado — Rosalie falou docemente. — Mesmo quando o admoestei por esse senso cívico absurdo, ele me pareceu aturdido.

— Ele é o conde de Masen, e seu condado é um dos mais prósperos da Inglaterra.

— Isso é verdade.

— Ele tem riqueza e poder. Ainda é chamado pelo governo para opinar... Eu soube que vai ao Gabinete de Guerra e conferência até mesmo com Addington. — O pai fez uma pausa teatral e prosseguiu: — Um homem nessa posição necessita de uma esposa graciosa e com boa presença social. Pelo que me lembro ele é bastante garboso.

— Ele é muito bronzeado. E deve ser peludo. Não gosto de homens de cabelos tão bronzes assim... Mas afinal ele é um conde.

— Você gostava bastante dele na época.

— É possível, mas eu era muito moça. Ele parecia sério... Seus sorrisos eram raros.

— Ele estava se recobrando de um grave ferimento.

— Mesmo assim, ele mal ria de meus gracejos.

— Querida, como ele pôde ser tão sério se a admirava tanto? Pelo que me lembro, mal tirava os olhos de você.

Era verdade, porém o duque sabia que se o conde tivesse ficado mais tempo com sua filha, a venda de seus olhos teria caído. Por isso, pretendia casá-los o mais breve possível.

— A devoção dele a mim não foi tão grande quanto ao país.

— Hoje essa devoção seria dedicada a você, sua esposa. É uma jovem astuta, saberá arranjar as coisas ao seu favor: ao lado dele como a condessa de Masen e na sociedade inglesa.

O duque parou de falar, consciente de que a semente fora plantada. Talvez até muito fertilizada. Agora era aguardar e ver se a filha teria a capacidade de fazer brotar as flores. Não queria ameaçá-la, mas não teria outro modo senão fazê-lo como último recurso.

Rosalie parecia muito pensativa, tinha até o cenho franzido. Fato que, se fosse de seu conhecimento, ela controlaria no mesmo instante, já que a expressão a deixava mais real e humana.

Logo, se Deus o ajudasse, outro homem teria de se preocupar com os ataques histéricos dela.

Mas, pensando bem, esse homem seria o marido da mais bela mulher na Inglaterra. O duque refletiu se aquilo seria o bastante. Gostava do conde de Masen, acreditava que ele fosse um homem decente. Já que se recuperara, devia ter voltado a sorrir mais, e receberia um prêmio que agradaria a alma de qualquer um.

E ele, o duque, receberia fundos mais do que necessários para manter o ducado à tona.

— O que acha de tudo isso, Isabella? Devo aceitar a proposta de Edward Cullen?

Por que, Isabella pensou, as pessoas fingiam se interessar pela opinião alheia? Era como se ela tivesse uma expressão que as encorajava a partilhar os sentimentos mais privados, mesmo que não lhe dessem ouvidos no final. Devagar, levantou o queixo e declarou:

— Em minha opinião, ele merece se casar com a mais bela mulher de todo o mundo.

Aquilo chamou a atenção da irmã, pois ela parou de caminhar pelo quarto e a encarou.

— Seu desejo será realizado se eu o aceitar! Isabella a fitou atentamente, depois respondeu:

— Espero que ele concorde com isso.

Rosalie quase se convencido de que tornar-se a condessa de Masen lhe seria vantajoso, quando a mãe irrompeu quarto adentro. Lady Renée entrou com as faces rubras e as mãos erguidas.

— Seu pai me contou que se você se casará com o conde na semana que vem! Não iremos mais a Londres! Esse homem é impossível! O que faremos agora?

— Sabe que não temos muito dinheiro, mamãe. — Isabella respondeu pela irmã com tranqüilidade. — Papai não tem como arcar com a despesa, pois...

— Tolice! Essa é sempre a desculpa que ele usa para tudo. Exijo ir a Londres. E quanto à senhorita, sabe que precisa encontrar um marido e não o encontrará sentada no jardim, cuidando de suas preciosas plantas! Depois que sua irmã escolher um cavalheiro que a agrade, os demais haverão de se conformar. Deixarão os sentimentos que nutrem por ela para trás e passarão a olhar para você. Seu pai reclama da falta de verba, mas sempre há dinheiro... Exceto para seu pobre irmão, que mal tem como se sustentar em Londres. Isso sim é uma desgraça!

Lady Renée parou para recobrar o fôlego e Isabella aproveitou para perguntar:

— O que papai disse?

— Para eu cuidar de meus afazeres!

Ela se recostou e observou a cena que a mãe e a irmã faziam. Era sempre assim quando uma delas era contrariada.

Por fim, levantou-se e saiu, passando despercebida.

Sabia que Rosalie concordaria em se casar com o conde. Sabia também que, nesse dia, desejaria estar em outro continente em vez de testemunhar o enlace.

Entretanto, isso seria impossível. Teria de se esconder atrás de uma máscara de indiferença e silêncio. Teria de sorrir ao cumprimentar o cunhado e seria obrigada a vê-los trocando votos diante do altar.

A vida, por vezes, servia pratos indigestos, concluiu Isabella aos seus dezoito anos.

Edward não podia acreditar. Olhou para a carta do duque de Beresford em uma das mãos e para a mensagem urgente enviada por lorde Levi Avery na outra, enquanto o mensageiro aguardava uma resposta na cozinha.

Leu a carta do duque mais uma vez. Era jovial, repleta de júbilo, alívio e congratulações. Assim, iria se casar com Rosalie na semana seguinte, na antiga capela normanda da vila de Wetherby, próxima à mansão Claybourn, e seu sogro receberia uma boa soma depois da cerimônia.

Pegou a missiva de lorde Levi Avery. Segundo esta, ele também teria de ir a Etaples, na França, o quanto antes, disfarçado de soldado francês. Precisaria aguardar as instruções de Caius Cadoudal e depois cumpri-las. E teria de resgatar uma moça seqüestrada por um dos generais de Napoleão.

Não existia mais nada ali, nenhum detalhe, nenhuma informação, nenhum nome. Se não fizesse isso, a Inglaterra perderia sua melhor chance de eliminar Napoleão, pois Caius Cadoudal era o cérebro por trás de toda a operação. Lorde Levi Avery contava com Edward Cullen. _A _Inglaterra contava com Edward Cullen. Ele se recostou na poltrona e riu.

— Preciso me casar e preciso ir à França. Iria para a França resgatar uma mulher que só podia ser a amante de Cadoudal ou iria para Claybourn como noivo?

Parou de rir e franziu o cenho mais uma vez. Por que a vida não podia ser simples só uma vez? O destino da Inglaterra estava em suas mãos? Ah, inferno! Pensou em Cadoudal, o líder radical dos monarquistas. Sua última tentativa de eliminar Napoleão fora num ataque com explosivos em Paris, no qual vinte e duas pessoas haviam morrido e mais de cinqüenta tinham se ferido, sem que isso atingisse nenhum membro da comitiva de Bonaparte. Cadoudal era um homem passional e perigoso que desprezava o general, e queria devolver o trono aos Bourbon. Evidentemente, a vida da tal jovem lhe era preciosa, já que ele renegaria seus planos com a Inglaterra caso ela não fosse resgatada.

Edward suspirou. Cadoudal conhecia a sua habilidade em se passar por francês; mas o motivo de ele não aceitar qualquer outro homem permaneceria um mistério. A não ser que ele, Edward, fosse até Etaples.

Quando Amun, o mordomo dos Cullen nos últimos trinta anos, entrou, o conde não prestou muita atenção, ainda perdido em pensamentos. O mordomo deu uma tossidela, chamando a atenção.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora.

— Seu primo, lorde Rathmore, acabou de chegar, milorde.

— O que será que ele quer? Espero que não pense em me pressionar quanto a um casamento também.

— Duvido. Se me permite a franqueza, ele me parece um tanto cabisbaixo. Como se doente, mas não do corpo, se me entende. Se eu tivesse de emitir um palpite, conhecendo as propensões do visconde, eu diria que o problema envolve o belo sexo.

— Maldição... -— praguejou Edward ao se levantar, Olhando para as duas cartas, resolveu que o mensageiro teria de aguardar um pouco mais, visto que precisava pesar a situação. Além disso, Jacob Black, o visconde Rathmore, era seu primo preferido e já fazia seis meses que não se viam.

A primeira vista do primo não o agradou. Ele de fato parecia deprimido, como Amun o informara. Entrando na saleta, trancou a porta atrás de si.

— Muito bem, Jack, o que há de errado?

O rapaz aprumou os ombros e tentou sorrir, porém Edward desconsiderou o esforço.

— Vamos lá, conte-me tudo.

— Está bem. Não estou mais noivo. Fui traído e agora estou só e à deriva.

— Senna Carleton desfez o compromisso?

— Claro que não! Eu mesmo rompi, pois descobri que ela me traía com um de meus amigos. O maldito... Acredita nisso? A mulher seria minha esposa! Eu a escolhi com cuidado, nutri a nossa relação, tratando-a com respeito e consideração, e o tempo todo, ela não passava da amante de meu amigo! Isso é intolerável, Edward, insuportável!

— Para começo de história ela não era nenhuma virgem, Jacob. — Edward procurou colocar panos quentes. — Ela é viúva, afinal. Aposto como você mesmo continuou com suas amantes, e não duvido de que algumas delas sejam amigas de Senna.

— Isso não vem ao caso.

— Talvez não para você — Edward o interrompeu. — Voltou a ser um homem livre, então? Rompeu mesmo o compromisso ou está aqui somente para lamber as feridas?

— Rompi o compromisso e gostaria de assassiná-la pela perfídia!

— Ainda não eram casados.

— O princípio permanece o mesmo. Não posso aceitar. Como uma mulher ousa aprontar tal coisa _comigo?_

Edward se lembrou de que o primo se tinha em alta conta, assim como tantas outras pessoas. Nenhuma mulher, até onde ele sabia, jamais enganara Jack, pois era sempre ele quem se afastava contente ao fim de cada romance, tal qual Jacob.

Isso até Jacob conhecer a viúva Carleton. Por alguma obscura razão, ela o encantara com tanta facilidade que em uma semana estavam compromissados. Em seguida, pusera-se a jogar seguindo suas próprias regras. O golpe no ego dele devia ter sido tremendo.

— Não posso voltar a Londres agora, pois não confio em meus instintos. Você se importaria se eu ficasse aqui alguns dias até recobrar a sanidade?

A solução para os problemas de Edward surgiu como um raio, e ele sorriu.

— Pode ficar aqui até o final do século. Beba todo meu vinho francês, pode até mesmo dormir em meus aposentos. — Edward caminhou até o primo e o chacoalhou pelos ombros, sorrindo como um tolo. — Além disso, poderá salvar minha vida. O paraíso o aguardará pelo favor que me fará.

Jack olhou para o primo e sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno, carregado de curiosidade.

— Espero saber as condições para meu ato de bravura.

— Claro que sim. Vamos cavalgar um pouco enquanto conto tudo.

O sorriso de Jack se manteve intacto enquanto Edward contava seu plano. Ficou surpreso, chocado, depois voltou a sorrir, dizendo:

— Por que não?

_Por que não?, Jack _voltou a se perguntar cinco dias mais tarde ao vislumbrar a beleza que se apresentava diante dele. Ela era a criatura mais espetacular do mundo e beirava a perfeição. Nenhuma de suas amantes, nem mesmo a ex-noiva se equiparava àquela moça. Sempre acreditara que as morenas fossem as mais belas, mas como estava enganado!

Com um nó no estômago, sentiu-se empalidecer. Encarava-a sem conseguir desviar os olhos, e notou-lhe o ligeiro sorriso nos lábios.

— Visconde Rathmore? É o primo do conde, presumo.

Ele assentiu e tomou-lhe a mão, beijando-a. Sabia estar enfeitiçado, e que ela tentaria manipulá-lo, mas não se importou com tal coisa.

Por fim, notou que os dedos dela o apertaram. Estaria ela interessada também?

Ele teria de se recobrar do golpe desferido por Senna, mas saberia dobrar aquela criatura gloriosa se assim o quisesse. Poderia e o faria.

Seus pensamentos se detiveram de pronto. Aquela era Rosalie, e ele se casaria com ela por procuração em nome de seu primo, Edward Cullen.

Após dois dias em solo francês, Edward encontrava-se irritadiço e entediado à espera das instruções de Caius Cadoudal.

Por fim, uma mensagem lhe foi entregue. Após lê-la duas vezes e memorizar as instruções, verificou a documentação anexa e refletiu sobre o plano, condenando a sua complexidade:

Cadoudal costumava ser imprudente e destemido, e obtivera poucos sucessos nos últimos tempos. Entretanto por ele ser o cérebro por trás da insurreição que armavam em Paris, lorde Levi Avery estava inclinado a apoiar o plano de resgate da amante do líder do movimento.

Claro que ele não poderia se arriscar nesse regaste e, sabendo que Edward era profundo conhecedor do general Sam Belesain, convocara a sua participação.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward partiu para Boulogne disfarçado de emissário de Paris, seguindo ordens diretas de Napoleão. Só esperava que a documentação falsificada fosse boa o bastante para que não o descobrissem.

Uma vez lá, soube que Belesain se encontrava hospedado na casa do prefeito, do qual não se ouvia falar havia mais de três meses. Edward conhecia a fama de Belesain, tanto no que se referia a seus talentos militares, quanto aos maus tratos a subordinados e amantes.

Diante da mansão de três andares, perguntou-se onde Jane Daudet estaria escondida.

Depois de recebido por um dos auxiliares do general, Edward se apresentou como investigador de Napoleão, deixando o militar aparentemente nervoso.

— Como bem sabe — elaborou com firmeza —, Napoleão sempre considerou primordial que os planos a serem executados e os homens encarregados de levá-los adiante sejam supervisionados. Uma tarefa interminável, não?

— Trouxe documentos que atestam essa intenção? — perguntou Sam Belesain.

— Claro.

Às três horas da tarde, Edward caminhava ao lado do general Sam Belesain pelos acampamentos da praia de Boulogne. O general odiava a educação forçada e o ar de cooperação que precisava apresentar diante da burocracia. Tentou intimidar Edward, depois o ignorou, demonstrando estar no controle de tudo, o que fez Edward sorrir intimamente.

O jantar na presença de uma dúzia de oficiais de alta patente sob o comando de Belesain foi longo. Ao final deste, a maioria deles estava embriagada.

A uma da manhã, Edward se encontrava mais alerta do que nunca, no aguardo de uma oportunidade. Só esperava não ter o disfarce revelado, pois não desejava morrer. Afinal, ao regressar à Inglaterra teria uma esposa, a bela Rosalie, aquecendo-lhe a cama e pronta a gerar um herdeiro para os Cullen.

Quando o general o desafiou para um jogo de cartas, ele deu um sorriso.

— A aposta?

O general sugeriu um montante em francos.

Ele se mostrou irritado, dizendo que um homem brilhante e sofisticado como o general poderia pensar em algo mais interessante.

O francês pensou e sorriu de lado, pois também estava embriagado. Esfregando as mãos, disparou:

— Então o vencedor de nosso jogo apreciará uma com panhia agradável, _monsieur... O _nome dela é Jane.

Edward concordou com o coração acelerado, porém deu de ombros com desdém.

Isabella não conseguia acreditar. Parada diante da escrivaninha de Rosalie, fechou os olhos um instante e cerrou a mente contra o que lera. A irmã havia fugido com o visconde Rathmore na noite anterior.

Releu as palavras mal escritas por Rosalie, que nunca se preocupara muito com a própria educação. _Céus!, _queria que aquilo acontecesse!

Agora teria de levar aquela mensagem ao pai e confessar que tinha imaginado o que se passava entre aqueles dois.

Odiou-se, nesse instante, pela criatura ciumenta e mesquinha que mostrava ser.

Depois que o duque leu a mensagem, depositou a carta na mesa e caminhou até as janelas do escritório. Após uma década, na opinião dela, virou-se e sorriu.

— O que está feito, está feito, não é mesmo, minha querida? Não é surpresa alguma... Não me pegou desprevenido, pois Jack me deixou uma correspondência muito mais articulada do que a da sua irmã, e muito mais apologética.

— Oh, papai, eu sabia. Mas queria...

O pai riu e a interrompeu, balançando o indicador diante dela.

— Você também desconfiava do que Jacob Rathmore pretendia fazer, não?

— Não de que eles fugissem para Gretna Green, mas, talvez, de que se recusassem a cumprir os planos do conde. Não tinha percebido que o senhor também... — Isabella começou a retorcer as mãos, sentindo a culpa aumentar em vez de diminuir.

— Sim, eu sabia. Jacob cobiçava Rosalie e vice-versa. Nunca vi duas pessoas mais envolvidas uma com a outra com tanta rapidez. Jacob é um bom rapaz... Inteligente, sagaz e abençoado com uma bela aparência, o que parece agradar as mulheres. Além disso, é quase tão rico quanto o conde. Não duvido que ele ofereça uma boa compensação pelo ocorrido. Na verdade, ele até menciona algo na carta. Imagino que a culpa o torne generoso, afinal ele traiu a confiança do primo. — O duque sorriu. — Apesar dessa falta em seu comportamento, o visconde é um homem honrado e trará sua irmã de volta. Ela não haverá de querer, por medo de nos enfrentar, mas o marido a forçará a vir. Jacob Black não me parece o tipo de homem que come na mão de uma mulher por mais bela que ela seja. — Tomou as mãos da caçula e as beijou. — Lamento o inconveniente desse ato irresponsável, afinal que pai iria querer que a filha se casasse tão longe de casa? — Fez uma pausa, revelando um misto de emoções. — Você deseja o conde para si, não, Isabella?

— Adivinhou isso também? Oh, Deus... Isso é revoltante, papai. Sou mais transparente que uma lagoa de peixes.

— Você é minha filha e eu a conheço bem.

— Sim, papai, é verdade. Eu o amei três anos atrás e agora... Bem, agora não poderei ser nem mesmo a sua cunhada. — Fitou o pai com desolação.

O duque respirou fundo.

— Acabei de receber uma carta de seu irmão, filha — contou, pesaroso. — Mesmo com o acordo financeiro de Jacob, nossa família irá à bancarrota. Jared fugiu para os Estados Unidos, deixando uma montanha de dívidas de jogo. Por mais generosa que seja a oferta de Black, isso não saldará nossos débitos. Fiquei refletindo sobre como agir, mas agora... — Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso. — Talvez haja uma luz no fim do túnel.

Isabella o encarou sem saber o que dizer.

Em cerca de uma hora Jacob Black e sua viscondessa chegariam à Mansão Claybourn. Ela fazia beicinho, demonstrando claramente sua contrariedade, e isso o fez sorrir. Ele a informara de que precisariam voltar e enfrentar o duque.

Rosalie havia implorado, pois detestava sentir-se culpada, e o pai, na certa, esfregaria essa culpa em seu nariz. Até mesmo chorara no ombro do marido. Lágrimas de crocodilo, verdade fosse dita, que por não fazerem efeito, logo se transformaram em gritos histéricos. Indignada, ela tinha jogado a escova de cabelos em cima de Jacob, que, sem nem mesmo pestanejar, devolvera-lhe o objeto. Rosalie tinha ficado tão atônita com a retaliação que se calara.

A esposa logo se habituaria a obedecê-lo sem rompantes nem delongas.

Agora seguiam viagem em uma carruagem de aluguel que ele providenciara antes de fugirem para Gretna Green. Aquele era o segundo dia do casamento, e ele logo enfrentaria o sogro, que, sem sombra de dúvida, desejaria estrangulá-lo. Precisavam voltar, porém, pois era o correto a fazer.

Sorriu para o adorável perfil da esposa, ciente de que a desejava. Bastava olhar para ela para querer tomá-la nos braços. Tê-la tão perto assim era mais do que conseguia suportar.

— Tire sua peliça — pediu, resoluto.

Perdida em pensamentos, e mergulhada em culpa, vergonha e fúria pelo comportamento recente do marido, ela não prestou atenção.

— Como disse?

— Pedi que tirasse a peliça... e o chapéu também. Não consigo beijá-la com essa coisa. Sem falar que ele esconde a beleza de seus cabelos.

Já que a ordem foi acompanhada de um elogio, ela obedeceu. Desamarrou o chapéu e o colocou sobre o casaco no banco.

— E agora... — Jacob esticou a mão para os botões na frente do vestido.

— Jacob! — Ela deu um tapa na mãodele. — Pare com isso...

Ele a beijou, trazendo-a para o colo. Segurou a barra do vestido e a ergueu até o quadril. Rosalie se agitou, mais por vergonha do que fita. Não importava. Desejava-a e tinha intenção de tomá-la ali mesmo, em seu colo, vendo seu rosto quando a penetrasse no movimento da carruagem. Gemeu só de pensar nisso.

Ela continuou a lutar e ele falou baixinho, de encontro à boca macia:

— Ficará quietinha agora. É minha esposa e logo aprenderá a me obedecer. Eu a desejo e planejo me satisfazer. Ontem a noite não quis abusar, visto que era virgem e ficaria dolorida, mas já teve tempo de se recuperar. Serei gentil... Quero ver seus seios, acariciá-los e saboreá-los. Pode ficar vestida, apenas suspenda a saia acima da cintura para que eu possa penetrá-la.

Rosalie o encarou, incrédula. Na noite anterior, sentira-se pecaminosa num bom sentido por conta do que tinham feito. Mostrara ao maldito conde que não recebia ordens de qualquer um, nem mesmo do pai. Jacob havia se mostra do maravilhoso, galanteador e a estimulara de tal forma que a fizera querer ainda mais. Ele a fascinara, mas logo ela havia detectado sua teimosia, embora não duvidasse de conseguir controlá-lo. Afinal de contas, sempre conseguia o que queria dos homens.

Sabia que o marido era experiente, mas não conseguiu apreciar sua habilidade. Considerou o ato extremamente embaraçoso e a escuridão por ela exigida em nada diminuiu o ardor dele. Quanto ao prazer que diziam existir, ela duvidava de que fosse verdade. Apreciava elogios e beijos, até sorrisos maliciosos, quiçá a ponta da língua em sua orelha...

Mas agora ele queria enfiar aquela _coisa _em seu corpo em plena luz do dia, numa carruagem em movimento!

— Não permitirei tal coisa! — rebateu com firmeza.

Jacob apenas sorriu e subiu o dedo até encontrar a maciez de sua carne. Ela empalideceu e exclamou, surpresa. Depois estapeou a mão que teimava em mexer nos botões de seu vestido.

— Você é minha esposa. Quantas vezes preciso lembrá-la disso? Sei que não teve prazer ontem à noite, mas era uma donzela. Eu a deflorei e senti enorme orgulho com isso. Mas agora pretendo retificar a situação. Aceitará o prazer que posso dar, portanto pare de se debater.

Ela não parou, nem mesmo quando os dedos dele a acariciaram intimamente. Gritou e Jacob a silenciou com um beijo, desejando que o condutor da carruagem não os tivesse ouvido.

— É uma virgem deliciosa, uma beleza. Mas uma mulher difícil e mimada — ele sussurrou de encontro a seus lábios. — Foi isso o que desposei. Não estou reclamando, entenda, eu bem sabia o que me aguardava... No entanto, eu a dobrarei. Sabe disso, não?

— Não! Pare já com isso!

— Eu a farei se curvar à minha vontade, Rosalie — profetizou, acariciando-a. — Verá que farei o que quiser com você.

Ela era linda, mesmo com os olhos ardendo de ódio.

Rosalie tentou se desvencilhar, porém ele apenas mudou de posição, deitando-a sobre seu braço ao mesmo tempo que levantava o vestido. Ela vestia meias pretas, presas por cintas acima dos joelhos, e nada mais.

— Muito bom — sussurrou, observando sua nudez. — Muito bom mesmo... — Espalmou a mão no ventre liso.

— Se você fosse uma truta, eu não a devolveria ao rio.

— Meu pai o desafiará para um duelo... E não sou nenhum peixe!

— Querida esposa, seu pai jamais pensaria em me desafiar só porque eu, seu legítimo esposo, dono e senhor, desejo lhe dar prazer. E é isso o que pretendo fazer se calar essa linda boquinha e se render aos meus carinhos.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas se calou, ciente de que o condutor poderia ouvi-los. Sentia vergonha por estar em tal posição. Na noite anterior fora diferente porque, além da escuridão, sentia-se poderosa pelo atrevimento de seus atos. Aquilo era diferente. Ele a encarava, falava coisas que ela nunca tinha ouvido e a tocava de uma maneira... Não poderia suportar tal coisa! De repente, uma sensação aguda a fez erguer o quadril. Fitou-o sem entender o que acontecia e viu que o danado a encarava, sorrindo de um modo tão presunçoso que ela mal suportou. Jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um grito.

A carruagem parou.

O sorriso de Edward não diminuiu. Sentou-a no banco e ajudou-a a ajeitar o vestido antes que o condutor apareces se na janela, o que aconteceu logo em seguida. O homem passou os olhos da moça para o cavalheiro, corando ao perceber o que acontecia.

— Perdoe minha esposa — Jacob pediu com um suspiro. — Às vezes as damas se esquecem de si mesmas...

O condutor se afastou em silêncio e logo retomaram a viagem.

Jacob ficou quieto e Rosalie ajeitou o vestido e a capa. Enfiou o chapéu na cabeça, sem se importar em amassar o penteado.

— Sabe, Rose...

— _Rose?! _Que apelido horroroso! Eu detestei.

— Rosalie...

Ela viu algo nos olhos do marido com que nunca tinha deparado em seus vinte e um anos. Fechou a boca e virou o rosto, subitamente desorientada.

— Como eu dizia, _Rose, _por sua causa traí meu primo. Entretanto, essa traição não é do tipo que destroça uma alma. Edward não a conhece de fato, nem você a ele. Deus meu, se ele presenciasse seus ardis nos últimos dias, teria ficado desapontado... Duvido de que, há três anos, tenha enxergado além de sua beleza exterior. Ele a deixou pelo dever patriótico, e asseguro que não a ama de verdade. Lembra-se de você como uma bela mulher que um dia de sejou e por quem ficou encantado. Recorda de sua beleza e nada mais. Ele não a amou, assim como não a ama agora. A família o vem aborrecendo quanto a um casamento e herdeiros, e ele a viu como uma forma de apaziguar os ânimos. Assim sendo, estaria salvo de uma temporada de intermináveis bailes em Londres à procura de uma esposa.

— Fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: — Ao levar em consideração o que pretendíamos fazer, pesei a situação. Estou certo de que Edward perceberá que lhe fiz um favor por tirá-la de cena. Um dia ele me agradecerá. Você o teria enlouquecido. — Virando-se para a esposa, acrescentou, sério: — Ele é um cavalheiro, mais do que eu. Jamais bateria em você, nem a enfrentaria. Somente se afastaria e, mesmo assim, isso não a manteria na linha.

— Não acredito em você. Edward Cullen me ama. Me amou no passado e me ama hoje. Lamentará ter me perdido pelo resto da vida. Ele o odiará pelo que fez e jamais o perdoará.

— Espero que isso não aconteça — Jacob murmurou. — Seu orgulho ficará ferido por um tempo, mas ele irá se recuperar ao ver o que tenho de fazer para mantê-la sob controle. Aposto que me encherá de palavras de agradecimento.

Rosalie abaixou os olhos para as luvas.

— Você fala como se não me apreciasse. Fala como se tivesse se casado comigo somente para livrar seu primo de tal sina... Pensei que gostasse de mim, que me quisesse desesperadamente.

— Isso é verdade. Mas não é porque a adoro que tenho de ficar cego quanto ao seu caráter. Esse não é o ponto. O que fiz _merece _compensação. Preciso pagar Edward de maneira que ele não tenha de recomeçar a busca por uma esposa desde o princípio.

— Como assim?

— Não é hora de lhe contar, Rose, porque não estou certo se minhas observações são verídicas. — Lançou um sorriso de lado. — Veja bem, eu estava concentrado demais em você, e em tê-la nua sob meu corpo para me aperceber do que me rodeava. Espero que seu pai me ajude a determinar a verdade assim que voltarmos a Claybourn. Agora, minha querida, seu chapéu está torto... Sugiro que se arrume melhor, pois estamos quase chegando.

Silenciou-a de pronto, apelando para a vaidade dela. Rosalie tirou um espelhinho da bolsa e trabalhou com eficiência para melhorar a aparência. Seu corpo, ou pelo menos parte do que ele vira naquele dia, o agradava deveras.

O que o deixava surpreso, entretanto, era que nenhuma outra mulher o afetara tanto.

Agora a questão era saber conviver com ela. Outro desafio seria lhe dar prazer. Seria inconcebível ter uma mulher frígida...

O mais importante, porém, era compensar o primo.

Por enquanto, desejava mais do que tudo que o duque passasse uma descompostura na filha, a fim de que ele pudesse interceder como um devotado marido em se favor... Depois, esperava que o sogro concordasse com outro acordo.

* * *

_Oh meninas é só eu que estou achando que o Edward vai ficar possesso com tudo isso? Tipo ele não é um homem que vai encarar uma traição desse tipo facil não..._

_Coitada da Bella, meio que óbvio que ela vai sofrer, ela o ama essa tanto! Mas não levem o Edward tão a mal meninas... Ele foi enganado pela suposta noiva e o primo, e a Bella acabou fazendo o que uma mulher apaixonada faria, quando a oportunidade é jogada na sua cara, o crime dela é amar demais! O Edward vai se surpreender, ela não é uma mulher que se domina facil não kkk... esperem e veram!_

_Então meu amores até Quinta-feira se der posto antes... Boa Terça-feira... Fiquem com o papai do céu... Robsteijoosss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, No capitulo de hoje vamos ver o confronto do Edward e do traira do Jacob... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward ganhou nas cartas sem nem mesmo precisar trapacear, tão bêbado estava Sam Belesain. O general entregou-lhe uma chave e pediu que explicasse à mulher do quarto que ela deveria favorecê-lo.

No fim, o militar embriagado decidira acompanhá-lo. Entraram no quarto no qual só existia uma cama, uma cômoda e um tapete. A mulher estava no centro do quarto.

— Tire as roupas — o general ordenou com um gesto.

A mulher de cerca vinte e poucos anos hesitou somente um segundo, obedecendo-o em seguida. Estava pálida e obviamente assustada.

Sam Belesain se aproximou e ergueu o queixo dela.

— O que me diz? É um pouco magra, mas os peitos são bonitos. — Empurrou-a para a cama e se inclinou sobre ela: — Faça tudo o que ele quiser, senão já sabe. Eu ficaria para admirar a cena, mas estou muito cansado. — Virou-se para Edward: — Não é uma virgem, mas também não é muito usada. Ela me pertence agora e, por não ser burra, me obedece. Pode aproveitar... mas só por esta noite.

O general se arrastou para fora do quarto. Edward se aproximou da porta para ouvi-lo se afastar e se trancar em outro cômodo. Depois se voltou para a mulher.

— Você é Jane Daudet? — perguntou com voz urgente, aproximando-se da cama. Ela era loira de olhos azuis. Adorável. — É ou não?

Ela assentiu, recuando sobre o colchão.

— Não tenha medo. Vim a mando de Caius Cadoudal. — Edward não conseguia olhar para o rosto dela. Já fazia um tempo que não se deitava com uma mulher e seu corpo reagia de modo deplorável ante a situação. — Conhece-o?

Ela assentiu mais uma vez, sem esconder o medo que sentia.

— Vista-se, rápido. Estou aqui para levá-la de volta a Cadoudal. Precisamos nos apressar.

— Não tenho nenhum vestido decente.

— Use uma capa, qualquer coisa. — Edward olhou pelo quarto.

— Não acredito no que diz. Sei que o general me entregou a você e sei por quê.

— Porque venci um jogo.

— Não. — Ela umedeceu os lábios e prosseguiu: — Ele quer que eu descubra o que dirá a Bonaparte quando voltar a Paris. Desconfia de que possa ser um espião. Preciso descobrir a verdade ou ele matará minha avó.

Edward comprimiu os lábios. Então o general não estava bêbado, no fim das contas. O jantar, o jogo, a aposta, tudo não passara de um plano para descobrir suas intenções. Nada mal.

— Onde ela está?

— Numa fazenda, a três quilômetros ao sul de Etaples. Ele diz que há homens para vigiá-la e que a matarão assim que ele ordenar.

— Se conheço Caius, ele já se livrou desses guardas e sua avó está sã e salva. Estou aqui para ajudá-la. Agora vista-se. Vou levá-las para a Inglaterra.

— Mas só falamos francês — ela lembrou, preocupada.

— Não importa. Muitos ingleses falam francês, e Caius, que passa boa parte do tempo lá, poderá ensiná-las a falar o inglês. Não posso revelar mais nada. Ele quer que eu a leve a Londres até poder trazê-la de volta. Há algumas coisas que precisa fazer antes disso. Confia em mim?

— Sim. — Ela o encarou com olhos brilhantes.

— Ótimo. Agora preste atenção. Isso é o que faremos...

Edward falou, sem acreditar na confiança que a mulher depositava nele. Pelo visto, mulheres e generais comparavam-no a algum santo, o que não deixava de ser engraçado.

Pensou em Cadoudal e desejou ardentemente que Jane também se lembrasse do amante. Afinal de contas, ele já devia ser um homem casado àquela altura e não queria nenhuma mulher apaixonada pendurada em seu braço ao retornar à Inglaterra.

Edward abriu a porta da biblioteca, viu uma vela acesa ao lado do primo e entrou no cômodo com um sorriso cansado nos lábios.

— Jack! Deus meu, como é bom vê-lo de novo! — Esfregou as mãos, contente. — É maravilhoso estar de volta e imagino que saiba meus motivos.

— Edward — saudou o rapaz, levantando-se. Caminhou até o primo e estendeu a mão. — Posso supor que foi bem-sucedido em sua missão?

— Muito bem-sucedido. Aliás, graças a nosso Deus benevolente... e a um general estúpido que pensou ser capaz de me passar a perna. Essa sua roupa de dormir é um charme, mas cuidado que consigo ver suas pernas peludas... — Andou até um aparador. — Aceita um bom conhaque francês? Prometi que poderia beber até o próximo século.

— Acho melhor não.

Edward se serviu e tomou uma golada, sentindo o fogo descendo pelo estômago.

— Amun me disse que você queria falar comigo sobre algo importante que não poderia esperar até amanhã. É quase meia-noite, Jack, e estou tagarelando de exaustão. Falta pouco para que eu caia a seus pés. Claro que, assim que vir minha bela esposa, serei capaz de esquecer-me da fadiga. Ainda assim, fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Amun acordado. O que houve?

— Tentei convencê-lo a ir se deitar, dizendo que eu mesmo o esperaria na entrada, mas conhece Amun.

Edward tomou mais um gole e sentou-se.

— Diga lá, o que aconteceu? — O pesado silêncio que se seguiu o fez perceber que estava prestes a ouvir algo de que não gostaria. — Casou-se com Rosalie, não?

Jack o encarou ao responder:

— Sim, casei-me com ela. — Respirou fundo, sabendo que não havia escapatória. — E também me casei com sua irmã mais nova — completou de uma vez por todas.

Edward, que acabara de tomar mais uma golada, engasgou com a bebida.

— Você o quê?!

— Eu disse que me casei com duas mulheres. — Jack se virou para a lareira. De que adiantara tanto ensaio em suas explicações? Estava tão cansado quanto o primo, sem falar na culpa que carregava. — Pode me desafiar para um duelo se quiser. Está em seu direito e prometo não atirar em você.

— De que diabo está falando?

Na verdade, Edward não queria mais falar com o primo. Queria se levantar, sair e encontrar a bela Rosalie que, àquela hora, devia estar em sua imensa cama.

— Não me casei com Rosalie por meio de uma procuração. Eu me casei com ela primeiro em Gretna Green, depois de novo, na presença dos pais. Por procuração, casei-me com Isabella, sua irmã caçula, para você.

— Ah, entendi... — ele falou, cínico. Pousou a taça na mesinha ao lado da poltrona, apanhou uma vela e saiu da biblioteca.

— Edward! Espere! Volte aqui...

Todavia, ele não parou. Ouviu que Jack o seguia e acelerou o passo. Aquilo não passava de um erro, uma brincadeira do primo. Provavelmente obra de Emmett ou qual quer outra coisa.

Caminhou pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto e trancou a porta. Virou-se para a cama, segurando a vela no alto. A colcha estava arrumada como no dia em que partira, duas semanas antes. E a cama estava vazia.

Caminhou até o tablado e fitou o móvel. Sonhara com aquela cama, mas não vazia como estava. Imaginara Rosalie deitada no meio, de braços abertos, convidando-o a se juntar a ela.

Virou-se, furioso, sem entender nada. Deparou com a porta de comunicação e compreendeu que estava se portando como um tolo. Era óbvio que ela não estaria ali, mas sim no quarto da condessa, ao lado do seu. Ainda eram estranhos, e não seria apropriado da parte dela estar em sua cama. Pelo menos por enquanto, até que ele, seu marido, a carregasse para lá.

Escancarou a porta de comunicação. O outro quarto era bem menor e tinha uma decoração suave e feminina. Era o quarto visitado pelo fantasma residente que nunca existira e jamais existiria, exceto nas mentes das mulheres. Nele, as cobertas se encontravam desarrumadas, porém a cama também estava vazia.

Então ele a viu. Uma garota parada nas sombras, coberta dos pés à cabeça por uma camisola modesta. Não a enxergava bem, mas notou-lhe a palidez e a surpresa no rosto. Parecia que o temia.

Inferno. Ela bem merecia estar com medo, pensou ao se aproximar.

Mas aquela não era Rosalie. Era uma desconhecida com a audácia de se apossar dos cômodos da condessa como se tivesse todo o direito de estar ali. E encarava-o como se ele fosse um intruso ou até mesmo um assassino. Edward parou no meio do caminho e perguntou:

— Quem é você? — Sua voz soou calma aos seus próprios ouvidos, pois estava trêmulo de raiva. Pousou a vela numa mesinha e repetiu: — Perguntei quem você é... Que diabo faz aqui? Onde está Rosalie?

— Rosalie está num quarto que acredito chamem de Cubo Verde — ela respondeu numa voz fina.

— Eu _não _a conheço. Por que está aqui?

A garota deu um passo à frente e ele notou quando ela aprumou os ombros. A luz tênue da vela, percebeu que ela era delicada e que o cabelo avermelhado lhe caía em ondas pelas costas.

— Eu estava dormindo aqui.

— Você não é Rosalie.

— Não, sou Isabella. Na verdade, sou sua esposa.

Ele riu alto, o som carregado de descrença.

— Não pode ser minha esposa, querida, pois nunca a vi em minha vida. Acredito que seja uma das esposas de Jack ou talvez uma das várias amantes dele.

— Já me viu antes, milorde, só não se lembra. Eu estava com quinze anos na época, e o senhor só tinha olhos para minha irmã.

— Sim, e foi com ela que me casei.

Ouviram batidas fortes à porta do quarto anexo e a maçaneta sendo girada repetidas vezes.

— Edward, abra essa maldita porta! — Jack gritou. — Isabella, você está bem?

— Sim, Jack, estou — ela respondeu alto. Virando-se para Edward, perguntou: — Devo deixá-lo entrar?

— E por que não? Ele parece estar casado com todas nesta casa, portanto tem o direito de entrar no quarto de qualquer mulher que esteja aqui.

Quando a garota foi até seu quarto para abrir a porta para Jack, Edward saiu para o corredor. Jack o viu seguindo para a ala oeste e chamou:

— Pare com isso, primo! Onde pensa que vai?

Edward não parou até abrir a porta do quarto Cubo Verde. Ali, na cama de dossel, estava sua bela esposa Rosalie. Ela sentou-se na cama, desorientada. Fitou-o e... puxou o lençol até o queixo.

— Edward Cullen?

— Por que está neste quarto? O que faz na cama de Jack?

— Ela está casada comigo, maldição! Edward, por favor, vamos conversar... Deixe-me explicar.

— Não! Quero levar minha esposa para o meu quarto, para a minha cama. Não pode se casar com todas as mulheres, Jack. Isso é ilegal, exceto na Turquia, talvez. Você deve ser muçulmano, é isso... Bem, eu fico com esta.

— Ela não é sua esposa! Desposei-a legalmente e dormi com ela, Edward. Tirei-lhe a virgindade, compreendeu. Ela é minha mulher — Jack tinha começado num rugido, mas, ao fim da sentença, seu tom soava uma oitava abaixo.

Edward, muito pálido, encarou Rosalie. Deus, ela era a criatura mais bela na face da Terra! Sentiu seu corpo reagir de pronto, apesar do absurdo da situação, apesar de ela estar casada com Jack, apesar... Meneou a cabeça, exausto. Tinha cavalgado como um louco para chegar logo em casa. Lembrou-se de Jane e imaginou-a como uma terceira esposa naquele cenário. Sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez e fitou a moça sobre a cama. Só que ela não era sua noiva. Não havia noiva alguma.

Não, não era bem assim. Existia uma e seu nome era Isabella. Ele nunca a tinha visto antes, embora ela afirmasse o contrário.

Virou-se lentamente para o primo.

— Quero que me diga que isso não passa de uma de suas brincadeiras sem graça.

— Não é. Por favor, Edward, desça comigo e eu explicarei tudo.

— Pode explicar isto?

— Sim, se me der uma chan...

— Maldito bastardo! — Edward arreganhou os dentes e avançou no primo. Socou-o no queixo, lançando-o para trás.

Jack se recompôs, contudo o conde atacou de novo. Dessa vez, Jack o segurou pela lapela e o levou ao chão enquanto caía. Num baque surdo, os dois rolaram pelo assoalho numa confusão de pernas e braços.

Rosalie gritou.

Isabella parou na soleira, a vela erguida acima da cabeça. Viu quando Jack rolou por cima de Edward e o golpeou. Seu marido grunhiu de dor, mas afastou-o com o joelho. Jack atacou-o com mais força em seguida.

A irmã mais nova protestou com um grito e, deixando a vela de lado, atacou Jack pelas costas, batendo com os punhos na cabeça dele e puxando-o pelo cabelo.

— Pare, seu bruto! Deixe meu marido em paz! — Ela bateu, puxou e Jack, atordoado com o repentino ataque, acabou sendo golpeado pelo primo.

Tanto ele quanto Isabella foram ao chão. Edward o pegou pela roupa e o suspendeu, acertando-o no estômago. Jack gemeu e se dobrou ao meio.

De repente, Rosalie voou da cama e aterrissou sobre as costas de Edward, segurando-o na cintura com as pernas, golpeando-o com os punhos cerrados e gritando a plenos pulmões:

— Solte meu marido! Deixe-o em paz!

Edward sentiu o corpo inteiro vibrar e os ouvidos explodirem. Ela o puxava pelos cabelos sem parar de gritar. A outra esposa, a pequena, puxou a irmã para que ela saísse de cima dele. As duas rolaram pelo chão numa confusão de cabelos e camisolas.

Jack ainda estava dobrado ao meio, tentando se recuperar. Edward pensou que poderia ter ficado careca tamanha a força dos puxões de Rosalie. Ficou parado, observando o caos.

A garota mais nova se soltou da irmã e se aproximou dele, pálida, os olhos dilatados e as mãos trêmulas.

Edward ficou imóvel e calado quando ela a segurou pelos ombros, descendo as mãos depois por seus braços.

— Você está bem? — Os dedos finos o tocaram no rosto e ele se retraiu involuntariamente. — Oh, desculpe, sente dor aqui, não? Mas nada parece quebrado.

Quando ela estava prestes a se ajoelhar para lhe inspecionar as pernas, Edward a segurou pelas mãos, sacudindo-as para chamar sua atenção.

— Estou bem, mas me deixe em paz. Vá ver como _ele _está... Seu marido. — Olhou para onde Rosalie estava, ao lado de Jack, o belo rosto encoberto pela cascata de cabelos loiros.

Edward se afastou da segunda esposa e foi até o corredor.

— Amun, entre, por favor.

Amun, sem perder nem um centésimo da costumeira dignidade, entrou na confusão reinante, dizendo com tranqüilidade:

— Milorde, se o senhor me acompanhar até lá embaixo, os outros poderão se arrumar. Eu lhe servirei conhaque até que eles se juntem a milorde. Tudo terminará bem, não se preocupe.

Edward se deixou levar pelo mordomo. Sentia-se entor pecido, ainda que seu couro cabeludo latejasse e os ouvidos reverberassem. Queria ser outra pessoa naquele instante, pois Edward Cullen não passava de uma piada, um tolo, um asno, um coitado que quase ficara careca e surdo por conta de sua noiva perdida. Ouviu-se dizendo numa voz que mal reconheceu como sua:

— Aquela garota que pulou sobre Jack, Amun. Nunca a vi antes... Por que ela haveria de querer me defender?

— Não se preocupe com isso agora, milorde — Amun respondeu num tom reconfortante. — Deveria ficar feliz por ela ter tentado protegê-lo.

— Proteger-me? Ela parecia pronta a lutar até a morte!

— Sim, milorde. Era dever dela. É sua esposa, sua condessa. De fato, ela está aqui há dois dias e vem se saindo muito bem.

— Ela não é minha esposa! — Edward retrucou com veemência. — Impossível! Já falei que nunca a vi antes! _Rosalie é _minha mulher. Vou matar Jack por conta disso tudo. — Parou e olhou por sobre o ombro. — Acha que se eu deixar a garota aqui, ela seria capaz de matar Jack por mim?

— Duvido, milorde. A violência dela foi decorrente do ataque sofrido pelo senhor. Lorde Black está contro lado agora, portanto ela não o atacará novamente. Venha, tudo parecerá melhor pela manhã.

— Não posso dormir na mesma cama que uma garota desconhecida, Amun. Sou um cavalheiro. Disse que ela está aqui há dois dias? Não, não posso aceitar tal coisa, mesmo que ela tenha tentado matar Jack por mim. Não posso dormir com ela.

— Não, milorde. Compreendo a sua linha de pensamento. Seus sentimentos são os mais louváveis. Venha, agora. Precisa descansar e permitir que suas engrenagens mentais voltem ao normal.

Com silêncio e café, em vez de conhaque, as "engrenagens mentais" de Edward voltaram a funcionar. Mas a ira que se seguiu o fez engasgar com a bebida.

— Terei de matar Jack, Amun.

— Talvez não, milorde. Precisa ouvir o que lorde Rathmore tem a dizer antes. O senhor gostava... _Gosta _muito dele, e sabe disso.

— Ah! Aí está você, seu patife!

Edward começou a se levantar da poltrona, mas foi detido pela mão do mordomo em seu ombro. Acabou se rendendo, mas não era isso o que queria. O que mais desejava era ir para a cama, dormir por doze horas e despertar sabendo que tudo estava como deveria ser.

Ah, como desejava matar o primo!

Em vez disso, Edward, um homem de "engrenagens mentais" afiadas e habilidades estratégicas renomadas, falou com tranqüilidade:

— Diga por que me traiu.

Jack ainda estava descabelado devido ao recente ataque e vestia a roupa de dormir, agora rasgada no braço e esticada num dos lados.

— Vai me ouvir sem tentar me matar de novo?

— Eu o ouvirei. Quanto a matá-lo, isso pode acontecer dentro de alguns dias ainda.

— Edward, não fale assim. Maldição! Não queria que tivesse acontecido isso, mas aconteceu.

— Chega de _mea culpas, _milorde. — Amun interveio com sutileza. — Milorde precisa de fatos. Toda essa emoção não leva a nada.

— Apaixonei-me por Rosalie assim que pus os olhos nela, e o mesmo aconteceu com ela. Conheço todos os seus defeitos... Defeitos que você nem consegue imaginar. Eu a compreendi e vi que poderia lidar com ela. Fugimos juntos. Ao retomar a Mansão Swan, o duque e eu decidimos que me casaria com Isabella por você com a procuração que me deu. Ela aceitou e o pai ficou mais do que satisfeito. De fato, tinha acabado de descobrir que o patife do filho tinha fugido da Inglaterra na calada da noite, deixando dívidas de jogo para trás. O duque, desesperado para salvar a família da bancarrota, aceitou o seu acordo financeiro pela união, além da minha pelo casamento com Rosalie. Ainda assim, eu não tinha tanta certeza, mas no fim, descobri que havia vários motivos que indicavam que essa seria a melhor solução. Isabella é adorável, inteligente, uma dama. E você não terá de ir a Londres e perder tempo procurando outra noiva. Já tem uma. Ela está aqui e é maravilhosa. Tudo vai terminar bem quando se conhecerem melhor. — Fez uma ligeira pausa, tomando fôlego, depois prosseguiu: — Talvez você fique com raiva, acreditando que fiz tudo isso de propósito. Talvez tudo o que falei soe falso, mas juro que refleti muito a respeito disso tudo. Observei Isabella e juro que ela o merece. Ela é uma boa pessoa. Não é nem arrogante nem vaidosa demais. E boa, estável, leal...

— Você a faz parecer um maldito cavalo ou um sabujo, Jack. Mas ela não é Rosalie!

— Não, e que sorte a sua. Vamos lá, viu como ela o defendeu. _Você, _que quase me matava! Verdade seja dita, Edward, não ficaria satisfeito com Rosalie como esposa por muito tempo.

— Ah! Seu patife... Você faz parecer como se tivesse me salvado de um destino pior que a morte. Quer que eu acredite que me protegeu de uma praga e a pegou para si, que se martirizou em meu benefício. Roubou minha noiva, Jack. Já chega de ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas, maldito, eu...

— Milorde — Amun chamou baixinho, a mão novamente em seu ombro. — Precisamos enfrentar os fatos no momento. Excesso de emoção é enervante e leva à violência. Não posso mais permitir tal comportamento em Masen.

— Onde está minha irmã? E quanto a Emmett, Jasper e mamãe?

— O Sr. Emmett insistiu para que todos partissem até que tudo fosse esclarecido. Ele é um jovem muito inteligente. Assim que entendeu a situação, aprontou a família e em duas horas encaminharam-se para a casa de Londres.

Virando-se para o mordomo, Edward perguntou:

— Quer dizer que estou sozinho com esse ladrão de noivas? — Esfregou as mãos e sorriu satisfeito. — Perfeito! Isso significa que posso matá-lo sem a interferência de ninguém. Sem Jasper fazendo sermões ou Emmett rindo às minhas custas, e sem minha irmã e mamãe perdendo os sentidos. Não foi idéia de Emmett, foi? Não. Você teve receio do que poderia acontecer e o convenceu a levá-los daqui... Ah! O que isso importa? Graças a Deus todos se foram. Agora posso matar esse patife! — Edward rugiu, pondo-se de pé.

— Por favor, milorde, basta!

Edward se deteve e encarou a garota de minutos antes. Aquela que tentara salvá-lo. A que se dizia sua esposa.

Estremeceu diante do absurdo da situação. Não aceitaria aquilo. Não poderia.

— Diga-me seu nome, pelo menos, menina — falou num tom rouco, a raiva borbulhando sob a superfície.

— Sou Isabella Marie Swan, filha mais nova do duque de Beresford. E não sou mais uma menina. Tenho dezoito anos, portanto sou uma mulher.

Ficou quieta e ele a fitou, vendo que ela possuía um belo rosto com olhos castanhos luminosos que indicavam inteligência. O cabelo tinha sido amarrado na altura da nuca, deixando ver sua estrutura: os ossos marcados das faces, a boca suave, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e as orelhas pequenas e delicadas.

Ainda assim, nada o animou.

Ela enrodilhou o laço da camisola nos dedos, mostrando nervosismo. Levantou o rosto e fitou-o mais uma vez.

— Não se lembra nem um pouco de mim?

— Não.

— Suponho que eu tenha mudado um pouco nesses anos. Eu era mais roliça e ainda mais baixa. Meu cabelo sempre ficava preso em trancas infantis. Portanto, é natural que não tenha me percebido. Mas agora...

— Realmente não dou à mínima se você era careca ou obesa. Deixe-me em paz. Vá dormir. Fique tranqüila, pois não tenho a intenção de desonrá-la. Não tenho o hábito de me deitar com mulheres estranhas.

Ela se empertigou, depois olhou para Jack. Voltando-se para Edward, sentenciou:

— Muito bem, então. Estarei no quarto da condessa, se não se opuser.

— Durma no corredor! Ou com Jack, pois isso não é da minha conta! Afinal, ele se casou com você também.

Isabella se virou sem dizer mais nada. Pegou uma vela e começou a subir a escada.

O que esperava, afinal? Que ele a visse e caísse de amo res? Que a comparasse a Rosalie e decidisse de pronto que ela era melhor do que sua irmã? Que cantasse "aleluia" e doasse sua fortuna à caridade pelo que Jack a convencera a fazer? Ou teria sido seu pai?

Ah, seu pai... Lembrou-se das palavras cheias de súplica dele, usando os sentimentos em seu favor. Não, aquilo era imaginação sua. Se não tivesse concordado com o plano, ele não a teria forçado.

Mas o dinheiro! O pai precisava dele para livrar a família da desgraça promovida por Jared. Seu irmão, quando regressasse à Inglaterra, talvez se redimisse com a influência dos cunhados Jacob e Edward.

Ah! Lá vinha ela mais uma vez, tentando encontrar desculpas que justificassem seus atos quando, de fato, não havia nada a dizer. Edward fora traído pelo primo, por Rosalie e pelo duque.

E por ela mesma. Ela que esperava com todo o seu fervor que as reações dele ao descobrir tudo fossem tão diferentes.

Naquela noite, porém, Edward enfrentava a realidade com raiva e frustração.

_Tudo ficará bem, não desista, _uma voz insistente recitava um mantra em sua mente.

Tola e imatura, isso é o que ela era...

Rosalie a esperava no alto da escada, retorcendo as mãos junto ao peito.

— E então? — perguntou sem preâmbulos. — Começaram a brigar de novo? Decidiram duelar com espadas ou armas por minha causa?

— Está alucinando?

— Não seja tola... O que quer dizer com isso? Isabella somente balançou a cabeça.

— Ele me mandou ir dormir — admitiu, tentando tirar qualquer emoção da voz.

— Você sabia que isso aconteceria, Isabella. Eu avisei e a papai também. Porém ele a forçou a concordar com esse plano. Precavi Jack, mas ele não me deu ouvidos. Todos vocês sabiam que Edward me desejava e não a você. Como ele haveria de querer qualquer outra mulher após ter me conhecido? Ele nem se lembra de você, não é mesmo?

Isabella meneou a cabeça.

— Não que eu me importe por ser uma condessa, Isabella, pois não terá uma vida feliz. Se o seu marido a odeia, não suporta olhá-la e deixa o cômodo assim que você entra nele, como poderia? Não. Eu é que deveria ser uma condessa ou até uma baronesa, mas cá estou eu como viscondessa... No entanto, foi o que eu quis, não? Escolhi Jack e ele não teve alternativa depois que tomei minha decisão. Tem certeza de que Edward não está tentando matar Jack?

— Amun saberá controlá-los.

— Um mordomo dando ordens... — Rosalie comentou.

— Eu jamais admitiria tal coisa se fosse à dona aqui.

Isabella passou pela irmã. Olhando por sobre o ombro, declarou:

— Ele a quer, está certa nesse ponto. É provável que a queira para sempre.

— Eu disse a Jack que o conde jamais o perdoaria. — Rosalie sorriu. — E mesmo assim ele decidiu não acreditar em mim. Descobri que os homens nem sempre admitem a verdade, mesmo que ela lhes seja apresentada com clareza. Acreditam ser capazes de mudar tudo ao gosto deles. — Silenciou um instante, depois diminuiu sua beleza com um franzir de cenho. — Começo a acreditar que talvez eu tenha cometido um erro. Jack não é o homem com quem me casei. Ele quer me dar ordens e me tratar como um objeto. Chegou até mesmo a insinuar que Edward não é um cavalheiro como ele. Sabia que ele tentou liberdades comigo na carruagem a caminho da Claybourn? Em plena luz do dia! Não permiti tal comportamento. Talvez Edward não seja tão indelicado, e leve em consideração as sensibilidades femininas. Sim, devo ter cometido um erro. Imagine! Sabia que Jack me ameaçou ao... — Calou-se antes de revelar os detalhes.

Isabella encarou a irmã sem saber o que pensar. Ela havia se arrependido do casamento com Jack? Como podia? Por certo Jack brincava com ela e a provocava, mas a irmã parecia gostar dele.

— Então por que atacou Edward?

— Porque você avançou sobre Jack. Pareceu a coisa certa a fazer. Antes de descer para falar com Edward, Jack me abraçou, beijou... e alertou que enviaria um dragão para eu enfrentar. Ele gostou de me ver agir como uma estouvada e gritar no ouvido de Edward. Tudo isso é muito estranho. Os homens são muito esquisitos.

— Jack saberá consertar as coisas. Eles são muito unidos, segundo Amun.

— Eu acredito que Jack mereça sofrer pelo que fez. — Rosalie deu de ombros.

— Mas você foi cúmplice dele!

— Jack é homem. Ele é o responsável.

— Isso é loucura — Isabella concluiu e deu as costas para a irmã, deixando-a ao pé da escadaria espiando por sobre o gradil. Caminhou pelos corredores, nos quais vários retratos dos falecidos Cullen estavam pendurados. Entrou no quarto e estremeceu. A cama era muito menor do que na suíte principal, mas já que ela era bem pequena, não tinha importância.

Lembrou-se do momento em que Amun mostrara a suíte do conde. Só conseguira ver a imensa cama que dominava o quarto, percebendo pela primeira vez que maridos e esposas costumavam partilhar o leito ocasionalmente, ainda mais quando desejavam ter filhos. Não compreendia o processo, mas, só de pensar em se despir diante de um homem, seu cérebro parou de funcionar. Amun, que Deus abençoasse sua alma sábia, aconselhara:

— Acredito que seja melhor deixar milorde acostumar-se com a situação. Milady precisa ser reconhecida como esposa, antes que ele a aceite como mulher.

O problema era que seu quarto era frio e vazio, muito mais vazio agora que Edward estivera nele.

Apagou a vela e subiu na cama, tremendo violentamente entre os lençóis frios. Imaginou se passaria o resto de suas noites naquela cama. Naquele instante, tinha perdido uma boa porção de seu otimismo quanto ao casamento. Será que a irmã estava certa, e Edward a ignoraria para sempre?

Aquele não era nem mesmo um casamento de conveniência, pois Edward pagara por ela. Ou melhor, pagara por Rosalie e ficara com ela em vez disso.

Jack gastara horas conversando com ela. Aquilo fizera parte do plano do cunhado para que ele se certificasse de seu valor como esposa de um Cullen, sem dúvida. Pelo menos passara no teste dele. Jack havia dito que desejava que ela fosse sua prima. Ela sorrira, dizendo que já eram cunhados. Ante a resposta, um brilho no olhar do moço que parecia ter cativado Rosalie tinha surgido.

— Então estará tão enraizada em minha família que nunca conseguirá escapar — ele afirmara.

Ela repetira inúmeras vezes que Edward não amava Rosalie, pois não a conhecia de fato, sabendo somente de sua beleza e desconhecendo seus defeitos.

_Edward não ama Rosalie, _repetiu consigo, bufando, desgostosa. E agora ele estava casado com a irmã não tão bela, por quem não nutria o menor sentimento.

Isabella se enfiou ainda mais sob as cobertas, lembrando-se da cena do marido entrando furioso no quarto.

Fazia três anos que não o via. Nos últimos dois dias, ficara se perguntando se ele tinha mudado muito, se engordara ou perdera cabelos ou dentes...

E então ele tinha aparecido como ela se lembrava. Um pouco mais velho, talvez, mas o mesmo homem sério com misteriosos olhos verdes. E com aquele perfil altivo que lhe dava um ar arrogante. O único traço que arruinava a imagem de séculos de aristocracia era uma covinha no queixo.

E aquele lindo homem era seu marido agora.

Estranhamente, porém, ela só se dera conta de que o amava de fato ao vê-lo gritar antes de investir com todas as forças contra o primo. Edward era o homem que ela queria.

Isabella sentiu o otimismo retornar aos poucos. Tudo terminaria bem, repetiu para si mesma.

Ainda estava acordada, quando o ouviu se movimentar no quarto adjacente.

_O que acontecerá amanhã? _perguntou-se, ansiosa.

— Que diabo está fazendo aqui? — Edward exigiu sem delicadeza.

Eram sete horas da manhã, por certo cedo demais para que ele estivesse no estábulo. O dia se apresentava nevoento e nublado, ou seja, combinando bem com o humor dela e o dele também. Edward vestia calças de couro, um casaco-marrom escuro e botas que havia tempos não viam graxa. Estava cansado, barbudo, amarrotado e muito irritado. Objetivamente, tinha a aparência de um bruto.

Aos olhos equívocos de Isabella, porém, parecia maravilhoso.

— Estava me aprontando para cavalgar, milorde.

— Talvez minha visão tenha sido afetada, pois não vejo nenhum cavalo que não pertença a este estábulo. Que cavalo irá montar? Apesar de eu ser o asno nesta história, decerto não poderá _me _montar.

Isabella ficou calada um instante, depois respondeu:

— O Sr. McCallum me emprestou Fanny desde que cheguei.

— Fanny pertence a minha irmã.

— Sei disso. Fanny é uma égua esperta, mas com boas maneiras. Eu sei cavalgar, milorde, não precisa se preocupar com a possibilidade de eu não tratá-la bem. Talvez prefira que eu use outro?

— Então não trouxe nenhum cavalo consigo?

— Não. — Na verdade, o pai tinha vendido o último havia alguns meses, esvaziando o estábulo do ducado.

— Está vestindo um costume de montaria, ainda que não seja nem mesmo da moda do ano passado. Presumo que o salafrário do seu pai tenha ao menos lhe dado um mínimo de roupas até que você conseguisse me adular a fim de obter outras novas. Como ofensa verbal aquele era um bom começo.

— Não sei, pois nem pensei nisso. Ele bufou e ela ouviu uma resfolegada em resposta, vindo de uma das baias.

— E Garth — Edward informou sobre o garanhão. — Então você não pensa em peles, fitas e plumas?

— Só quando se faz necessário.

— Não consigo imaginar Rosalie não pensando em roupas, enfeites e todas as coisas que as mulheres costumam usar para atrair os homens. Por que você seria diferente?

— Rosalie é bela. Ela precisa de coisas bonitas ao redor dela para que a admirem.

— Errado! Ela não precisa de nada! Ficaria gloriosa mesmo sem nada sobre a tez alva.

Como ofensa verbal, essa superava a anterior.

— Sim, isso também é verdade. O que quer que eu faça, milorde?

— Quero que desapareça e que tudo isso não passe de um pesadelo.

Por mais difícil que fosse, Isabella permaneceu ereta, com uma expressão neutra fixa no rosto. Forçou-se a não gritar, esmurrá-lo ou até mesmo cair de joelhos chorando.

— Quis dizer se prefere que eu pegue outro cavalo em vez de montar Fanny.

Edward correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Encarou a moça que todos afirmavam ser sua esposa. Ela parecia pálida, mesmo à luz tênue do estábulo, contudo suas costas continuavam tão eretas como se tivesse um cabo de vassoura amarrado na espinha. O cabelo encontrava-se preso sob o chapeuzinho puído, ainda que uma mecha tivesse escapado e se enrolasse ao lado do ombro. Era avermelhado. Um avermelhado escuro até agradável. Mas de nada adiantava. A seu ver este poderia ser roxo ou azul que não faria diferença. Ela era uma completa desconhecida.

Edward praguejou baixinho, e Isabella nem sequer pestanejou.

— Diabos! Pode pegar Fanny e eu mesmo julgarei suas habilidades.

* * *

_E meninas, já deu para perceber que a vida da Bella não vai ser fácil não, né? Pois é, essa coitada ainda vai sofrer muito, mais ela é uma guerreira, ela vai superar!_

_E o Edward está revoltado, coitado ser traido pelo primo que ele ama mais que os proprios irmãos! No inicio eu tinha colocado o Emmett para trair o Edward em ver do Jacob, mais sabe quando você não consegue ver aquela pessoa no persongem? Foi isso que aconteceu, para mim o traira tinha que ser o Jacob, pois eles se parecem e muito... Desculpe-me as Team Jacob, mais eu sou Team Edward sabe? E eu acho que só o Jacob mesmo para amansar a vibora da Rosalie! E muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, vocês não perdem por me acompanharem!_

_Então até Sabado meus amores... Se der posto antes... Fiquem com Deus... Bom fim de semana... Robsteijooosss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meus Amores... Bom Dia! Nesse capitulo de hoje, é tenso! O Edward vai deixar vocês nervosas o.O, Ele é terrivel quando está revoltado! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O Sr. McCallum, um homem forte de cerca cinqüenta anos, dava ordens a um dos auxiliares quando Edward e Isabella conduziram as montarias para fora.

— Bom dia, milorde.

Edward somente acenou em resposta. Em sua opinião, ele o tinha traído ao entregar a égua de Sinjun àquela desconhecida. Assim como seu maldito primo, que merecia um tiro, e até mesmo Amun.

— Milady monta bem e conduz com mãos leves — McCallum observou sem saber que atiçava a ira do patrão.

Edward resmungou. Quem se importaria se ela fosse até uma vaqueira?

Quem se importava com ele? Ninguém.

Ajudou Isabella a montar e depois subiu em Garth, que acostumado ao descanso das duas últimas semanas, protestou dançando de lado. Edward se divertiu com isso. Conversou com o garanhão, afagou-o no pescoço e, em seguida, incitou-o a galopar, deixando Isabella para trás.

— Bem, Fanny — Isabella suspirou —, talvez seja melhor mostrarmos a ele que não pode nos fazer comer poeira. — Despediu-se de McCallum com um aceno e partiu em disparada.

Edward a esperava mais adiante com a expressão impassível. McCallum estava certo: a jovem era boa amazona... o que o agradava somente por saber que a égua da irmã não sofreria. Antes que ela se aproximasse, virou o cavalo e continuou a galope, ultrapassando uma árvore caída. Pelo canto do olho, percebeu que Isabella conduzia Fanny com segurança. Por fim, parou às margens de um riacho, seu lugar predileto quando garoto.

Quando deteve Fanny ao lado de Garth, ela se manifestou:

— Lindo lugar! Há um riacho muito parecido com este em Swan. Quando eu era garota adorava passar horas lá, pescando e nadando. Era tão bom...

Como início de conversa, aquilo não serviu para nada.

— Conte-me por que o fez — Edward exigiu sem preâmbulos.

Isabella sentiu o coração acelerar. O bom Deus sabia que havia muitas verdades naquela história. Decidiu falar a principal, pelo menos do ponto de vista do pai.

— Meu pai precisava de fundos, pois meu irmão fugiu do país deixando uma montanha de dívidas de jogo. O acordo com Jack não seria o suficiente e... Não tínhamos tempo, milorde. Nossa casa poderia ser tomada e...

Edward fez um gesto abrupto com a mão, silenciando-a e assustando Garth ao mesmo tempo. O cavalo, desacostumado a tal comportamento por parte do dono, virou o pescoço e mordicou a orelha de Fanny, que sobressaltada, empinou as patas e desequilibrou Isabella, levando-a ao chão.

Ela ficou caída, os ossos ainda vibrando, e temeu se mexer. Olhou para Edward, placidamente montado no garanhão. Ele a censurou com olhos sombrios antes de desmontar. Fanny, assustada, partiu em disparada, de volta à mansão.

— Ainda bem está bem acolchoada com tantas camadas de anáguas. Consegue ficar de pé?

Isabella assentiu e ficou de joelhos, porém sentiu uma vertigem.

Edward a segurou por debaixo dos braços e a ergueu. Ela não pesava nada. Sentiu que a moça retomava sua postura ereta e a soltou.

— Estou bem. — Ela dispensou ajuda e olhou para a estrada. — Droga. Fanny foi embora.

E era culpa dele, Edward pensou, exasperado. Agora seria obrigado a segurá-la na sela diante de si.

— Está claro que não é uma amazona tão proficiente quanto alega ser, ou se manteria mais alerta.

Como ofensa verbal, foi a mais eficiente, pois atingiu em cheio o orgulho dela. Isabella não era apenas uma amazona competente: era a melhor, pois cavalgava desde que começara a andar.

— Já que seu garanhão é tão mal comportado quando milorde se agita na sela, provavelmente tem razão. — Virou-se e começou a caminhar de volta à mansão.

Edward a viu partir. Deveria se desculpar. Deveria levá-la consigo.

_Maldição!_

A roupa de montaria que ela usava agora estava rasgada debaixo do braço direito e boa parte da bainha descosturada se arrastava na terra. O chapéu tinha voado e o cabelo caía-lhe pelas costas. Sem falar que ela mancava um pouco.

Praguejando, Edward montou e a seguiu.

Isabella ouviu que ele se aproximava, e continuou a andar. Naquele instante, só queria que ele fosse para o inferno.

De repente, foi erguida pela cintura e acomodada de lado diante dele.

— Desculpe-me.

— Que gesto mais romântico... — ela comentou, irônica.

— Só não queria discutir com você, nem ter de desmontar de novo. Ah, quanta bobagem!

— Eu poderia ter caminhado — ela afirmou por fim. — Não estamos tão longe assim.

— Está maltrapilha. Parece uma criada que foi aproveitada por meia dúzia de homens sem nem receber uma paga em troca.

Isabella se considerava uma moça de bom temperamento. Era paciente e perseverante diante de situações desfavoráveis. Diante dos espetáculos da mãe e da irmã, sorria com complacência e seguia com sua rotina.

Com Edward, porém... não resistiu. Virou-se e empurrou-o de lado com toda a força, desequilibrando-o, enquanto se mantinha firme, segurando Garth pela crina. Assim como ela, ele se viu estatelado no chão, avaliando se tinha algo quebrado.

— Você vai sofrer as conseqüências!

— E Jack ainda me disse que você era um cavalheiro...

— Ser um cavalheiro de nada adianta quando um homem é confrontado com uma esposa que não conhece, não deseja e nunca quis! Uma esposa descuidada, descontrolada e violenta!

— Parece que também vai precisar de novas roupas de montaria — ela observou, cínica.

— Essas roupas não são de montaria. Além de impostora também é ignorante?

— Impostora, eu? Não sou nada disso.

— Então por que fez o que fez?

Ela abriu a boca, depois voltou a fechá-la. Estava claro que Jack falhara ao tentar acalmá-lo.

Pensou em todos os motivos que a levaram a se casar com Edward e em como ele refutaria cada um deles. Só havia uma verdade que ela ainda não podia revelar.

— Não tem resposta, tem? Não estou surpreso, ainda mais após todas as tolices que Jack me falou ontem. — Ele se levantou e foi até o garanhão, acariciando-o no focinho. — Tenho de acreditar que se dispôs a se sacrificar pelo bem de seu pai? Que você e ele convenceram Jack, aquele patife, que me salvariam de uma temporada de sofrimento em Londres? Que tudo isso foi feito em _meu _benefício? Ou vai me dizer que você se negou e seu pai a forçou?

Aquilo era ridículo! Jack jamais insinuaria tal coisa. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, porém, Edward completou, bufando tal qual o cavalo:

— Lamento, mas não consigo acreditar nisso. Nos dias de hoje os pais não conseguem mais forçar as filhas a fazer nada contra a vontade.

— Papai não me forçou a nada. Ele me ama, mas eu...

— Sim, eu sei. Você precisou ajudá-lo... Espero que esteja contente com minha aquisição, já que paguei um preço bem alto por uma desconhecida.

Isabella empertigou-se na sela.

— Gostaria que me desse uma chance, milorde. Saberei ser uma boa esposa.

Edward olhou para a mulher desarrumada sobre o cavalo. Parecia pálida e ele ficou imaginando se não teria se machucado na queda. Mas ela continuou:

— Jack afirmou que o senhor preferiria arrancar um dente a ter de enfrentar uma temporada de bailes em Londres.

— E você acreditou nele? Na certa não imaginou que meu primo só estava tentando encontrar uma desculpa para seu comportamento desonroso.

— Estou certa de que ele se sente imensamente culpado, pois gosta muito de milorde.

— Porém muito mais de sua irmã!

— Sim, ele a ama.

— Ele é um Judas e merece ter os miolos estourados, isso sim.

— Jack não teve a intenção de magoá-lo. Não pode acreditar que ele tenha se casado com Rosalie com esse propósito. Ele mentiu quanto à sua pouca vontade de ir a Londres?

Edward olhou para as botas gastas.

— Não, mas não cabia a ele tomar esse tipo de decisão.

— Sinto muito. Ele duvidava de que isso fosse verdade.

— Sabe que posso anular este casamento e exigir o dinheiro de volta do ladrão do seu pai, não?

— Não ouse falar assim de meu pai! — Ela ergueu o punho.

Edward continuou a encará-la com expressão neutra.

— No que tenho de acreditar?

Pela primeira vez, Isabella sentiu culpa pelo que havia feito.

— Sinto muito, milorde, de verdade. Não consideraria a idéia de me dar uma chance? Poderia me mandar para casa com uma anulação?

— Exato. Nossa união seria dissolvida.

— Reconsidere, por favor! Talvez em pouco tempo deixe de se importar com minha presença em Masen. Tentarei deixá-lo à vontade e...

— Mulheres! Não entendem que os homens sabem viver muito bem sem vocês penduradas em nós?

— Eu não interferiria em sua vida e me certificaria de que a rotina da casa fosse mantida.

— A rotina da casa vai muito bem, obrigado, ou se esqueceu de minha mãe e de todos os criados que nos servem?

Ela tinha se esquecido, mesmo, da existência da mãe e dos irmãos. Amun dissera que todos estavam em Londres e que logo voltariam. Oh, Deus! Será que também a desprezariam?

— Eu me esqueci realmente, desculpe. — Inclinou-se na direção dele, ansiosa. — Por favor, peço uma chance. Não _me anule _ainda.

— _Anulá-la?... _— Ele riu sem vontade. — Faz com que isso pareça um ato violento. — Edward balançou a cabeça com desdém. — Ah, entendo onde pretende chegar. Tem esperanças de ir para a cama comigo, não? Sabe que não conseguirei a anulação se tirar a sua virgindade. E isso o que quer? Seu pai a aconselhou a me seduzir?

Encarando-o, ela meneou a cabeça com veemência.

— Não pensei em nada disso e não recebi conselhos de ninguém!

Calado, ele a observou.

— E verdade, milorde. Não sei nada a respeito de sedução. Ela não deve fazer parte do relacionamento entre marido e mulher, afinal minha mãe me falou que isso é o que os jovens fazem ao arruinar a reputação das moças inocentes.

— Sua mãe não disse nada mais específico?

— Apenas que se um homem se aproximasse demais de mim, ou segurasse minha mão por um tempo além do desejado, eu deveria me afastar.

Edward não conseguiu segurar o riso, e Isabella se alegrou. Só esperava que ele não estivesse rindo dela.

— Farei o meu melhor para agradá-lo, prometo. Sou tranqüila e...

— E a mulher mais irritante e destemperada que já conheci. Acabou de me derrubar do cavalo!

— De fato. — Isabella revelou surpresa na voz e nos olhos. — E isso é muito estranho. Não costumo agir assim.

Ele olhou para o corpete justo no qual dois botões tinham aberto revelando uma porção da pele alva.

— Talvez... — Ele continuou a olhar para o colo tenro. — Talvez eu esteja enganado e você mesma decida pedir a anulação.

— Oh, não. Quero ser sua esposa.

— Será? Desabotoe o corpete, então. Quero ver o resto. — Fitou-a com olhos semicerrados. — Vejo que empalideceu. Eu a choquei, por acaso? Insultei suas sensibilidades virginais? Bem, ao menos agora sei que há um modo de silenciá-la.

Assustada, ela refletiu que Edward tinha razão quanto àquilo.

— Quantos anos você tem? — ele perguntou.

— Dezoito. Já disse isso ontem.

— Então tem idade para ser esposa e mãe.

— Mas eu...

— Calada ou exigirei que se dispa e me mostre tudo pelo que paguei.

Isabella ficou muda como uma pedra.

Edward a encarou, porém ela não se mexeu. Ele segurou as rédeas de Garth e se pôs a caminhar, puxando consigo o garanhão.

Isabella o observou em silêncio. Um rasgo nas calças revelava uma porção da pele clara e ela sorriu, gostando do que via. Quanto à própria aparência...

Endireitou-se na sela e continuou a observar o marido enquanto pensava na tal anulação. Teria de se informar com Jack. Sabia tão pouco em relação a casamentos. E tudo o que conhecia sobre virgindade era que ela era uma virgem e deixaria de ser quando fosse para a cama do marido. Não entendia muito bem o que poderia acontecer. O certo seria perguntar ao esposo, mas duvidava de que ele esclarecesse qualquer coisa naquele estado de ânimo.

De repente, Edward parou.

— Estou cansado e Garth também. Desça um instante. Vamos descansar sob aqueles carvalhos.

Isabella desmontou e ele nem se importou em prender as rédeas do cavalo, deixando-o solto.

— Sente-se. — Apontou para um monte gramado e sentou-se um pouco mais distante, recostando-se num tronco e cruzando as pernas. Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

— Jack me contou que você estava envolvido numa missão. Por isso ele o substituiu.

— E pelo visto fiz uma bobagem. Escolhi o homem errado em que confiar. Jesus amado, minha vida inteira arruinada por causa de...

— A missão foi bem-sucedida? — ela o interrompeu.

— Sim. — Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou com perversidade. — Na verdade eu prefiro a companhia da adorável dama que resgatei na França. Jane é uma fêmea e não uma menina fazendo de conta que é mulher... Sem falar que se mostrou muito interessada em mim. Eu, no entanto, pensei estar casado. Acreditei que Rosalie estivesse à minha espera. Por isso me esquivei. — Fechou os olhos novamente.

— Mas você é um homem casado.

— Você, entretanto, não é Rosalie.

— Essa mulher que resgatou é francesa?

— Sim. É amante de um homem muito importante.

— Não haveria de querer uma amante para esposa.

— Por que não?

— Só está dizendo isso para me magoar. Nenhum homem consideraria isso decente. E quanto aos seus herdeiros? Ouvi meu pai conversando com um vizinho.

— A sabedoria dos dezoito anos aliada à bisbilhotice...

— O senhor _me anulará? _

Ele ficou calado.

— Não me dará nem uma chance? — ela insistiu.

— Quieta. Quero descansar.

Isabella olhou o cavalo que pastava ali perto. Por um momento, pensou em montá-lo e seguir para o estábulo sozinha.

— Tive um sonho muito esquisito em minha primeira noite aqui — contou, puxando conversa. — Sonhei que havia uma moça parada a meu lado da cama como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa. Era tão bonita, mas parecia muito triste. Quando acordei, ela desapareceu. Mas o sonho pareceu tão real... Os sonhos podem ser estranhos, não? Edward abriu os olhos e a encarou muito sério.

— Foi um sonho apenas. Esqueça.

Isabella piscou, confusa. Por que ele reagira de modo tão estranho?

— Já esqueci — aquiesceu com um suspiro.

Emmett exalava entusiasmo.

— Sim, Amun, voltei! Eu disse à mamãe, Sinjun e Jasper que ia para as corridas em Newmarket, e todos acreditaram. Exceto Sinjun. Mas isso já era de se esperar... A garota é esperta. Às vezes até demais para o meu gosto. — Ele deu um suspiro. — Bem, deixemos isso de lado. Estou ansioso para conhecer a esposa de Edward.

Amun forçou um sorriso.

— Entre, por favor, e dê-me o seu casaco. Verá com seus próprios olhos como a jovem é adorável. Conforme deve imaginar, milorde precisará de algum tempo para se ajustar à boa sorte que teve. A nova condessa é, como sabe, um tanto inesperada.

— Sim, e por isso você decidiu que Edward deveria ficar sozinho... Pobre cunhada, não a invejo quando mamãe voltar. Quer dizer, então, que meu irmão não a aprovou? Estranho. Jack sempre teve excelente gosto para mulheres, exceto por aquela Carleton... Por outro lado, Edward sempre foi caprichoso e exigente demais.

— Não acredito que capricho seja uma qualidade nobre, portanto não cai bem para milorde. O problema todo é a mudança. Mudanças abruptas são sempre difíceis, mesmo para o mais nobre dos homens. A nova condessa, como eu disse antes, é tudo o que um cavalheiro pode desejar numa esposa.

— Começo a entender. Ela não é nada comparada a deleitável Rosalie, Amun, é isso?

Rosalie, que da saleta de refeições vislumbrou o lindo rapaz e a conversação ainda mais interessante, refletiu sobre o termo "deleitável". Não sabia seu significado, ao certo, mas resolveu que a intenção era bastante óbvia. Por isso foi para o vestíbulo.

— Olá, sou lady Rosalie. Quem é o senhor?

Emmett se virou para a voz desconhecida e fitou a moça parada na soleira da porta.

Para a surpresa dela, o cavalheiro, diferentemente de todos os outros, não ficou hipnotizado com sua aparição. Ela sabia que estava bem arrumada, então por que aquilo? Ele devia ter algum problema na vista.

O rapaz ficou parado, com a cabeça inclinada. Talvez porque aquela reação fosse comum diante de alguém "deleitável" como ela.

Ele sorriu e disse com voz arrastada:

— Sou Emmett Cullen, irmão de Edward. Onde está a nova condessa? E o que você faz aqui?

— Ela está comigo.

— Olá, Jack. — Emmett sorriu para o primo que saíra da saleta com a mão estendida. — Devo ficar feliz por encontrá-lo vivo ou essa ainda é uma questão pendente?

— Escute, Emmett...

— Amun não me revelou nenhum segredo, primo. Eu entendi a situação por mim mesmo. É muito bom vê-lo inteiro. — Franziu a testa. — Está com o lábio inchado? Então chegaram às vias de fato!

— Sou a esposa de Jack — interveio Rosalie com um sorriso desenhado no rosto.

— Sim, eu sei. É um prazer — Emmett respondeu, distraído, e continuou a falar com o primo: — Acertou-o também?

— Desferi alguns golpes. A esposa dele me atacou, acredita?

— E eu ataquei Edward — acrescentou Rosalie.

Emmett sabia que a criatura gloriosa estava ofendida por seu descaso e achou isso engraçado. Jack precisaria ser "de circo" para controlar aquele bibelô.

— Venha, Jack, quero ouvir todos os detalhes. Edward está aqui?

— Não, ele e Isabella saíram para cavalgar.

— Isabella?

— Isabella Swan — explicou Jack.

— Minha irmã — Rosalie se apressou em acrescentar.

— Ah... — Emmett mal a fitou. — Vamos, Jack.

Deixaram-na parada no vestíbulo.

— Deseja alguma coisa, milady? — Amun perguntou, solícito.

— Não — ela respondeu, atônita. — Vou subir... Deve haver alguma coisa errada — murmurou, tateando o vestido e os cabelos.

Amun sorriu para si mesmo.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, não fez o mesmo ao ver a aparência do conde e da esposa.

— Milorde! Milady! O que...

— Não se preocupe, Amun. — Edward se virou para Isabella e ordenou: — Vá para cima e se arrume.

Isabella comprimiu os lábios, mas obedeceu.

— Caímos dos cavalos — ele explicou, taciturno.

— Milady está mancando — observou o mordomo ao vê-la se afastar.

— Ela merece... Logo vai estar melhor, garanto.

Ao saber que o irmão tinha chegado, Edward praguejou. E continuou praguejando até a saleta.

— Ah! — exclamou Emmett ao vê-lo entrar. — Deixe-me vê-lo. Jack me disse que apanhou sem nem conseguir deixar uma marca em você. Claro que também garantiu que o deixou fazer isso...

— A esposa dele foi quem quase me matou — Jack acusou, amargo. — Antes ainda se portava como minha cunhada, mas agora não demonstra nenhuma lealdade. Sinto-me traído.

— Traído, você? Seu patife imundo! — Edward praguejou por entre os dentes.

Mas não havia mais nada a dizer. Agora só restava decidir se anularia ou não o casamento.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Olhou para o irmão. — Está tudo bem com mamãe, Sinjun e Jasper?

— Estão todos bem. Eu só estava curioso... Onde está a moça com quem Jack o casou? Ela é estrábica ou gorda demais? Tem todos os dentes? Os seios são murchos?

— Não seja cretino, Emmett! — Jack exclamou. — Isabella é adorável, doce e...

— Ela não é Rosalie. — repetiu Edward, irado.

— Acabei de conhecer Rosalie, Edward — Emmett informou, divertido. — Jack logo se postou ao lado dela. Deve temer que todos os homens que a olhem fiquem perdidos.

— Se a viu, sabe que isso é possível.

— Mas você não me pareceu abalado, Emmett... — Jack refletiu. — Por quê?

O rapaz deu de ombros.

— As mulheres são todas iguais. Desde que sejam carinhosas na cama, quem se importa? Desculpe, Jack, não quis ofender sua esposa, mas é que... Tentarei ser um bom primo, está bem?

Jack refletiu a respeito de Emmett. Gostava do primo, porém não o entendia. O cinismo e a indiferença em relação às mulheres não o conduziram a uma vida monástica, mas a um apetite devasso... As mulheres eram um esporte para Emmett, nada mais. E ele se dispunha a pagar o preço e aceitar as conseqüências. Era um alívio saber que Rosalie não o atiçava. Quanto a Edward...

Virou-se para esse primo e arriscou:

— Eu soube que você e Isabella foram cavalgar. Ela é uma excelente amazona... Mas me parece um tanto desarrumado, o que houve?

— Caí, ou melhor, a mulher com quem você me casou me empurrou de cima da sela. Antes disso foi ela quem caiu e agora tenho de lhe comprar uma nova roupa de montaria. Viu as roupas que ela usa? Antigas e sem graça! Aposto como as outras peças são tão pobres quanto a que vi hoje. Só pode ser um plano do pai para que eu seja obrigado a lhe fornecer um novo guarda-roupa. A aparência dela é um horror, Jack... Que você apodreça no inferno por isso!

— Estranho. — Jack franziu o cenho. — Rosalie tem lindos vestidos e sedas.

Edward nada falou ao se servir de conhaque. Com o copo na mão, dirigiu-se para o irmão e apontou o primo:

— Vou matar esse miserável.

— Não faça isso, mano, eu gosto de Jack. Deveria dar um desconto... Passamos à infância juntos e ele nunca lhe fez nada, fez? O perdão é sublime e...

Edward atirou o copo na direção de Emmett, que rapidamente se esquivou. O cristal se partiu contra a lareira. Ouviram uma batida à porta.

— Entre! — ordenou Jack com ar aflito.

Amun entrou carregando uma imensa bandeja de prata com o brasão da família.

— Trouxe-lhe uma refeição, milorde.

— Veio aqui só por temer que eu mate Jack — acusou Edward, mal-humorado.

— É melhor estar sempre alerta, senhor. Ele praguejou por entre os dentes.

Amun deu um suspiro discreto ao ouvir passos se aproximando. Aquele não era o melhor momento para as irmãs aparecerem, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Rosalie flanou para dentro do aposento, enquanto sua irmã ainda claudicava. Ela arrumara o glorioso cabelo loiro em cachos; Isabella, cujos cabelos avermelhados tinham um lindo tom, sufocara sua beleza num coque preso à nuca. Rosalie trocara de roupa e usava agora um lindo vestido cor de pêssego; Isabella preferira um vestido azul pálido com um deplorável decote alto.

Com as duas lado a lado, era fácil entender por que Edward se sentia traído, Emmett refletiu com a boca cheia de bolo, e acabou engasgando.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Isabella caminhou até ele e deu-lhe um soco entre as omoplatas que quase o levou ao chão.

Emmett respirou fundo, depois tomou-lhe a mão e a beijou no pulso.

— Sou Emmett, seu cunhado. Imagino que seja Isabella.

— Sim. Está melhor agora?

— Quase grudou minhas costas ao estômago, mas estou bem, obrigado. Bem-vinda à família Cullen. — Ele sorriu. — É verdade que derrubou Edward do cavalo?

— Não tive a intenção. Edward bufou.

— Ela é um touro, Edward... — Emmett pegou o braço da cunhada. — Melhor tomar cuidado.

— Eu também sou — emendou Rosalie.

— Ninguém diria isso de você, querida. — Jack riu.

— Você me chamaria de "deleitável"? Jack ficou sério.

— Eu sim, mas ninguém jamais ousaria...

Ela sorriu e lançou um olhar tão provocador na direção do marido que ele sentiu um arrepio subindo pela espinha.

Edward a observou, atento. Emmett se voltou para Isabella e convidou de modo agradável:

— Não gostaria de nos acompanhar?

— Eu também os acompanharei — Rosalie informou. O problema de Emmett devia ser mais sério do que imaginava. Virando-se na direção de Edward, sossegou, pois ele revelava tudo o que sentia no olhar. Sorriu, satisfeita. — Por favor, desculpe-me se lhe causei algum desconforto ontem à noite.

Edward apenas meneou a cabeça.

— Venha me servir chá, Rose — ordenou Jack.

— Já disse que esse apelido é odioso!

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Venha, Rose — Jack repetiu.

— É um apelido adorável — Emmett comentou ao ver que a linda mulher fulminava o marido com o olhar. — Gosto do som... Parece confortável como um par de chinelos velhos.

Isabella riu da analogia.

— É muito melhor do que Isabella! — Rosalie volveu, despeitada. — Prefiro ser confortável como um chinelo a ser considerada forte como um touro...

— Não tinha nada melhor para vestir? — Edward se voltou para a esposa, desgostoso. — Essa cor é deplorável.

O queixo dela se ergueu.

— É azul, uma cor que me agrada.

— Pois parece uma menina em idade escolar.

— Quem sabe, então, não queira comprar um novo para mim? Uma dúzia talvez?

Edward percebeu que não adiantava continuar expondo seu mau humor. Esforçou-se para recuperar o controle, uma qualidade que lhe era abundante menos de vinte e quatro horas antes. Aquela moça acabava com seu controle. Pegou um bolinho da bandeja e o mordeu com raiva.

— Montou Fanny? — Emmett perguntou à jovem cunhada, solidário.

— Sim, é uma excelente égua. Entretanto, não acredito que meu marido esteja convencido de minhas habilidades como amazona.

— Também, pudera... Você caiu, Isabella — Rosalie comentou.

— Foi um acidente infeliz. Serei mais cuidadosa no futuro.

Edward se perguntou se haveria um futuro. A anulação parecia ser a saída mais lógica.

Olhou para Isabella e viu medo em seus olhos claros. Medo dele ou do que ela havia feito?

Levantou-se num rompante.

— Tenho trabalho a fazer. A correspondência deve ter chegado. — Saiu e fechou a porta.

Choveu no começo da tarde, mas logo em seguida o céu clareou. Isabella encontrou Emmett no jardim, do lado oeste da mansão, refestelando-se ao sol.

— Emmett?

— Ah, minha irmãzinha. Encontrou-me por acaso ou veio à minha procura?

Ela nunca conhecera ninguém como ele, mas, por algum motivo, confiava no cunhado.

— Perguntei a Amun onde poderia encontrá-lo. Ele parece saber o paradeiro de todos.

— É verdade. Venha, sente-se ao lado desta ninfa rechonchuda. O que acha destas estátuas? Foram trazidas de Florença por meu avô... em uma fase de devassidão, pelo que contou a uns amigos.

— Eu ainda não as tinha visto. — Isabella olhou para uma fileira de mulheres nuas, cada uma numa pose diferente.

— No fundo do jardim ficam as estátuas masculinas e alguns casais. Evidentemente vovô tinha certo escrúpulo no tocante à presença e à curiosidade das crianças, por isso estão escondidas. O que está achando de Masen?

— Ainda não sei.

— Por que amarra os seios?

Isabella quase engoliu a língua e o encarou, emudecida.

— Perdão. Não quis ofendê-la. É que costumo falar o que penso.

— Como soube?

— Conheço as mulheres. O sexo frágil é óbvio para mim. Tome sua irmã, por exemplo. Rosalie brincará com Jack, que permitirá e até mesmo apreciará seus jogos. Mas ele já a tem sob controle sem que ela saiba.

— Não gosta das mulheres? Emmett a fitou, surpreso.

— Deus meu, eu não saberia viver sem elas. Duvido de que haja alguma coisa que se compare ao prazer que um homem pode ter com uma mulher.

Isabella soltou uma exclamação.

— Lamento, fui rude de novo, não? Você é jovem, Isabella, mas não é mimada. Tem uma força interior que, lamento informar, terá de pôr em uso logo. Agora diga, o que deseja?

— Vim perguntar se acredita que Edward quer a anulação do casamento e o que posso fazer para que ele me dê uma chance.

Emmett a observou, atento.

— Vou dizer o que penso. Edward é teimoso e intratável. Está zangado, sente-se traído e quer revidar. Muito provavelmente, está pensando na anulação. Depois de eu conhecer sua irmã, e ver como ele a olha, eu diria que seu tempo é curto, cunhadinha... Se o quer para marido, sugiro que o seduza. Faça isso até engravidar, assim, não haverá mais motivo para anulação.

Isabella o encarou, aturdida.

— Acredito que Edward esteja sem companhia feminina há algum tempo e, por isso, seja maleável a qualquer abordagem. Aja, Isabella. A paciência não é uma virtude neste caso.

Ela enfiou as mãos trêmulas nas dobras do vestido.

— Mas nada sei a respeito de sedução.

— Todas as fêmeas sabem seduzir, minha cara. — Emmett riu. — Tire as roupas diante dele. Sabe a respeito de sexo, não? Sobre concepção pelo menos?

— Emmett! — trovejou Edward de dentro da casa. — Preciso de você!

— Ah, nosso lorde e senhor _exige _minha presença. Provavelmente quer me enviar de volta a Londres. — Fez uma pausa e olhou para a cunhada. — Gostei de você, Isabella. Como eu disse, mãos à obra... Se for esperta, insistirá para que Jack e Rosalie permaneçam por um tempo. Às vezes a comparação é ótima conselheira, e meu irmão não é nenhum estúpido. Por que não o seduz esta noite?

— Chegou uma carta das nossas plantações na Jamaica — o conde anunciou no jantar. — Emmett partirá amanhã cedo para cuidar de uns problemas que lá surgiram.

— Que tipo de problema? — Jack perguntou.

— Marcus escreveu falando de umas coisas estranhas: magia negra e visões, levantes dos escravos... Bem, deve imaginar a cena.

— Marcus costuma exagerar — lembrou Emmett.

— Sim, mas ele é um bom homem, além de ser um excelente administrador.

Emmett pensou nos filhos e franziu o cenho. Sentiria falta dos diabinhos.

Ao perceber que permanecera calado por tempo demais, sorriu.

— Partirei para Southampton amanhã cedo, por isso só tenho esta noite para conquistar a simpatia de minha cunhada. Gostei de seu vestido rosa, Isabella. Sempre achei que as ruivas ficavam bem com essa cor.

— O vestido é antigo e modelado como o hábito de uma freira — Edward comentou. — É tão horrendo quanto o azul desta tarde.

Ela enrijeceu, pronta para retrucar, porém ele levantou a mão.

— Não me venha com seus comentários sobre um novo guarda-roupa.

— Uma dama deve se apresentar com esmero — Rosalie observou.

Edward olhou para ela, que estava ainda mais bela naquela noite, e ficou calado.

— A sua apresentação faria o príncipe George se afogar na poça da própria baba, Rose — Jack falou, enquanto acariciava o braço desnudo da esposa.

— Eu bem que gostaria de ver isso. — Isabella riu.

— Levará Rosalie a Londres para que isso aconteça?

— Quando for conveniente.

— Eu gostaria de ir logo — Rosalie emendou, ansiosa. — Afinal você tem uma casa na cidade e eu gostaria de promover um baile para conhecer pessoas importantes.

— Primeiro você precisa conhecer Strawberry Hill, a propriedade de minha família em Cotswolds.

— Um lugar perfeito para educar os filhos — observou Emmett.

— Prefiro Londres — replicou ela, resoluta.

— Você preferirá o que eu decidir, Rose — Jack lembrou devagar.

Edward sorveu um gole de vinho e fitou o casal por sobre a beirada da taça.

— Como eu dizia — Emmett continuou —, Strawberry Hill é o lugar perfeito para criar crianças. Ouvi dizer que Jack deseja uma dúzia de filhos pendurados às calças.

Jack, que nunca dissera nada a esse respeito, sorriu para a esposa como um pai orgulhoso.

— Devemos tentar agora o início de nossa família, Rose?

— Não me chame assim, maldição!

— Os outros nomes que uso podem não ser adequados à mesa de jantar.

— Por favor, Jack! — Rosalie teve a decência de corar.

— Eu ouvi você dizer "por favor"? — Ele a fitou de perto e ela comprimiu os lábios.

Isabella observou o marido. Edward olhava de Rosalie para Jacob com a testa enrugada. Quanto a Emmett, sorria com os olhos fixos no prato.

* * *

_É meninas a Bella vai sofrer muito se ela não mudar de postura! Ela está sendo muito obediente, fazendo tudo que ele quer, ele tem que se impor, não porque ela o ama, que tem que aceitar esse tipo de tratamento! O Edward está revoltado tudo bem, até levo enconta as atitudes dele, mais ele já passou um pouco dos limites!_

_Então, amores... Até Domingo... Fiquem com Deus... Bom Sabado... Robsteijooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Estou postando um capitulo que para mim é triste e ao mesmo tempo lindo... Eu chorei feito criança nesse capitulo... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Duas horas mais tarde, em seu quarto, Isabella se postou diante da porta de comunicação, sem saber o que fazer. Emmett a aconselhara a seduzir Edward. Muito bem. Faria isso naquele instante.

Antes de perder a coragem, apagou a vela e abriu a porta devagar.

Entrou no quarto e viu que a cama estava vazia. Notou que Edward se encontrava sentado diante da lareira com as pernas esticadas, o roupão refinado, partido na altura das pernas, revelando os pés descalços. Tinha o queixo pousado no punho fechado, numa pose taciturna.

Receosa, porém determinada, ela se adiantou. Seu futuro dependia do que aconteceria a seguir.

— Milorde?

— O que quer? — Edward respondeu sem se voltar para fitá-la.

— Eu queria... Está pensando no que fará comigo, não?

— Nisso e na viagem de Emmett. — Ergueu o rosto para encará-la com um suspiro por fim. — A travessia nem sempre é segura, mas ele insistiu em ir. Emm também disse que eu deveria resolver a nossa situação. Ele acredita que você seja uma boa moça.

Isabella ficou quieta, mesmo quando observada de alto a baixo.

— Sua camisola parece a de uma criança.

— Não tenho outra.

— O montante que terei de gastar para vesti-la está começando a me aborrecer.

— Não há nada de errado com minha camisola. Ela é quente e macia.

— É a camisola de uma virgem.

— Bem, é isso o que sou.

— Nenhuma mulher ousaria se vestir desse modo para seduzir o marido.

Ela prendeu a respiração, chocada.

— O que quer, afinal? — continuou Edward. — E por que está com o cabelo preso na hora de dormir?

Isabella engoliu em seco. Devia ter pensado em soltar o cabelo. Rosalie nunca prendia o dela, pois não era sedutor. Mas acabaria aprendendo com o tempo.

Levantou o braço e desfez a trança. Alisou-o com os dedos, entretanto Edward apenas a encarou, sem nada dizer.

— Coloque o cabelo sobre os ombros.

Depois que ela o atendeu, prosseguiu:

— Tem um belo cabelo. Assim, pelo menos, ele cobre uma parte dessa camisola medonha. Agora vou perguntar mais uma vez: o que quer de mim?

Ela ergueu o queixo e falou sem preâmbulos:

— Vim seduzi-lo.

Edward riu sem vontade.

— Eu não devia estar surpreso... Fui eu mesmo que coloquei a idéia em sua cabeça esta manhã. Quando todo o resto falha, o que mais uma mulher pode fazer a não ser mostrar o corpo para um homem?

— Meu único problema é que não sei bem o que fazer.

— Tolice.

— Talvez, se me ajudar, eu acabarei descobrindo. Ele a fitou, perplexo.

— Deixe-me esclarecer um fato que parece ter desconsiderado: eu ainda poderei anular o casamento, mesmo tirando a sua virgindade. Afinal, quem saberia? Sua família não haveria de querer anunciar para o mundo que já não é pura...

— Você faz com que eu pareça uma mercadoria defeituosa.

— De maneira alguma. Uma moça que tenha perdido a virgindade é pior do que uma mercadoria defeituosa. Imagine a reação de seu pai. Ele ficaria calado a fim de não se tornar alvo de chacota. Eu, por outro lado, não seria desconsiderado por ninguém.

— Mas por quê? Isso é tão injusto.

— A justiça não tem lugar nesses assuntos. Homens da minha classe não desejam esposas com experiência prévia. Por isso todos ficam quietos até que algum tolo seja preso numa armadilha... Se eu quiser, minha querida, posso tê-la tanto quanto eu desejar, sem ter de arcar com as conseqüências.

— Não posso acreditar que os homens sejam tão insensíveis com as mulheres que amam!

— Esse é o ponto, não? O amor não entra no nosso casamento. Você não passa de uma desconhecida e...

— Eu poderia seduzi-lo até engravidar. Assim não poderia _me anular — _ela declarou, ingênua. — O problema é que não sei fazer isso.

Edward já não sabia mais o que dizer. Falara duramente e, mesmo assim, ela não parecia abalada. Continuava parada diante dele em sua camisola virginal, com os pés descalços, como se pronta para algum sacrifício.

Todavia, a moça era corajosa, tinha de admitir. O quanto estaria disposta a fazer em benefício do pai?

— Quem lhe deu essa idéia?

— Emmett.

— Ah, meu querido e devotado irmão... Eu devia ter imaginado.

— Emmett não teve tempo de me falar o que devo fazer para seduzi-lo. Sou sua esposa, milorde. Quero dizer, estou disposta a ser sua esposa, de fato, e dormir em sua cama até lhe dar um herdeiro. Não é o que quer? Não foi esse o motivo que o levou a se casar?

— Sim, mas você é a esposa errada, como bem sabe. Estou cansado de repetir isso.

— Eu lhe darei um herdeiro. Sou jovem e saudável e posso lhe dar meia dúzia de filhos.

— Nunca vi uma mulher se oferecer como se fosse uma égua parideira... Por que, Isabella? É mais um truque de seu pai? Diabos, vá embora. Você não passa de uma garotinha virgem, e não estou inclinado a ensinar nada, muito menos a ouvi-la choramingar se eu a deflorar. Estou cansado. Vá para a sua cama!

Isabella respirou fundo. Num ímpeto, segurou a barra da camisola com ambas as mãos e a passou pela cabeça, atirando-a no chão. Ficou parada, completamente nua, encarando-o.

Edward segurou o ar nos pulmões. Abriu a boca, depois a fechou. Não fazia idéia de que o corpo dela fosse tão bonito. Os seios... Deus, ele não fazia idéia.

— Você prende seus seios quando está de vestido — murmurou, pensativo. — Porquê?

— Minha babá disse que eles eram grandes demais e que os meninos ficariam olhando, o que não seria adequado. Foi ela quem me ensinou a amarrá-los.

— Sua babá é uma velha estúpida. Seus seios são lindos. Não os amarre mais.

Edward continuou a estudá-los. Eram alvos, com os bicos rosados, cheios... Sentiu as palmas quentes de desejo de tocá-los.

Isabella não sabia qual seria a reação dele, mas aquela conversa sobre seios, insípida como se falassem do tempo, a deixara nervosa. Tudo o que desejava agora era fugir dali, porém não se moveu. Seu futuro dependia daquele instante. Aquele homem era seu marido, ela lhe pertencia como não pertenceria a ninguém mais.

Edward tentou se fazer rogado. Era um homem experiente, que tivera encontros com diversas mulheres; um homem frio conforme Emm mesmo o chamara.

Entretanto, estava estupefato. Além dos seios fartos, quase grandes demais se comparados a cintura delgada, Isabella possuía um ventre alvo terminando num monte de sedutores pelos castanhos. As pernas eram longas e curvilíneas. Havia uma pinta na barriga, logo abaixo do umbigo. Ela era bonita e não se parecia em nada com uma menina de colégio.

Ainda que pequena, ela se manteve ereta. Ele inspirou devagar, querendo pedir que ela se virasse, para ver-lhe as nádegas e as costas. Bom Deus, o que haveria de fazer?

— Venha aqui — disse apenas, antes que seu cérebro contra-argumentasse, e afastou as pernas.

Ela se postou entre as coxas fortes, ainda calada, e com os braços ao longo do corpo.

Ele não a tocou, apenas continuou a observá-la. E esse estudo atento a deixou quase em pânico. Era mais do que podia suportar. Ela mesma jamais se estudara com tamanha intensidade.

Por fim, Edward levantou o rosto e disse:

— Você não me desagrada. Seus atributos são adequados. Até que ponto pretende ir em seu plano de sedução, Isabella? E se eu não fizer nada, o que fará? — Encarou-a com os lábios apertados. — Continua sem dizer nada. Está nua, entre as minhas pernas, e não sabe o que fazer.

Isabella cobriu os seios com uma das mãos e o sexo com a outra. Não agüentava mais. O desinteresse dele era óbvio e por demais doloroso.

— Sabe, Isabella — Edward falou em voz baixa —_, _posso tomá-la quantas vezes eu quiser e mesmo assim você não me daria um herdeiro. Sou um homem experiente. Sei me retrair na hora certa, minha semente jamais será plantada em seu ventre. Com isso, posso tê-la tantas vezes eu desejar e depois ainda anular o casamento. — Fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão. —- Hoje, porém, mesmo com você nua diante de mim, não tenho interesse algum. Você não é Rosalie; não é a esposa que eu quis. Vá embora.

Ela entreabriu os lábios em choque, sentindo-se mais do que humilhada. Mal conseguia pensar, tamanha a dor e o vazio que ia em seu íntimo.

Não se mexeu, pois não conseguia. Mais do que embaraçada, sentia-se devastada. Edward a rejeitara, não por crueldade, mas porque não a queria. Ainda que achasse sua aparência adequada, não ansiava por ela, nem mesmo para descartá-la em seguida!

Emmett estivera errado e não havia mais nada a fazer. Afastou-se com o coração batendo forte e correu para o quarto.

Edward a viu fugir pelo canto do olho e ouviu a porta batendo. Levantou-se, então, apanhou a camisola abandonada e atirou-a sobre a poltrona.

Sabia o que tinha feito. Humilhara a moça como nenhuma mulher merecia, maldição!

Entretanto, recusava-se a ser encurralado, subornado, chantageado com sexo. Jamais permitiria que uma mulher o fizesse perder a cabeça por causa de um belo corpo. Mas a expressão dela enquanto ele falava... Praguejou ao tirar o roupão. Praguejou ainda mais ao subir na cama vazia e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas. Estava desgostoso consigo, mas não voltaria atrás. Faria o que queria, sem ser acuado, nem mesmo por uma menina de dezoito anos com os seios mais belos que vira em toda sua vida.

Na calada da noite, Edward acordou suado, ouvindo um barulho. Esperou, alerta, depois ouviu de novo. Parecia o choro de uma mulher.

Não, era mais uma sucessão de gemidos carregados de dor.

Isabella chorava devido ao sofrimento que ele impusera.

Franziu o cenho olhando para a porta de comunicação. Não. Ela chorava por ter sido colocada em seu devido lugar, tentou se convencer. Lágrimas de crocodilo e nada mais.

Droga, ele era um homem. Não se deixaria levar pelo choro de uma menina. Isabella chorava de vergonha por não ter conseguido fazê-lo a perder a cabeça.

Mas aquele não era um lamento... Era desespero.

Praguejando, Edward afastou as cobertas e caminhou nu até a porta de comunicação. Sem fazer barulho, ele a abriu. A luz do luar entrava pela janela, banhando a cama vazia.

Lá estava ela, de pé ao lado do colchão, gemendo. Mas ele podia jurar que os lábios não se mexiam. Tudo estava tão quieto que Edward se perguntou se não imaginava coisas. Isabella abraçava o corpo quando levantou o rosto para encará-lo.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, porém ela desapareceu.

— Mas que...

Correu para o outro lado da cama. Isabella não esta va ali.

Piscou com força. Sua culpa devia estar provocando alucinações.

Olhou dentro do armário. Ajoelhou-se e espiou embaixo da cama. Nada. Ela não se encontrava em parte alguma.

Voltou a vê-la em sua mente, a palidez de seu rosto enquanto ele lhe falava com crueldade. Havia mencionado até mesmo a irmã dela, estando ela nua e exposta entre as suas pernas...

Isabella fugira, privada de toda dignidade.

E ele a deixara partir.

Passava pouco da meia-noite. Vestiu-se depressa e desceu a escada em silêncio. Não levou nenhuma vela. Não precisaria, já que conhecia cada centímetro da mansão.

Ainda que houvesse um milhão de lugares ali onde Isabella poderia se esconder. Ou não, visto que talvez nem desejasse mais permanecer ali.

Ele abriu as pesadas portas da frente da casa e saiu para a noite fria. O luar se fora e o céu se encontrava coberto por densas nuvens. O ar estava carregado e não demoraria a chover.

Praguejou baixinho. Ele nem pensara na temperatura antes de sair e agora se arrependia de estar somente de calças e camisa. A ventania aumentava com a aproximação da tempestade.

— Isabella!

O vento soprou por entre as árvores e uma veneziana bateu no andar superior. Numa súbita urgência, Edward correu até o estábulo. Com todos os ajudantes dormindo, o lugar estava deserto. Caminhou sem fazer barulho ao se aproximar da baia de Fanny. Acendeu uma lamparina perto da porta, levantou-a e espiou.

Isabella quase deixou a sela cair, girando sobre os calcanhares ao perceber a luz. Ela não o enxergava, pois a luz a cegava.

— Quem está aí?

Parecia assustada, o que era ótimo.

— Planejava roubar a égua de minha irmã?

— Não sou nenhuma ladra. — Isabella finalmente o reconheceu com o coração aos saltos. — Pretendo devolvê-la.

Resoluta, ela levantou a sela sobre o lombo da égua, que reclamou tentando mordiscar seu ombro.

— Posso saber aonde pretende ir?

— Para casa. Anule o casamento, faça o que quiser. Pouco me importa! Agora se me der licença...

Edward se apoiou na porta da baia de Garth e cruzou os braços.

— Pensei que você fosse muitas coisas, menos estúpida. Planejava mesmo cavalgar até Harrogate?

— Devagar e somente à noite. Peguei algum dinheiro de sua gaveta.

— Desonesta e estúpida, então.

— Preciso comer! Posso devolver o dinheiro também.

— Ah, claro. Até porque seu pai está nadando em dinheiro...

— Por que acordou? — ela exigiu, revoltada. — Fui bastante silenciosa.

— Estive no Exército e tenho sono leve. — Aquilo era uma mentira, ele pensou consigo. Seu sono pesado quase o levara à morte por duas vezes na Itália. — Ouvi cada movimento seu.

— Por que se importa se eu partir? Não me quer aqui. Sou uma estranha e traí sua confiança tanto quanto Jack. Mas fique tranqüilo... Estou indo embora e nunca mais me verá. Não é isso o que quer?

— Eu direi o que quero quando eu bem entender. Ficará quieta até que isso aconteça.

— Absurdo! Quer que eu fique a postos como uma escrava até que decida me expulsar? Vá para o inferno, milorde!

Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Edward mal acreditou quando a viu pegar um rastelo na baia de Fanny e investir contra ele com fúria. O golpe o pegou desprevenido e ele caiu.

Isabella apagou a lamparina, apoiou-se na cerca, montando a égua em pelo, e saiu em disparada, quase passando por cima dele no processo.

Mal acreditando no que acontecia, Edward respirou fundo e tirou Garth da baia. Colocou rédeas na montaria, mas não se importou em selá-lo. Ele a mataria quando pusesse as mãos nela.

Isabella continuou a galopar como uma louca. Era uma excelente amazona e se percebeu ainda mais no controle com o lombo da égua entre as pernas. Sentiu o calor do pescoço de Fanny junto à face e sussurrou palavras de encorajamento ao animal.

Só após alguns minutos perguntou-se o que estava fazendo. A ira, a humilhação e a aceitação da derrota tinham tomado conta de seu ser, e ela agira sem pensar.

Não demorou e ouviu os cascos de Garth se aproximando. O garanhão era rápido, não havia dúvida quanto a isso... Mas não brutal, como seu senhor caso ele pusesse as mão sobre ela.

Só não entendia por que Edward a perseguia. Seria orgulho masculino? Ou simples arrogância por não permitir que alguém agisse sem seu consentimento?

Meneou a cabeça, pois não queria pensar nas razões dele. A verdade era que não desejava fugir. Não queria se expor ao perigo das estradas.

Entretanto, não era estúpida como ele alegara. Viajaria à noite, sem sobrecarregar Fanny. Tinha pegado dez libras que deveriam bastar para se alimentar até chegar em casa, e saberia ser cuidadosa.

Talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual ele a perseguia. Os homens não costumavam acreditar no sucesso das mulheres, e ele temia que algo lhe acontecesse. Afinal, sendo sua esposa, ela estava sob seus cuidados. Se algo lhe acontecesse, teria de enfrentar o questionamento de seus pares.

A chuva desabou de repente, gelando-a até os ossos. Não contara com esse inesperado em seus planos. Talvez Edward estivesse certo, e ela fosse mesmo uma estúpida...

Respirou fundo, tomando fôlego. O que representava um pouco de chuva? Não era feita de papel e nunca adoecera na vida. Tudo ficaria bem e conseguiria ludibriar o conde.

Ele estava cada vez mais perto. Ela se virou de leve e viu que ele terminava uma curva assim que ela entrava na seguinte. Era sua chance.

Com destreza, conduziu Fanny para fofa da estrada, entrando na floresta. Desmontou e cobriu o focinho da égua com ambas as mãos a fim de que ela não relinchasse com a passagem de Garth.

Edward passou. À luz prateada da lua, parecia magnífico no lombo do garanhão. Forte e determinado. Um homem em quem confiar e admirar...

Era o que ela faria se ele não estivesse tão empenhado em massacrá-la.

Com um suspiro, ela afagou o pescoço da égua.

— Ficaremos bem, menina. Não sou idiota e não vou forçá-la além de seus limites. Ainda que eu não tenha muita experiência de vida, saberei me cuidar. Você vai gostar do estábulo de Claybourn, lá não há nenhum macho para atazaná-la.

Voltou a montar e tomou a estrada mais uma vez, mantendo a égua trotando perto da beira para o caso de ter de se esconder novamente. Teria de ser cuidadosa, pois Edward poderia voltar e encontrá-la.

A chuva continuava sem descanso e estava ficando cada vez mais gelada.

Por fim, Fanny se cansou e Isabella diminuiu o passo.

De súbito, Edward saiu do meio das árvores, fazen do Garth rodopiar em torno de si mesmo. Com destreza, ele controlou o garanhão e bloqueou a estrada. Sorriu com malevolência.

— Peguei você — declarou com um misto de satisfação e raiva na voz.

Isabella deteve Fanny, o coração aos saltos.

— Não vou voltar com você, Edward.

— Vai fazer o que eu mandar.

— Isso não faz sentido algum! Você não me quer. O que pretende, humilhar-me ainda mais? Quer me acompanhar até Claybourn com uma corda no pescoço, talvez? Anunciar que sou sem valia, que não mereço sua consideração? Não imaginei que pudesse ser tão cruel.

Ele franziu o cenho. Sua raiva era justificável, sabia disso. No entanto, Isabella o colocava na defensiva, pintando-o tal qual um monstro.

Inferno. Ele era um homem educado, articulado, racional... e, ainda assim, ela o manipulava. Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguira isso antes.

— Venha. Vamos voltar a Masen.

— Não!

— Como pretende impedir que eu a arraste? Não vejo nenhum rastelo. Aliás, não importa a arma que pretenda usar desta vez, não fará nada. Não tolerarei mais violência de sua parte, mulher. Obedecerá e virá comigo sem reclamar. Vamos!

— Não!

Nesse instante, um raio caiu numa árvore próxima, partindo um galho. Fanny deu um pulo, quase desequilibrando Isabella. Garth, por sua vez, assustado com o estouro, empinou e derrubou Edward.

Isabella gritou ao testemunhar o tombo. Apeou, aflita, ao percebê-lo desacordado.

— Maldição, Edward! Acorde! — Sacudiu-o e o estapeou no rosto. — Não está jogando limpo! Sabe que não posso partir e deixá-lo aqui sozinho!

Ele não se moveu, os olhos ainda fechados. Foi então que ela viu sangue atrás de sua orelha. Ao cair, Edward batera a cabeça numa pedra.

— Não faça isso comigo! — gritou, quase sufocando no próprio medo. — Reaja!

Olhou ao redor, em pânico. Edward precisava de ajuda e os cavalos os haviam abandonado. Chovia sem cessar e estavam sozinhos. Ele estava inconsciente, talvez perto da morte... O que poderia fazer?

Inclinou-se sobre ele, protegendo-o da chuva. Se ao menos Edward recobrasse a consciência. Ele era pesado de mais, não conseguiria arrastá-lo.

Segurou-o no colo, balançando-o, inquieta. Sentia tanto frio que já estava amortecida.

— Deus meu, mulher, pretende me sufocar?

Ela parou, sem acreditar na voz abafada de encontro a seu peito. Seus cabelos soltos e encharcados o protegiam como uma cortina.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, aliviada.

— Acha que sou algum fracote? Minha cabeça dói como o inferno, mas estou bem... — Parou de falar, o rosto a centímetros do dela. — Preferia quando estava com o rosto enterrado em seus seios.

Isabella o encarou, descrente. Claro que ele não morreria. Seria ultrajante demais para o conde de Masen morrer daquele jeito... Ainda assim, sorriu ao dizer:

— Os cavalos nos abandonaram; e não sei a distância que estamos de casa. Está chovendo muito e você está sangrando. Ficou inconsciente por um ou dois minutos.

Edward percebeu que ela chamara a mansão de "casa", porém nada disse, preferindo avaliar os estragos em seu corpo. Só a cabeça latejava.

Sentou-se e olhou ao redor.

— Vê aquela trilha ali? Ela leva à casa do meu guarda-caça. O nome dele é Eric O'Malley e, dentre todos no conda do, é o único que não se espantará com a nossa chegada no meio de uma noite de tempestade. Ajude-me alevantar... Vamos até lá. Estamos muito longe da mansão.

Ficou tonto assim que se pôs de pé, contudo.

— Preciso me apoiar em você... — admitiu, irritado. — Consegue agüentar um pouco do meu peso?

— Por certo que sim. — Ela o amparou pela cintura. — Fique tranqüilo, não vou deixá-lo cair.

Isabella tinha metade do tamanho dele, ainda assim se esforçava para sustentá-lo.

— Um verdadeiro Hércules... — Sem conseguir se controlar, Edward riu. — Vamos... Por aqui.

A cabana de O'Malley ficava no fim da trilha, numa clareira. Obviamente era o lar de alguém que valorizava a privacidade: pequeno, porém muito bem cuidado.

Edward bateu à porta.

— Eric O'Malley! É lorde Masen! Deixe-nos entrar...

Isabella viu um homem muito alto e magro, com cerca de quarenta anos, abrir a porta.

— Milorde, é o senhor mesmo... E essa deve ser a sua condessa. Bem-vinda, milady. Vou acender a lareira para que se aqueçam. Não tem problema que estejam molhados... Entrem, entrem, e saiam desse tempo miserável.

— Este é Eric O'Malley — Edward o apresentou. — Ele e a mãe chegaram a Masen uns vinte e cinco anos atrás.

— Isso mesmo. Vejo sangue em seu rosto, milorde... — Tomou o lugar de Isabella ao levá-lo para dentro.

— Sente-se e descanse os ossos. Venha se aquecer, milady. Vou buscar roupas secas. Nada de luxo, mas secas.

— Isso seria maravilhoso, obrigada, Sr. O'Malley. — Ela se aproximou de Edward, que se acomodara diante da lareira. — A cabeça ainda dói?

— Alimente o fogo, por favor — ele pediu apenas. Depois que ela o atendeu e voltou a se aproximar, ele se manifestou outra vez:

— Não acredito que estou com você na casa de meu guarda-caça, no meio da noite.

— Não estaria aqui se não fosse tão teimoso. Ou se soubesse lidar melhor com sua montaria...

Edward quis rebater à altura, mas desistiu.

— Fique quieta e vá para perto do fogo. Pare de me olhar como se eu estivesse prestes a emitir meu último suspiro... Ah, aí vem Eric com as roupas.

Ele foi até o quarto para se trocar primeiro. Ficou lindo mesmo com as roupas simples e justas demais para sua estrutura, notou Isabella. Não tinha se importado em fechar as tiras da camisa até o fim, deixando parte do peito desnudo.

Por um instante, ela se esqueceu de que estava ensopada e suja.

— Sua vez, Isabella. O'Malley não tem nenhum vestido, é óbvio. Então pareceremos gêmeos...

Dez minutos mais tarde, usando roupas sem nenhum luxo, o conde e a condessa de Masen sentavam-se à mesa do guarda-caça, tomando o mais delicioso chá da vida deles. A chuva, entretanto, continuava a castigar a pradaria lá fora.

— Agradecemos a sua hospitalidade, Eric. Se tiver cobertas extras, nós nos arranjaremos no tapete diante da lareira.

— Nunca, milorde! Nem me diga tal coisa. Minha mãe jamais permitiria uma coisa dessas.

Os dois discutiram por vários minutos até que o conde concordou em ficar com a cama do homem. Ele e Isabella seguiram para o quarto.

— A camisa dele lhe chega ao meio das pernas — Edward comentou, tão logo fechou a porta atrás de si. — Poderá usá-la como camisola.

— Claro que sim. Ou pensava que eu pretendia desfilar nua diante de você mais uma vez?

— Não acredito que esteja disposta a isso no momento... Embora costume fazer coisas inesperadas.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Não tenho a intenção de fazer nada inesperado desta vez. Pretendo ficar com a camisa de Eric até que ela apodreça, se necessário. Estará livre de mim em breve e nunca mais o repugnarei daquela forma.

— Não fiquei repugnado.

Isabella bufou e ele riu.

Exasperada, ela soltou o cinto enquanto observava o quarto. Era simples, porém muito limpo. Edward tirava a camisa e já começava a se desfazer das próprias calças quando ela arfou.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — ele exclamou, apagando a vela. — Terminarei de me despir no escuro, se assim prefere. Quando os dois já estavam deitados na cama, a centímetros um do outro, Isabella comentou:

— Eric não pareceu surpreso ao nos ver.

— É uma característica da família se mostrar impassível diante das coisas. Ele é um bom homem. Deus, ele é tão alto quanto eu, mas veja esta cama... é pequena demais. Vou providenciar uma maior assim que voltarmos para a mansão. É o mínimo que posso fazer. — Edward se moveu e seu cotovelo resvalou na cabeça dela. — Maldição, mulher. Seus cabelos estão molhados. Pretende morrer com uma gripe? Espalhe-os no travesseiro para que sequem.

Ela obedeceu de pronto.

— Deite-se que eu ajeito seu cabelo... — Ele bufou. — Não fez como devia.

Isabella ficou muito quieta enquanto ele espalhava os fios, sentindo sua respiração quente na face.

— Pronto. Veja se durma agora... Estou cansado. Sua insensatez acabou comigo.

Ela se ajeitou como pôde sobre o colchão estreito. Ali estava uma ordem que não seria cumprida tão facilmente.

Edward despertou com calor e excitado. Sentiu o membro enrijecido e, por um instante, ficou desorientado. Nunca sentira tamanho desejo, uma excitação tão lancinante que o fazia se esquecer de quem era e de onde estava.

Percebeu o rosto de Isabella encostado em seu ombro, a perna direita pousada sobre seu corpo rijo. A camisa de linho que ela vestia se enrascara na cintura, deixando-a exposta.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar o impulso de sentir a textura e a maciez da pele exposta. Lembrou-se dela nua diante de sua poltrona, os braços pensos ao longo do corpo enquanto ele a humilhava. O que não daria para erguer aquela camisa e apalpar-lhe os seios fartos e perfeitos...

Não agira de modo decente, mas o que poderia ter feito? Se a tivesse tomado, estaria provando que ela, o pai e Jack o haviam derrotado.

Praguejou por entre os dentes, mas o desabafo não foi o bastante. Seu sexo doía de desejo. E por que não haveria de ser assim? Ela estava praticamente nua e recostada nele. E ele era um homem normal.

Não resistiu. Nada parecia importar naquele instante. Estava escuro, a chuva ainda castigava as janelas e se encontravam a sós. Tudo o que era real, sólido e relevante, parecia muito distante e poderia ser ignorado.

Virou-se de lado e pousou a mão sobre um seio devagar. Isabella gemeu. O som baixo o deteve, depois acelerou seu coração. Queria estar dentro dela naquele instante! Maldição, como doía...

Apalpou-a por um instante, em seguida começou a abrir-lhe a camisa e a afastou o mais que pôde.

Por que ela não acordava? Mal conseguia vê-la, mas se lembrava bem do contorno magnífico daqueles seios. Sem pensar em mais nada, muito menos nas conseqüências de seus atos, abaixou a cabeça e tomou um mamilo na boca.

Ela estava quente... Ah, tão quente e doce... Não conseguiria mais se controlar.

Isabella voltou a gemer e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. Edward aproveitou para beijá-la no pescoço enquanto seus dedos se moviam, ávidos, pelos seios redondos. Cobiçou a boca macia. Queria que ela gemesse ao beijá-lo, que alimentasse a paixão que provocara nele.

Fechou a boca sobre a dela, sentindo-a arder. Moveu-se sobre ela, sôfrego, o membro intumescido ao encontro do ventre macio. Mas, por que, diabos, Isabella não despertava?

Deteve-se, franzindo o cenho.

— Isabella? — chamou baixinho e pousou a mão no rosto delicado. Estava pegando fogo!

Por um instante, não quis acreditar. Isabella não gemia de paixão, mas por estar ardendo em febre!

Edward quis rir de sua idiotice, porém sentiu-se um animal. Meneou a cabeça, a seriedade da situação fazendo-o recobrar o juízo. Isabella estava doente e precisava de ajuda, concluiu, toda a excitação sumindo num átimo. Vira muitos homens morrerem de febre no campo de batalha...

Pelo menos sabia o que tinha de fazer. Chovia muito ainda e não havia como chamar um médico, portanto Isabella dependia dele.

Levantou-se rapidamente e seguiu para a porta.

— Eric! — chamou o guarda-caça.

— Milorde, algum problema?

— Sim, milady adoeceu. Preciso que faça um chá de ervas, rápido... E tenho de banhá-la com água fria para que a febre ceda. Tem alguma poção que possa ajudá-la?

Eric não tinha poção alguma, mas se apressou em fazer o chá.

Quando Edward voltou para junto da cama carregando uma vela, percebeu que estivera nu diante do guarda-caça. Exasperado, pousou a vela sobre a mesinha lateral e vestiu as calças. Tocou Isabella na fronte: ela suava.

Assim que Eric trouxe água e um pano limpo, tirou a camisa que ela usava com cuidado e começou a fazer compressas. Quando ela tentou se esquivar do pano frio, ele a impediu.

— Agora é você quem está doente, mulher — avisou com suavidade. Sabia que ela não o compreendia, mas continuou a falar mesmo assim. — Está ardendo em febre... Confie em mim, sei o que estou fazendo.

Molhou o pano diversas vezes, passando-o pelo corpo alvo, tentando não analisar como se sentia diante do que via. Esforçou-se para ignorar a reação do próprio sexo.

Isabella provavelmente não o desejaria mais, mesmo que estivesse sã.

— Abra os olhos e olhe para mim, Isabella... Maldição, abra os olhos!

Mais uma vez, ela obedeceu, encarando-o com olhos límpidos e brilhantes.

— Olá... — murmurou, esboçando um sorriso. — Como está sua cabeça?

— E quem se importa com a minha cabeça? Como está se sentindo?

— Tudo dói.

— Isto a faz se sentir melhor? — ele perguntou ao passar o pano úmido pelo torso ainda quente.

— Sim — ela respondeu e fechou os olhos.

Eric bateu à porta. Edward a cobriu e ajeitou sobre os travesseiros. Sentou-se ao lado dela e amparou sua cabeça no braço.

— Acorde de novo, vamos... Precisa beber este chá. Abra a boca.

Ela engasgou no primeiro gole e ele diminuiu a dose a um fio. Com paciência, ofereceu toda a caneca.

Isabella tornou a gemer em seu desconforto, e Edward a deitou novamente, retomando as compressas.

Após uma hora, a febre tinha cedido, e logo ela começou a tremer de frio.

Ele não pensou duas vezes. Subiu na cama e a aconchegou junto ao próprio corpo. Isabella se enroscou nele, buscando seu calor.

Quando começou a suar, Edward não se afastou. Apoiou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça com um suspiro. Sentia-se responsável por ela e estava ciente de que suas mãos não paravam de afagá-las nas costas.

_Maldição..._

Ela voltou a gemer. Ao perceber o calor da respiração quente em sua pele nua, ele se sentiu tomado por uma sensação estranha e desconhecida. Fechou os olhos, exausto. Não demorou e adormeceu.

Despertou ao alvorecer. Ainda chovia, notou, portanto não podia levar Isabella de volta à mansão. Nenhuma carruagem chegaria até a cabana de Eric e não poderia se arriscar a carregá-la até a estrada.

Tentou despertá-la, mas ela ainda estava grogue com um resto de febre. Tenso, ele a obrigou a beber mais chá.

Eric deixou a cabana, prometendo buscar remédios com a Sra. Ângela Peachman e roupas para os dois.

Edward continuou alternando xingamentos e compressas com abraços, visto que a febre aumentava e diminuía em ciclos intermináveis.

Assustado, chegou até mesmo a rezar. Tomara a Sra. Peachman acompanhasse Eric até a cabana, pois era ela quem cuidava de todos os Cullen. Em vez da mulher, contudo, quem veio foi Felix, seu valete.

— A Sra. Peachman está acamada, com uma perna quebrada — chegou dizendo sem preâmbulos. — Eu o ajudarei, milorde. Trouxe todo tipo de remédios. Milady estará de pé num piscar de olhos.

Conformado, Edward continuou cuidando de Isabella. Obrigou-a a comer o mingau de Eric, banhou-a com mais compressas. No fim do mais longo dia de sua vida, teve certeza de que ela sobreviveria. Tinha até esquecido de que machucara a cabeça, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar o calombo atrás da orelha.

Parou ao lado da cama, observando-a, ciente de que a melhora agora só dependia dela.

— Não se atreva a desistir agora, mulher — falou em voz alta. — Vai apanhar para valer se ousar desistir...

Isabella gemeu e tentou ficar de lado. Ele a ajudou e escorou as costas delgadas com as cobertas.

— Ela vai ficar boa — Felix garantiu da soleira da porta. — Tem a fibra de um verdadeiro Cullen.

— Não me venha com suas impertinências. — Edward caminhou até a porta e a fechou, virando-se para o valete. — Ela só será uma Cullen temporariamente. Não é porque está doente que permanecerá como minha esposa à minha revelia.

A seu serviço por mais de onze anos, Felix não se deixou intimidar.

— Não está raciocinando direito, milorde. Quando se salva a vida de uma pessoa, não se pode descartá-la como uma bota velha.

— Posso fazer o que bem entender com essa traidora. Já se esqueceu o que ela, o pai e meu adorado primo me aprontaram?

— Lady Rosalie jura que nunca fica doente... Disse que a irmã só inventou essa doença para cair em suas graças. Quis vir aqui para se certificar.

— Oh, Deus! — Edward exclamou, olhando para a porta.

— Ela não está aqui, milorde.

— Não? O que a deteve?

— Falei que milady poderia estar com uma doença contagiosa.

— Agiu bem.

Tão logo o valete se retirou, Edward se viu entrando debaixo das cobertas outra vez, pois Isabella tremia dos pés à cabeça.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, chegou à estranha conclusão de que poderia aceitá-la como esposa. Sem dúvida, Isabella ficaria feliz com sua decisão.

Balançou a cabeça, inconformado, ao se lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido. Embora em situação precária, ela era uma dama, nascida e criada de modo impecável.

E mesmo assim se sujeitara a despir-se diante dele.

Era possível que ela lhe servisse tão bem quanto qualquer outra mulher, raciocinou. O bom Deus sabia que o pai dela provavelmente cairia de joelhos, agradecido. Todos ficariam felizes, exceto ele, talvez.

Pena que Isabella não fosse tão bela quanto à irmã.

Por outro lado, que outra mulher, na face da Terra, seria tão bela quanto Rosalie?

Pensando bem, casado com Isabella não teria de ficar vigiando todos os homens que se aproximassem, tampouco precisaria se preocupar que ela flertasse com qualquer espécime do sexo masculino.

Franziu o cenho ante tal pensamento. Rosalie não só flertava com outros, como o fazia abertamente, regojizando-se com cada elogio recebido.

Pela primeira vez, imaginou o que Jack não devia pensar sobre o efeito que a esposa causava nos homens entre dez e oitenta anos. Talvez um dia perguntasse isso ao primo.

Não. Não perguntaria nada. Ainda o odiava por sua traição.

Isabella gemeu, incomodada, mais uma vez. Sem pensar, ele a beijou na fronte e a trouxe para perto de si.

* * *

_Meninas tenho que confessar que fiquei com raiva do Edward, meu Deus que homem teimoso... Eu amei a Bella, ela tentou e foi humilhada, e tomou uma atitude sensata, ir embora, eu também iria se isso acontecesse comigo..._

_Mais ele cuidando dela, e esse beijo na fronte ( tão Edward) me conquistou de novo... Só que eu espero que a Bella faça ele sofrer um pouquinho!_

_Então Amores... Até Terça-Feira... Bom inicio de semana para vocês... Que Deus abençõe sempre vocês e suas familias... Robsteijoooosss _


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus amores! Boa Tarde! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que estejam super bem *-*, Nesse capitulo vamor ficar com raiva do Edward e rir muitooo... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vmeos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella se sentia bem. Viva e bem. Respirou fundo e ficou aliviada ao perceber que não sentia mais tantas dores. Estava fraca, tão fraca que ao ver o copo de água na mesinha ao lado, não teve forças para pegá-lo. Estava à beira das lágrimas de frustração quando a porta se abriu e Edward espiou para dentro do quarto.

— Está acordada. Como se sente?

— Sedenta. Por favor...

Ele se aproximou num segundo, apoiou a cabeça dela no ombro e ajudou-a a tomar um gole.

— Por que não me chamou? Eu estava aqui do lado.

Ela fechou os olhos, aliviada. A água estava tão fresca...

Quando terminou de beber, ele insistiu:

— Por que não me chamou? A cabana de Eric não é tão grande assim, eu a teria ouvido.

— Nem pensei nisso.

— Por que não? Venho cuidando de você e tenho feito um excelente trabalho. Lembra-se disso, não?

— Que dia é hoje?

— Quarta-feira. Está doente há um dia e meio, mas, com meus cuidados, ficará boa num instante.

— Como está sua cabeça?

— Boa. Felix voltou à mansão para buscar uma carruagem. Logo estará em sua própria cama.

— Estou sem roupas.

— Sei disso.

— Não gosto desta situação. Você está vestido, eu não.

— Quer que eu a ajude a se banhar e se vestir?

— Não, posso fazer isso sozinha.

— Teimosia não ajudará na sua recuperação.

Ao ver a expressão dela, Edward capitulou.

— Está bem. Acho que vou embrulhá-la numa manta e carregá-la até a mansão assim mesmo.

Uma hora mais tarde, a carruagem parava diante da mansão Masen, e o conde descia dela com a condessa nos braços. Deteve-se assim que viu a multidão de criados aplaudindo ao pé da escadaria. Amun sorria à frente do grupo. Edward não tinha dúvida de que o mordomo era o responsável por aquela demonstração esfuziante e descabida.

Isabella nada disse, e ele notou que ela estava com os olhos fechados. Inclinou-se e sussurrou:

— Está tudo bem, é natural que se sinta fraca. Em mais alguns minutos, estará em sua cama.

— Por que essas pessoas estão tão alegres?

_Porque Amun os subornou e ameaçou, _ele pensou. No entanto, disse: — Estão contentes em nos ver sãos e salvos.

Viu Rosalie no topo da escada, linda como sempre, retorcendo as mãos e com lágrimas de preocupação nos olhos. Mas ela não se aproximou da irmã.

— Isabella? Você está bem de verdade? Isabella soergueu a cabeça do ombro do marido.

— Sim, Rosalie, logo ficarei bem.

— Ótimo — disse Jack, postando-se ao lado da esposa. — Felix nos contou que Edward cuidou de você sem descanso, sem sair do seu lado um segundo sequer.

— Eu teria ido cuidar de você — Rosalie explicou. — Mas Jack não permitiu, pois não queria que eu me expusesse ao perigo. Rezei por você, contudo.

— Isso mesmo, de joelhos — Jack zombou.

— Obrigada — Isabella agradeceu, recostando o rosto no ombro do marido outra vez.

— Não está mais contagiosa, está? — a irmã perguntou.

— Não, Rose, e você não vai ficar com marcas no rosto — Jack explicou.

— Não me chame por esse nome horrendo!

Jack apanhou uma mecha do cabelo da esposa, inclinou-a em sua direção e beijou-a com ardor até que ela se aquietasse. Levantou a cabeça sorrindo, depois olhou para Edward, que parecia prestes a assassiná-lo.

— Eu o salvei de um grande aborrecimento, Edward, e um dia você entenderá isso. Rosalie está longe de ser uma freira.

Rosalie bateu no peito dele com os punhos. Jack sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez.

— O que eu disse foi um elogio, amor.

— Tem certeza? — ela perguntou, desconfiada. Edward seguiu a passos duros até o quarto da condessa.

— Salafrário — falou por entre os dentes, porém Isabella ouviu.

— Ele sabe lidar com ela — concluiu, pensativa.

— Vejo que está se sentindo bem melhor. Fico aliviado, pois acabei atrasando meu trabalho para cuidar de você. Espero que fique na cama se recuperando e me deixe um pouco em paz agora.

Ela enrijeceu e ele se arrependeu das palavras ácidas. Mas Isabella as merecia, pois sabia irritá-lo e colocá-lo na defensiva, o que o surpreendia e enfurecia.

Isabella nada disse. No quarto, a criada Sue a guardava.

— A Sra. Peachman sem dúvida a cobrirá de poções e conselhos. Lide com ela da maneira que achar melhor, mas saiba que ela tem a melhor das intenções — alertou Edward e partiu.

Isabella dormiu o resto do dia. A Sra. Peachman em pessoa apareceu trazendo meia dúzia de travessas na hora do jantar.

— Milorde disse que devo ficar para me certificar de que a senhora tenha comido o suficiente.

— Onde ele está? Por um instante a mulher pareceu desconfortável.

— Sabe, milady, os homens são de pouca serventia em casos de doença. Não sabem o que fazer.

— Ele não estava nem um pouco desorientado na cabana de Eric. Parecia um tirano, mas sabia o que fazia.

— Bem, aquilo foi diferente, não?

— Suponho que sim. — Isabella terminou a sopa e começou a comer o cozido.

Tinha passado à tarde sozinha. Nem mesmo a irmã tinha ido visitá-la. Sentiu pena de si mesma.

Ao dormir, por fim, voltou a sonhar com a mulher de branco a seu lado, como se quisesse falar algo. Acordou sozinha no quarto e notou que precisava se aliviar. Chegou a esticar a mão para a sineta, contudo sabia que não poderia esperar pela ajuda. O penico estava a poucos metros, atrás de um biombo, não seria tão difícil assim chegar até lá.

Afastou as cobertas e passou as pernas para fora da cama. Pelo menos Sue a vestira com uma camisola. Fechou os olhos contra a lembrança de Edward cuidando dela e olhando-a, atento. Tinha ouvido rumores de que os homens podiam ser vítimas de sua natureza, por isso as donzelas tinham de ser cuidadosas. Ela não conseguira se resguardar, mas evidentemente Edward não se sentira afetado pelo que viu. Afinal, já não a rejeitara antes?

Bem, estivera muito doente e sem poder cuidar de si.

Agora não mais.

Levantou-se e agarrou a coluna da cama para se equilibrar. Como podia estar tão fraca ainda?

Soltou-se para chegar ao biombo, porém acabou se desequilibrando, e a cadeira em que tentou se apoiar caiu de lado, derrubando uma mesinha, na qual havia um tinteiro. Dois livros caíram num baque surdo, e ela gemeu, frustrada.

A pessoa que entrou pela porta, toda solícita, era a vítima perfeita para seu desabafo. Edward amarrava o cinto do roupão, apressado.

— O que está acontecendo? Por que está fora da cama? Isabella desejou ter um canhão nas mãos.

— Eu estava me preparando para minha caminhada matinal, não vê?

— Maldição! Está destruindo minha casa!

Ela seguiu a direção dos olhos dele e viu o caos: a cadeira caída, o tinteiro vazando sobre o lindo tapete.

— Parece que sim. Abomino a mansão Masen e pretendo destruir tudo antes de partir. Isso foi apenas o começo.

Edward, percebendo que ela estava prestes a desmoronar, ergueu-a nos braços.

— O que faz fora da cama?

Ela não acreditava que ele conseguia ser tão obtuso.

— Ia descer para pegar um copo de leite.

— Que absurdo! Você não conseguiria chegar nem até a escada.

— Claro que posso. Aliás, tenho uma reunião com a Sra. Peachman para discutir sobre a rouparia. Meus lençóis estão em estado deplorável.

— Isabella, quero que pare com essas tolices e...

— Pare de agir como um cretino! Preciso me aliviar!

— Oh, isso é diferente.

— Vá embora. Eu o odeio! Deixe-me em paz!

Edward franziu o cenho. Ainda estava resolvido a fazê-la feliz, aceitando-a como esposa, porém Isabella não parecia muito animada em ser o receptáculo de tanta felicidade. Ele a tinha deixado sossegada na tarde anterior para que descansasse, e assim se recuperasse, para depois ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo. E agora ela se comportava como uma megera, agindo como se ele fosse o demônio em pessoa. Ele, que era seu marido e tinha cuidado dela.

Mulher esquisita!

Segurou-a com firmeza enquanto ela tentava se libertar.

— Cale a boca e fique quieta. Eu a levarei até o biombo.

— Você vai sair daqui!

— Não até que tenha retornado à cama.

Ela cedeu porque duvidava de que conseguisse voltar sem ajuda. Devia ter chamado Sue.

Edward ficou esperando do outro lado da divisória, e ela teve dificuldades para se aliviar. Afinal, que privacidade havia numa tela?

Quando por fim ela saiu detrás do biombo, ele nada disse. Pegou-a novamente no colo, deitou-a na cama e a cobriu.

— Pronto. Não foi tão difícil, foi? Acha que conseguirá voltar a dormir ou precisa de láudano?

— Vá embora — ela falou, sorumbática, e percebeu que estava se portando mal. — Obrigada por me ajudar. Desculpe por tê-lo acordado. E lamento ter derrubado a poltrona e sujado o tapete. Comprarei um novo, pois tenho algum dinheiro comigo.

— Não consigo acreditar nisso. Seu precioso pai não tinha nem sequer um centavo. Tanto você quanto Rosalie se casaram sem um dote. Aposto como não faz ideia do acordo que Jack fez.

—Tenho trinta libras que economizei nos últimos anos.

— Trinta libras... Isso bastaria para trocar um ou dois penicos no máximo!

— Talvez ele possa ser lavado. Edward olhou para o tapete arruinado.

— Durma. Você é confiante demais e isso é entediante.

Que belo começo para quem pretendia fazê-la feliz, Edward pensou ao voltar para o quarto. O que havia de errado com Isabella? Por que agia de modo tão irritante? Maldição, tinha se portado como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, cuidando dela melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, e essa era sua paga? Ela o odiava. Pedira que a deixasse em paz. E destruíra um dos tapetes prediletos de sua avó.

No quarto, ruminou por mais um tempo, depois acabou adormecendo.

Na sexta-feira de manhã Isabella pediu que Sue a vestisse depois do banho. Ainda estava um pouco fraca, mas saberia se virar. Era hora de ir embora. Estava certa de sua decisão e só desejava não mudar de idéia assim que deixasse Masen.

Edward a rejeitara. Tratara-a como se ela não fosse nada além um fardo. E só cuidara dela por não ter alternativa.

Isso virou uma ladainha em sua mente. Agora atiçava a raiva e o ressentimento porque era melhor do que a dor causada pelo desinteresse e pelo desgosto dele. Falhara miseravelmente em mostrar que poderia ser uma boa esposa, amando-o até a morte. Edward queria Rosalie. Todos sabiam disso, pois ele ainda mencionava a possibilidade de desafiar Jack num duelo, ainda que nada de concreto acontecesse. Tinha ouvido os comentários dos criados.

Edward não voltara a procurá-la desde o fiasco da outra madrugada e, por isso, ela estava feliz. A irmã a visitara duas vezes, sempre permanecendo ao longe ainda que tentasse aparentar preocupação.

Isabella se lembrou do beijo que Jacob dera na irmã na segunda visita.

— Parece gostar dos beijos de seu marido — comentara na ocasião.

Para sua surpresa, Rosalie tinha abaixado à cabeça.

— Ele é tão atrevido às vezes... Não consigo controlá-lo. Não sei o que fazer.

Então Rosalie tinha encontrado alguém à sua altura!

— Não pode imaginar, Isabella, o que ele faz comigo.

— Conte-me.

— O conde ainda não a levou para a cama? — deduziu a moça. — Jack tinha esperanças de que isso tivesse acontecido, assim o casamento seria legal e nós poderíamos ir para Londres.

— Isso não é verdade. Edward diz que poderia fazer o que quisesse e mesmo assim anular o casamento.

— Mas se você engravidasse...

— Ele diz saber evitar isso.

— Mas Jack insiste que... — Rosalie não concluiu o pensamento.

— O que Jack faz com você?

— Não é adequado que eu fale essas coisas com você, mas... ele insiste em fazer coisas e fala de um modo...

Mais uma vez Rosalie se calou, deixando Isabella imaginar que o relacionamento entre marido e mulher talvez não fosse tão agradável. Acabou não perguntando mais nada, e a irmã saiu do quarto um tanto confusa.

Isabella não deixou de pensar que talvez Jacob fosse mesmo o homem ideal para ela. Imaginou, também, como Edward a trataria caso fosse ele o marido de Rosalie. Duvidava de que ele fosse desagradável.

Mas aquilo não importava mais. Não existia nada para ela ali. Como já estava bem, não tinha intenção alguma de deixar que Edward decidisse em que momento a devolveria ao pai. Não permitiria essa derradeira humilhação. Decerto merecia muitas coisas, pois participara daquela suposta traição. Mas não o tipo de afronta que ele pretendia perpetrar.

Imaginou a expressão do pai ao vê-la chegar a Claybourn _anulada. _Era uma cena assustadora, mas muito melhor do que ter Edward a seu lado, informando-o de que ela não era adequada, e que ele nunca a aceitaria como esposa. Não queria nem pensar no que a anulação representaria para o pai em termos financeiros, afinal, não havia nada a fazer.

Esperou até ter certeza de que Edward tivesse saído com o administrador e desceu a escada. Deteve-se ao ouvir as vozes de Amun e Jack.

— Gostaria que Emm não tivesse partido antes do desaparecimento de Edward e Isabella. Ele estava tentando fazer o irmão recobrar o juízo.

— O Sr. Emmett partiu, e agora não há ninguém para ajudar o conde, a não ser o senhor, milorde — Amun observou. — Ele já parou de pedir seu coração numa bandeja de prata?

— Não. Já estou me cansando de ficar aqui e tentar fazê-lo entender que Rosalie não seria a esposa certa para ele. Edward é teimoso demais! Por que não consegue ver além da bela fachada e enxergar a real natureza dela? Acho que chegou a hora de levar minha esposa à mansão Strawberry, Amun.

— Pensei que lady Rosalie preferisse ir para Londres.

— De fato, mas ela acabará entendendo que deve preferir o que eu quiser.

Se Isabella um dia achou estranho um membro da nobreza falar com tal intimidade com um mordomo, sua breve estada em Masen a fez mudar de idéia.

— Talvez esteja certo, milorde, mas me preocupo com a condessa.

— Eu também, embora acredite que a doença dela tenha sido uma boa coisa... Edward pareceu se importar e cuidou dela pessoalmente. Foi uma excelente idéia sua não permitir que ninguém fosse até lá.

Isabella retrocedeu, não querendo mais ouvir sobre as maquinações daquela casa. Não sabia se Jack tentaria deter sua partida e mordiscou o lábio, decidindo o que fazer.

Então lhe ocorreu que ninguém ousaria tocá-la. Poderia argumentar e discutir, mas não a prenderiam à força, pois ainda era a condessa e podia fazer o que bem entendesse. Somente Edward tinha o poder de detê-la.

Entretanto, como precaução, esperou que Jack saísse com Rosalie para um passeio.

À uma da tarde, Isabella marchou para a porta da frente armada da única mala que trouxera.

Amun ficou boquiaberto e seus argumentos mais convincentes foram refutados em minutos. A Sra. Peachman retorcia as mãos, nervosa, pois o conde estava ausente, verificando os danos da tempestade.

— Por favor, milady — Amun tentou mais uma vez —, precisa esperar pelo retorno do conde. Não está apta a viajar.

— Se não mandar buscar uma carruagem, partirei a pé.

Amun bem que ficou tentado com a idéia, pois ela não conseguiria ir muito longe até o conde voltar.

Rapaz teimoso! Não tinha certeza de que ele iria atrás dela. Fizera isso uma vez, mas e agora? Por que ele não aceitava a situação? Desde o retorno da cabana de O'Malley, o conde se mostrava irritadiço com todos, mas ele, Amun, não culpava a condessa. Edward merecia umas belas palmadas!

— Muito bem, milady. — Amun cedeu. Instruiu um lacaio a buscar uma carruagem e mandar um mensageiro atrás do conde.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Isabella se encontrava acomodada na carruagem e deixava Masen para trás. Quando John, o cocheiro, parou pouco depois, na estrada, Isabella espiou pela janela para ver o que acontecia. Outra carruagem na direção oposta estava parada ao lado, e uma mulher de mais idade a encarava pela janela. Pela aparência, só podia ser uma Cullen.

Um rosto mais jovem apareceu ao lado do primeiro.

— Você é a noiva de Edward?! Que maravilha! Rosal... Não, não... Você é a outra irmã. Bem-vinda à família Cullen! Sou Sinjun.

Isabella olhou para o céu. Sua sorte, que ela acreditava estivesse voltando, desertara-a de uma só vez.

— Não entendo por que ainda está aqui. — A outra mulher, sem dúvida sua futura ex-sogra, bufou, inconformada. — Não deveria ir visitar os arrendatários, não é sua responsabilidade! Você não é nada se comparada a sua irmã, pelo que me disseram. Meu filho jamais a teria escolhido.

Isabella se sentiu um tanto ofendida, mas replicou calma:

— Está certa quanto a isso. Seu filho não me quer. E não vou visitar arrendatários... Estou indo embora. Não, não precisa dizer nada. Estou satisfeita em lhe dar prazer com minha partida.

Já estava prestes a pedir a John que retomasse a viagem, quando a porta da outra carruagem se abriu e a menina disse:

— Deixe-me ir com você!

Isabella fechou os olhos, cerrou os dentes e praguejou, bem ao estilo de Edward.

— Leah! — A sogra exclamou: — Volte aqui neste instante! Essa jovem está de partida, deixe-a ir!

A garota a ignorou e entrou na carruagem de Isabella.

— Para onde vamos? — Sinjun perguntou, sorrindo. Isabella encarou a cunhada.

— Eu gostaria que saísse da carruagem. Ouviu o que eu disse, estou deixando Masen e não tenho intenção alguma de voltar.

Sinjun lançou-lhe um olhar plácido.

— Eu a acompanho. Para mim não faz diferença. Por favor, não me faça sair, sou sua cunhada e juro que não sou má pessoa.

— Não pensei que fosse, mas estou deixando o seu irmão, como sua mãe deseja, como ele deseja, como, sem dúvida, até as criadas desejam. Não pode ficar sob a minha responsabilidade. Deus meu! Nós nem nos conhecemos! Pode sair, por favor?

Sinjun considerou tudo aquilo muito interessante, muito mais do que as peças gregas da biblioteca de Edward.

— Por que você o está deixando?

— Saia, por favor. Sinjun fez um sinal para o outro condutor, que fez a carruagem se mover em direção à mansão. Havia um ar de confusão na expressão da sogra, mas ela não tentou deter a carruagem.

— Bem, agora não tem alternativa a não ser falar comigo — concluiu a menina.

Isabella balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta. Pegou a mala e saiu.

— Leve-a para casa — disse a John.

— Por favor, milady, não posso fazer isso, o conde vai me matar! Não posso deixá-la a pé. Ele mandaria me açoitar!

— Custo a acreditar que o conde seja tão maldoso. Bem, esse não é um problema meu. Fique ou volte para Masen. Eu vou indo... — E começou a andar.

A mala estava mais pesada do que imaginara a princípio, mas daria um jeito.

Sinjun logo começou a caminhar a seu lado, cantarolando como se não tivesse uma preocupação sequer na vida. Como se estivessem numa caminhada para aproveitar o calor da tarde e a visão das borboletas.

A carruagem logo começou a se mover atrás delas.

— Isso é absurdo! — exclamou Isabella, tão frustrada que tremia. Virou-se para encarar a garota. — Por que faz isso comigo?

— Você é minha irmã. Nunca tive uma irmã, só três irmãos, e garanto que não é a mesma coisa. Edward obviamente a magoou. Ele sabe ser autoritário, por vezes até severo e arrogante, mas sempre com boa intenção. Ele jamais açoitaria o cocheiro, eu asseguro.

— Eu não represento nada para ele. Vá embora, por favor.

— Não posso deixá-la. Edward acabaria comigo. Ele tem um forte senso de proteção com as mulheres. Um tanto antiquado, mas ele é o chefe dos Cullen, e leva a sério suas responsabilidades.

— Ele não leva a sério este casamento. Vá embora.

— Ouvi dizer que não era você quem ele esperava, mas não me importei com isso. Jacob jamais o trairia. Nunca vi Rosalie, mas todos afirmam que ela é linda. Eu consigo imaginar como Edward estaria caso Jack o tivesse casado com ela. Não tenho a intenção de insultar sua irmã, entre tanto Edward não saberia o que fazer com uma linda mulher que espera ter a beleza reconhecida a cada instante. Jack agiu bem. Só não entendo por que...

— Ouça bem — Isabella a interrompeu. — Seu irmão não me quer. Ele deseja minha irmã. Ele a ama e não se importa que ela seja convencida. Está disposto a elogiá-la pelos próximos cinqüenta anos. Quer matar Jack e está infeliz. Estou partindo para que ele não me devolva pessoalmente ao meu pai como uma mercadoria extraviada. Também não gostaria de escapar de tal humilhação, Sinjun?

A menina sorriu. A cunhada a chamara pelo apelido sem nem hesitar, o que a agradou.

— Só tenho quinze anos e não entendo muito bem tudo o que está acontecendo, mas concordo com você. Humilhação nunca é bom. Tem certeza de que Edward faria isso? Ele não é um homem cruel.

— Não com você.

— Bem, ele me bateu no traseiro no ano passado, não me lembro bem por que... Ora, não posso deixá-la sozinha, por isso tenho a intenção de acompanhá-la. Você tem dinheiro? Sabe que precisará dele, não?

Isabella a encarou, estupefata. Os Cullen eram uma família além de sua compreensão. Já ouvira falar em marés altas, mas jamais pensou que sofreria os efeitos de uma estando tão longe do mar.

— Bem, eu não tenho nenhum — a menina prosseguiu. — Apesar de receber no Natal, preciso prestar contas de cada centavo à minha mãe. E roupas? Sou mais alta que você. Duvido que seus vestidos me sirvam. Talvez possamos comprar alguns no caminho — Sinjun tagarelava.

— Quanto teremos de caminhar? Muitos dias, imagino. Ah, como desejo um pouco de aventura. Será muito divertido, você vai ver.

Isabella se percebeu presa numa armadilha tecida por uma garota de quinze anos. Sinjun continuou a falar dos irmãos e ela, após vários minutos do monólogo da cunhada, desistiu e acenou para o cocheiro.

— O que está fazendo, Isabella?

— Vamos para casa.

— Que pena, nada de aventuras? Quem sabe algum outro dia? Bem, deixe-me ajudá-la a colocar a mala na carruagem.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, Isabella percebeu o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios da cunhada. A pirralha a tinha feito de tola!

Bom Deus, que forças malignas a tinham atirado no seio de uma família tão pérfida? Enganada por uma menina de quinze anos com aparência de freira. Era muito pior do que cair do cavalo!

Edward estava parado ao pé da escadaria da mansão, com as mãos na cintura, quando a carruagem parou.

O cocheiro deu um sorriso triunfante.

O conde ficou contente por ter mandado a mãe entrar. Mesmo tendo Jasper a seu lado, narrando como Sinjun tinha se portado e como devia ser castigada, ele sabia que deveria agradecer à irmã. Conhecia-a e sabia que ardis ela devia ter usado para trazer sua esposa fugitiva de volta para casa sem demora. Se tivesse nascido homem, Leah seria um excelente general.

Quando a porta da carruagem abriu, e Sinjun desceu, Edward não se moveu. Apenas olhou para além dela. Por fim, Isabella apareceu, de cabeça baixa e ombros caídos. Parecia derrotada, o que o deixou ainda mais furioso.

— Vejo que voltou — comentou num tom gélido.

— Pelo visto não consigo superar nem o mais jovem membro dos Cullen.

Ela tentava segurar a mala, o que deixou ainda mais zangado, pois ainda estava se recuperando. E pensar que ela tentara abandoná-lo!

— A maioria dos Cullen é competente.

— Posso ir embora agora, milorde? — Levantou o rosto para enfrentá-lo. — Desejo ir embora. Concede-me a sua augusta permissão?

— Não. — Edward se aproximou dela e tirou a mala de suas mãos. — Venha comigo.

Isabella não se mexeu, consciente de que todos os criados da casa testemunhavam o melodrama, o qual deveria render comentários nas longas noites de inverno ainda por vir.

— Estou cansado de lidar com seu desacato — disse baixinho. — Você age sem pensar nas conseqüências e não tolerarei mais isso. E, pelo amor de Deus, pare de agir como se eu fosse surrá-la!

Ela endireitou os ombros e caminhou ao lado dele para dentro da casa.

Sua sogra os aguardava no vestíbulo e estava prestes a atacar. Isabella não quis ter de enfrentar aquilo.

Ao lado da mulher havia um jovem, que só podia ser Jasper, o mais novo. Sinjun não estava por perto, porém Isabella sabia que ela se encontrava em algum lugar observando tudo.

— O que foi agora? — Edward perguntou, vendo que ela ficava para trás.

— Quando pretende me levar de volta para meu pai?

— Como assim?

— Você não me quer aqui. Eu só estava tentando poupá-lo da tarefa de me devolver. Se permitir que eu parta, jamais voltará a me ver. — Deteve-se e a voz ficou mais amarga. — Devo supor que deseja fazer isso pessoalmente? Terá prazer em me humilhar ainda mais ao dizer ao meu pai que não sou uma esposa aceitável, e que quer seu dinheiro de volta?

— Abaixe o seu tom, maldição!

— Por quê? Sua mãe deseja minha presença aqui tanto quanto aceitaria uma praga. Minhas palavras devem deixá-la exultante.

— Quieta!

— Não me calarei! Não o reconheço mais como marido. Não o obedecerei mais.

— Está em minha casa. Sou o senhor aqui e ninguém mais. Fará o que eu mandar e ponto final!

Isabella, sempre tão cordata e quieta, de temperamento irretocável, lançou-se sobre o marido e esmurrou-o no estômago.

Edward se deixou bater porque foi pego pelo choque e pela surpresa. Ela estava rubra, tinha os olhos dilatados.

Com gentileza, porém de modo firme, rosnou: — Basta, Isabella. Agora você e eu vamos conversar.

— Não!

Ele acreditava na razão e na calma, e exercitou seu controle. Também estava acostumado a ser o senhor da casa e não se vangloriava disso. Não era um déspota ou um selvagem, porém sua palavra era a lei e suas opiniões, as que contavam.

Entretanto, aquela mulherzinha amaldiçoada ousava ir contra ele. Era exasperadora e intolerável.

E ele ficou sem saber como agir. No Exército, se qualquer soldado ousasse se opor a uma ordem sua, ele simplesmente o confinaria no quartel. O que um marido fazia quando a esposa o desobedecia diante de toda a criadagem e da família? E se o golpeasse?

— Não! — ela repetiu.

— Deixe-a ir — disse a mãe.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar que ela nunca recebera antes.

— Fique fora disso, minha mãe.

A mulher arfou, contudo ele a ignorou e se virou para a esposa.

— Se não vier comigo agora, eu a carregarei.

Era uma ameaça bem específica, mas Isabella duvidava de que ele a cumprisse, oferecendo uma cena ainda maior à criadagem. Por isso, girou sobre os calcanhares e, de cabeça erguida, virou-se em direção à porta.

Nesse instante, Sinjun gritou:

— Um rato! Enorme! Vejam, bem perto da saia de Isabella! Oh, meu Deus, acho que vai subir pelas pernas dela!

Isabella levantou as saias e correu para o cômodo mais próximo, o salão Dourado. Mal bateu a porta, percebeu que tinha caído em outra armadilha da garota. A cunhada evitara que ela saísse de casa, e que Edward a humilhasse ainda mais, caso decidisse arrastá-la de volta.

Ou talvez ele a tivesse deixado partir. De qualquer modo, não se virou ao ouvi-lo entrar no salão, tampouco ao ouvir o barulho da chave na fechadura.

— Sua irmã representa uma ameaça.

— Deveria agradecer a ela por vir em seu socorro.

Isabella caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se. Cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e permaneceu calada.

— Aceita uma taça de vinho? Conhaque talvez? — Edward ofereceu.

Ela negou com um gesto de cabeça. Parado diante dela, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, ele perguntou:

— Como se sente?

— Certamente, bem o bastante para viajar desacompanhada.

— Isso eu duvido.

— Se eu caísse numa valeta, isso resolveria o seu problema, não?

— De modo algum. Eu não receberia o dinheiro de seu pai de volta.

Isabella se levantou e estendeu a mão.

— Dê-me a chave. Fui uma tola em permanecer tanto tempo aqui agüentando seus insultos e zombarias. Errei ao acreditar que me aceitaria, que me veria como uma boa esposa. Errei ao sentir... Não importa. Aprendi a desprezá-lo_, _assim como me despreza. Não vou ficar nem mais um minuto aqui. Dê-me a maldita chave!

Edward passou os dedos pelos cabelos e praguejou.

— Não foi isso o que planejei. Pensei em termos uma conversa sem brigas nem insultos. Você não me despreza, sei disso, nem eu a desprezo. Nunca tive a intenção de arrastá-la de volta ao seu pai em desgraça.

— Não acredito nisso.

— Sente-se, por favor.

— Dê-me a chave e eu irei embora.

Edward fechou as mãos ao redor da cintura fina e a carregou até uma poltrona. Postou-se diante dela, bloqueando o caminho.

— Agora vai me ouvir. Não sei como chegamos a esta situação. Pensei que você fosse mais racional, mais...

— Submissa? Maleável? Idiota?

— Maldição, fique quieta! Nada disso. Está sendo intransigente, tentando me provocar. — Começou a caminhar de um lado para outro.

Isabella não entendia e nem sabia se queria entender. Edward parou e pousou as mãos nos braços da poltrona, ficando a centímetros dela.

— Está bem, vou simplesmente contar a minha decisão. Decisão essa que tomei ainda na cabana de Eric.

Ele suspirou. Ela parecia tão interessada quanto um tronco de árvore.

Mesmo assim, ele se endireitou e a encarou de cima.

— Decidi mantê-la como minha esposa. Não anularei o casamento. Seu pai pode ficar com o maldito dinheiro do acordo. Considero que você seja adequada, como qualquer outra mulher, afinal tem linhagem e boa educação. Ou pelo menos deveria ter. Ao aceitá-la, não precisarei viajar até Londres e perder tempo procurando outra candidata. Nisso Jack tinha razão, o patife. Claro que você não é tudo o que eu desejaria. Precisa aprender a moderar sua língua afiada, por exemplo. Mas imagino que eu possa ajudá-la a melhorar seus modos em relação a mim. Portanto, Isabella, não há por que partir. Não há por que agir de modo tão irracional. Você é minha esposa e eu a reconheço como tal. É a condessa de Northcliffe agora.

Isabella levantou-se bem devagar. Ele deu um passo para trás, um sorriso nos lábios, ansioso para que ela o enlaçasse pelo pescoço e o abençoasse por sua nobreza. Poderia até beijá-lo, jurando devoção.

Ela se virou, e, muito lentamente, pegou a mesinha de pernas finas que estava ao lado da poltrona. Então a ergueu acima da cabeça e a atirou na direção dele.

Edward se desviou a tempo, depois a encarou, incrédulo. A mesinha atingiu-o no braço e não na cabeça, como fora a intenção dela. No movimento, a chave escapou-lhe da mão e caiu no chão. Isabella a pegou e correu para a porta.

Edward balançou a cabeça, furioso, surpreso e desorientado. Foi rápido, mas não o bastante. Quando chegou à porta, ela já a batia e trancava, ao mesmo tempo que ele girava a maçaneta.

Ele soltou uma exclamação. Estava trancado no salão Dourado! E a porta, linda e espessa, só podia ser derrubada com a força de cinco homens.

_Droga!, _ele tinha sido um soldado. Era forte e astuto, e perdera poucas lutas. _Danação!, _até falava francês e espanhol.

E ainda assim aquela mulher o pegara desprevenido. Aquilo era demais.

— Isabella, abra esta porta! — trovejou, transtornado.

Ouviu uma comoção do outro lado, porém nenhuma chave na fechadura.

— Abra a porta!

Por fim, ouviu a voz de Amun:

— Só um instante, milorde! Milady... ela deixou a chave cair em algum lugar perto da escada e nós a estamos procurando.

— Detenha-a, Amun! Não a deixe escapar!

— Não se preocupe, milorde. Lady Leah parece ter resolvido o assunto.

Edward correu as mãos pelo rosto. Ficou ali parado, sem ter como agir, até que abrissem à porta.

Assim que saiu do salão, passou pelo meio do séquito de criados e familiares. De algum modo, tio Carlisle e tia Esme tinham chegado e se juntado aos outros. Todos gritavam, criando uma cacofonia insuportável.

A cena com que deparou o fez estacar: Isabella, deitada sobre o tapete italiano preto e branco, com as mãos diante do corpo, e Sinjun sentada em cima dela.

Meneou a cabeça. Então jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

— Deus meu! — exclamou uma voz conhecida da entrada. Jack e Rosalie entraram no vestíbulo e logo se misturaram à confusão. — Que diabo está acontecendo aqui, Edward? E o que Sinjun está fazendo em cima de Isabella?!

* * *

_Essa Leah (Sinjun), eu gosto da Leah na saga, por isso resolvi colocar ela como irmão do Edward... Eu acho ela uma incompreendida, ela tem motivos para ser do jeito que é... E se Jacob fosse menos paspalho ficaria com ela, kkkk_

_Bom esse capitulo é uma confusão só... Gente esse Edward é terrivél... e eu gostei mesmo de ver a postura da Bella, ela amadureceu mesmo... Ela tem que dar um gelo mesmo no Edward!_

_Então meus amores... Até Amanhã... Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooossss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi minhas Queridas... BOM DIA! Bom feriado! Espero que estejam bem... *-*... Neste capitulo vamos ver uma reconciliação, uma noite de nupcias bizarra, e um Edward descontrolado... Se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Considerando-se a confusão da tarde, o grupo que se sentou à mesa na hora do chá estava bem tranqüilo. Amun, em seu posto, continuava impassível, comandando o serviço de dois criados. Edward encontrava-se sentado à cabeceira da longa mesa de mogno, com Isabella a seu lado direito, enquanto a mãe ocupava o posto da condessa na cabeceira oposta.

_Que inferno!, _Edward refletiu, taciturno. Pegou uma fatia de presunto e mastigou. A mãe se apressara à cabeceira antes que Isabella chegasse, e ele não notara a situação até ser tarde demais.

Nada disse, porém. Já bastava de cenas, pelo menos naquele dia. Nem conseguia imaginar o que mãe diria se fosse forçada a ceder o lugar à nora e, naquele instante, parecia bem contente consigo, o que o aborrecia ainda mais.

E Isabella não parecia se importar com nada, alheia às suas funções de anfitriã. O que fazer?

Olhou para a jovem com desgosto. Oferecera-lhe o mundo, e a ele mesmo como marido, e ela lhe atirara uma mesinha e o trancara no salão Dourado. Deveria ter se mostrado grata pela sua generosidade e perdão, visto que era tão culpada quanto Jacob e o duque.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido, ainda mais se consideras se o comportamento anterior dela. Por acaso não tinha se despido na sua frente?

Por outro lado, talvez ele não a tivesse tratado muito bem. Rejeitara-a desde o princípio.

Não, aquilo não importava mais. Salvara-a, curando-a e cuidando dela durante sua convalescença.

Meneou a cabeça. Tudo aquilo pertencia ao passado. O que importava era que ele a aceitara como esposa.

Sua diversão ao ver à irmã sentada sobre ela no vestíbulo logo se havia desfeito. Isabella estivera com o rosto afogueado de fúria, mas Sinjun era mais forte, e ela não havia conseguido se libertar...

Na hora ele tinha se divertido com a cena, mas, no momento, não sentia nenhuma ponta de humor. Apenas seriedade perante a situação. Sua esposa ainda se recuperava e mal comia para sustentar o corpo. Quis lhe dizer que comesse mais para recobrar as forças, mas rememorou a cena em que ela levantara a mesinha. Por certo estava forte o bastante, se conseguira atirar um móvel nele.

Suspirou e olhou para Rosalie, tão linda que todos os demais desapareciam diante de sua presença. Mastigou, cada vez mais deprimido.

Sinjun rompeu o silêncio, por fim:

— Que agradável todos nós reunidos... Fico feliz em conhecê-la, Rosalie. E, já que somos parentes, não se importa se eu a tratar de modo informal, não?

— De maneira alguma. — Rosalie fitou a moça sentada diante dela.

— Chame-a de Rose — Jack instruiu. — Querida, Sinjun é minha prima predileta.

— Obrigada! — Sinjun agradeceu. — Rose... Gosto desse nome.

Para surpresa de Isabella, a irmã deu um sorriso genuíno.

— Pelo que me recordo, Isabella nunca foi jogada no chão, muito menos esmagada pelo peso de outra pessoa. Não consegui desviar os olhos da cena! Você é muito engraçada.

Sinjun baixou o olhar, encabulada, e ficou em silêncio, parecendo culpada.

Tia Esme, com olhos afiados e voz enfadonha, comentou:

— Não estou gostando de nada disso, Edward. Seu tio e eu chegamos com uma mensagem do marquês de Dacre, informando-lhe da visita da filha, Jéssica: uma beldade de temperamento dócil, cujo dote é imenso. E ao chegarmos, deparamos com essa aí estatelada no chão e todos gritando... Jéssica chega amanhã, aliás. Duvido que tenha ficado um minuto sequer de sua vida no chão. Ah, Edward em que confusão você se meteu! Ficamos arrasados ao descobrir que tinha se casado com _essa _em vez _desta _sem nos consultar...

Edward gemeu por dentro.

— Está me dizendo que a filha do marquês chega amanhã?

— Por certo. Seu tio e eu a convidamos. Era hora de alguém tomar as rédeas nas mãos, afinal você não tomava decisão alguma. Agora, o que fez está além de qualquer reparo. Está casado com _ela _em vez desta criatura adorável que se casou com Jacob, e Jéssica está chegando. Que confusão! Precisa fazer alguma coisa para corrigir isso!

Edward se perguntou o que esperavam que ele fizesse.

— Concordo, Esme, isso tudo é muito embaraçoso — Elizabeth se manifestou. — A culpa, entretanto, não é de Edward, mas de Jacob e dessa garota. Jack e Rosalie deixaram Edward com essa... essa...

— Mamãe — Edward falou calmo, porém de modo autoritário. — Modere sua fala. Sou o senhor aqui e sou eu quem precisa decidir o que deve ou não acontecer.

— Ah! — Sinjun suspirou. — Mas essa é a questão, não?

Edward desistiu. Não tinha controle sobre nada mais, nem sobre a irmã adolescente.

— Quem é Jéssica? — Rosalie perguntou baixinho ao marido.

— Jéssica só não é mais bela do que você, eu juro.

— Gostaria de conhecê-la, parece uma pessoa adorável.

Era tudo o que Edward precisava. Duas beldades em sua casa, deixando cada homem das proximidades ensandecido. Virou-se para Isabella, que parecia alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Ela ainda estava ali, contudo o brilho em seu olhar se apagara.

Não suportava mais. Jogou o guardanapo sobre o prato e empurrou a cadeira.

— Isabella, por favor, acompanhe-me até a biblioteca. — Tinha aprendido sua lição. Em vez de seguir até lá, esperando ser seguido, postou-se ao lado dela e aguardou que ela se levantasse.

Isabella ergueu o olhar e suspirou. Sabendo que todos à mesa, inclusive Amun, aguardavam mais uma cena. Com a respiração suspensa, levantou-se e até mesmo pousou a mão no braço oferecido por ele.

— Sim, milorde.

— Se nos dão licença... Por favor, Jack, entretenha-os. Mas sem macular meu caráter ainda mais!

— Pobre Edward — a condessa viúva lamentou numa voz penetrante, antes mesmo que eles se afastassem.

— Você é um rapaz muito levado, Jack, por encurralá-lo nessa situação, enquanto mantém essa jóia para si.

— Isabella é minha irmã, senhora — rebateu Rosalie, para a surpresa de Edward. — Não permitirei que fale dela desse modo!

— Muito bem, meu amor — Jack a elogiou, discreto.

— Pensei, mesmo, que você gostaria de meu comentário — ela confessou em voz baixa.

— Está aprendendo... Chegará o dia em que fará tal coisa instantaneamente, sem se preocupar em me agradar.

Isabella nada disse e continuou caminhando ao lado do marido até chegarem à biblioteca. Sentia-se exposta e derrotada. Era um alívio se afastar daquelas pessoas horrorosas.

Mas agora estava com Edward, à única pessoa no mundo com o poder de arrasá-la de vez.

Edward trancou a porta e estendeu a chave.

— Para que não se sinta tentada a me atacar para sair. Ainda que não haja nenhum móvel leve o bastante para você levantar neste cômodo.

Ela meneou a cabeça e se afastou, postando-se atrás do sofá.

Edward quis que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas como ela permaneceu calada, jogou a chave numa mesinha e suspirou. Prendendo-a pelo olhar, começou a falar:

— Muito bem, Isabella. Chegou à hora de esclarecermos algumas coisas.

Ela o fitou com a expressão impassível.

— Você me tornou a chacota da casa e não estou contente com isso — começou ele, taciturno. — Contudo, o que está feito está feito. Estou disposto a admitir minha parcela da culpa pelo que aconteceu até então. Tem algo a dizer?

— Sua família faz troça de mim e não estou contente com isso. O que aconteceu não devia ter acontecido, mas não há nada a fazer a respeito. Mas afirmo que boa parte da culpa é sua. É tudo o que tenho a dizer.

— Tem razão até certo ponto. Não foi muito agradável da parte deles e não deixarei que isso se repita. Agora voltemos ao seu comportamento...

Ela o encarou, emudecida.

— Se eu fosse você, também não diria nada, já que seu comportamento vem deixando a desejar e não está à altura de uma condessa. — Edward se deteve. A diabinha merecia uma reprimenda, mas nada conseguiria se continuasse com aquela linha de discurso, por isso moderou o tom: — Mas, como eu disse antes, o que está feito está feito. — Esboçou um sorriso. — Precisamos olhar para o futuro agora.

— Que futuro?

— É sobre isso que desejo conversar.

— Não vejo um futuro para nós. Sua mãe está arrasada com este casamento, e é claro que prefere Rosalie no meu lugar. Minha irmã, por sua vez, está indisponível. Agora, pelo menos, temos essa Jéssica em cena. Eu, pelo visto, estou do lado oposto dessa escala. Sua mãe nunca me aceitará. Não desejo enfrentar humilhações de sua parte e mais vileza por parte dela.

— Imagino que mamãe saiba que Rosalie jamais desafiaria sua autoridade — Edward admitiu sem pensar. — Você, por outro lado, é feita de matéria mais resistente e não gastaria seu tempo somente com laços e fitas. Haveria de querer gerir a rotina da mansão, ou seja, tomar o lugar dela. — Deteve-se, surpreso com o que saíra de sua boca.

Isabella notou que ele estava mortificado.

— Cuidado, milorde, ou posso tomar isso como um elogio.

— Não foi o que quis dizer — ele se apressou em explicar. — Por certo Rosalie arcaria com suas responsabilidades.

Ela poderia ter contado que a irmã ficaria atordoada diante de um simples lençol rasgado, sem saber o que fazer. Em vez disso, comentou:

— Rosalie gosta de pintar e é muito talentosa. Ela prefere deixar as tarefas domésticas para pessoas que não tenham o talento dela.

Edward não soube o que dizer diante disso.

— Eu, por outro lado, sei cantar — prosseguiu Isabella. — Não sou nenhuma madame Orzinki, mas elogiaram minha voz. Sei cuidar de flores e plantas, e os jardins de Masen estão num estado lastimável.

— Está tentando me convencer de que seria uma boa esposa? — ele comentou com placidez e um brilho no olhar. — Está expondo suas qualidades?

— Não — ela negou, nervosa. — Não quero mais ser sua esposa. Desejo voltar para casa. Não pode me forçar a ficar.

— Posso forçá-la a fazer o que eu bem entender. Seria bom que não se esquecesse disso.

Em vez de praguejar em alto e bom-tom, Isabella respirou fundo. Sempre fora moderada no pensar e no agir, e aquele era o momento de provar isso.

— Disse que gostaria de falar comigo. A respeito de quê?

— Há um rasgo debaixo de sua manga. Pode ter sido obra de Sinjun ou resultado do seu ataque no salão Dourado.

— Se eu o bajular, ganharei um vestido novo?

— Provavelmente.

— Não quero nada vindo de você. Seria capaz de me esfregar isso na cara, toda vez que eu o desagradasse, o que pode acontecer a cada minuto do dia.

— Que pena, já conhece meus defeitos. Bem como os de todos os meus malditos parentes e de uma dúzia de criados. Não, não comece a lançar ofensas, sua calma é um bálsamo, ainda que pouco freqüente. Como eu disse, não vou anular o casamento. Aceitei-a como esposa e não vou mudar de idéia. Tem algo a dizer?

— Você é perverso.

— Não mais do que você.

Ele tinha certa razão, Isabella pensou. Sentou-se, cruzou as pernas e balançou um pé.

— Já entendi. Faz isso para evitar um escândalo.

— Não, mas não deixa de ser um bom motivo. O escândalo seria imenso, mas não é por isso. Acredito que, uma vez que tenha recobrado sua serenidade, nós saberemos lidar bem um com o outro.

Isabella respirou fundo. Ele oferecia o que ela mais queria durante três anos, o que queria tanto a ponto de tentar seduzi-lo. Despira-se diante dele e ele a rejeitara. Agora, mesmo com ela ostentando um rasgo no vestido, ele dizia que não _a anularia. _Não entendia bem a situação. Por outro lado, qual seria a alternativa? Levantou o olhar e respondeu:

— Está bem.

Edward sorriu ao sentir algo se afrouxar dentro dele. Nem tinha percebido o quanto estava tenso e apreensivo com uma possível recusa.

— Você fica diferente quando sorri — ela comentou.

— Imagino que não tenha me visto muito bem-humorado.

— Não. E você não tem visto um comportamento muito bom da minha parte.

— Não.

— O que pretende fazer agora?

— O que quer dizer? Gostaria de sair para cavalgar? Bem, agora que Sinjun voltou, precisa pedir Fanny emprestada. Mas eu lhe comprarei uma montaria. Que tal se você fosse comigo à fazenda de...

— Não, Edward. Estou falando a respeito dessa tal Jéssica.

— Ah! A outra beldade.

— Ela mesma. Que logo chegará para sua inspeção. Não tolerarei tal coisa. — Isabella saltou do sofá e começou a caminhar de um lado para outro. — Não suporto mais comparações. Essa Jéssica chegará, e seus parentes olharão de Rosalie para ela, e depois para mim, e mostrarão todo o desprezo que sentem pelo ocorrido. Não suportarei mais isso!

— Isso não seria agradável para nenhum de nós. Deixe-me pensar a respeito, sim? Agora que aceitou sua condição, posso me concentrar nesse problema.

Ela assentiu, hesitante.

— Não vai mais tentar fugir, vai?

— Duvido que eu conseguisse passar a perna em sua irmã.

— Provará suas intenções entregando-me suas trinta libras?

— Jamais!

— Então não confia em mim. — Ele suspirou. — Está bem, pelo visto eu terei de confiar em você primeiro. Gostaria de subir e descansar? Posso garantir que ninguém vá perturbá-la.

— Sim — respondeu ela com alívio. — Eu adoraria. Edward a fitou, contudo nada disse.

Às onze da noite, Isabella se encontrava recostada em seus travesseiros, observando as brasas na lareira. O quarto estava na penumbra, sendo iluminado apenas pelas cinco velas na mesinha-de-cabeceira.

E ela se perguntava se Edward a procuraria naquela noite.

_O Misantropo _de Molière continuava apoiado em seu colo e ela havia acabado de ler o trecho "mulheres como eu não são para tipos como você" e agora não conseguia tirá-lo da mente.

Pobre Edward, perdera não só sua primeira beldade como também a segunda.

Pegou o livro e forçou-se a voltar a ler.

Uma sombra caiu sobre a página e Isabella se sobressaltou. Edward estava ao lado da cama, vestido somente num roupão azul, os pés descalços.

— O que faz aqui?

Ele apenas sorriu e tomou-lhe o livro das mãos.

— Ah, _O Misantropo. _Pena que em inglês. Não lê em francês? É muito mais divertido no original.

— Talvez seja, mas já conheço bem a peça.

Ele folheou diversas páginas até encontrar um trecho:

— "Nada além de traição hoje em dia..." O que acha disso, Isabella?

— Acredito que foi de mau gosto escolher exatamente esse trecho.

— Na verdade eu pensava em minha irmã e no pequeno ardil do rato em suas saias... E também enquanto ela ria, segurando-a no chão. Senti sua falta à mesa do jantar.

— Não consigo imaginar por quê.

— Ficou tudo muito entediante uma vez que você, o alvo dos comentários, não estava mais presente. Só falaram de coisas amenas como o tempo. — Ele a fitou por um instante. — Fiz par com tia Esme no uíste. Sabe jogar?

— Sim.

— Então será minha parceira da próxima vez. Sabe que não poderá continuar a se esconder aqui, não? Joga tão bem quanto sua irmã?

— Sim.

Edward ficou pensativo.

— Pensando melhor, não acredito que o jogo dela seja tão sutil. O fato é que ela é tão bela que nos esquecemos das cartas que temos em mãos e da estratégia que tínhamos planejado.

— Sua estratégia estará a salvo comigo.

— É possível. Devo insistir, Isabella... Como senhora de Masen, é sua responsabilidade cuidar da casa e de meus convidados.

Ela o encarou sem nada revelar.

— Não esperava me ver esta noite? — Edward insistiu.

— Não tinha certeza.

— Não queria que eu viesse? — ele franziu o cenho. Isabella parecia tão feliz quanto uma pessoa ameaçada por uma praga.

— Não sei. Estou preocupada com tudo isso.

— Com isso o quê? Com o que vou lhe ensinar?

— Sim.

— Estranho. Não esperava encontrar uma centelha de pudor numa mulher que entrou em meu quarto, não faz muito tempo, e se despiu. Verdade, eu não acreditava que você tivesse um pingo de recato. Preocupa-se com o quê, afinal? Teme que eu a surre?

— Não. Temo que me olhe e me rejeite mais uma vez.

Edward se calou. A honestidade de Isabella era desconcertante.

— Bem, sou seu marido, e esta é a primeira e última vez que digo: este casamento precisa ser consumado para ser real.

Ela sentiu um _frisson _de antecipação e medo, afinal ele não parecia muito satisfeito por estar ali. Parecia estar apenas cumprindo um dever.

— Nunca tenho certeza de suas ações. Você é imprevisível, e não acredito que queira de fato estar aqui comigo.

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de me satisfazer com uma mulher. De hoje em diante não serei imprevisível quanto a partilhar a sua cama. Sabe que preciso estar aqui, não? Entende o conceito de consumação, Isabella? — Ele ainda estava ao lado da cama, alto e imponente. — E então?

— Sei que admira meu busto. Você mesmo me disse e não acredito que estivesse mentindo a respeito.

— "Busto" é uma palavra usada pelas mulheres. O que você tem, Isabella, são seios. Seios alvos e cheios o bastante para preencher as palmas de um homem. Sim, gosto de seus seios, são lindos. Serão fartos o bastante para amamentar meu filho quando ele nascer... Mas, até lá, ser virão a mim.

— Você não é um bebê!

— Acho que terei de lhe mostrar. Voltando ao assunto, sabe o que vai acontecer, Isabella? Não tenho a intenção de chocá-la ou repugná-la.

— E por que faria isso? Você sabe me irritar, Edward, mas nunca me repugnou, exceto pelo seu linguajar.

— Pode ser que se enoje com meu corpo: sou alto e peludo. Já ouvi dizer que algumas damas sentem nojo do corpo masculino.

— Oh, não...

— Essa é uma conversa peculiar — disse ele, olhando para a lareira. — Vamos acabar com isso.

— Sei alguma coisa sobre o que faz um casal. Perguntei à minha irmã, mas ela... — Deteve-se ao notar que Edward respirou fundo.

A reação dele a magoou. Ele devia ter pensado em Rosalie e Jack fazendo amor, e isso o tinha contrariado.

Mas o que ela deveria esperar?

— O que ela disse?

— Nada demais. Ela estava encabulada e começou a balbuciar. Não me disse nada de coerente.

— Todos sabem que Jack é um bom amante.

— Todos quem?

— Bem, as mulheres que foram para a cama com ele acabam contando a outros amantes, ou aos maridos. No fim, todos os homens acabam sabendo do desempenho dos outros.

— Quer dizer que, quanto melhor o amante, mais amantes ele terá, sendo ele casado ou não? Mesmo sendo casado?

Edward franziu o cenho. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam, mas não conseguiria admitir tal coisa à esposa.

— Acho que sim.

— O que torna um amante excelente no que faz? Carinho, gentileza? Ele deve beijar bem?

— Tudo isso e muito mais.

— Todos sabem que você é um excelente amante?

— Acredito que sim. Nunca fui egoísta, preocupo-me com o prazer da mulher.

— Do modo como fala, não parece que lhe seja muito prazeroso.

— A natureza ditou que o sexo é prazeroso para os homens. É o modo de perpetuar a espécie, se é que me entende. O prazer não é necessário para as mulheres, já que são o receptáculo do sêmen dos homens. Elas foram ludibriadas pela natureza. É uma pena. Mas um homem, quando excelente amante, sabe corrigir essa falha. E eu gosto de fazer isso.

— Mesmo que não se importe muito com a mulher em questão?

— Não costumo ir para a cama com mulheres com as quais não me importe. Exceto em raras ocasiões.

Bem, ela perguntara e ele respondera. De modo franco demais, talvez.

— Para uma mulher é necessário mais cuidado, a fim de que ela... — Edward se interrompeu, depois continuou: — Gosto de testemunhar o gozo da mulher. — Deteve-se ao ver a dor nos olhos dela. O que, diabos, ele dissera? Talvez fosse simplesmente medo. Ela ainda não entendia o que aconteceria, mas, ao fim da noite, tudo estaria mais claro.

Isabella fechou os olhos.

— Então serei comparada a todas as belas mulheres, cujo prazer você testemunhou. E porque sou uma ignorante, e estou longe de ser uma beldade, nunca saberei o que esse gozo é, e isso o aborrecerá. E você se arrependerá de ter me aceitado como esposa.

— Eu lhe darei tanto prazer que você mal se conterá, Isabella... — ele garantiu. — O que você disse não passa de besteira.

— Não sei, Edward. Talvez, quando você começar a agir, vai se arrepender que eu seja o alvo de sua técnica primorosa.

— Duvido, pois vi seu corpo, toquei nele ao cuidar de você, e ele me agrada, Isabella. E muito. Sou um homem, não um garoto. Confie em mim, saberei cuidar de você e fazer a coisa certa no momento certo a fim de lhe dar prazer.

— Isso me parece tão calculado.

Ele se calou. Era verdade, em alguns momentos, porém não tinha a intenção de revelar isso.

— Esta é uma conversa muito estranha para uma noite de núpcias. Vamos...

— Não sei — ela hesitou, nervosa. — Quis mesmo vir até aqui?

— Maldição, Isabella! Não é o bastante que eu esteja aqui? Não me olhe como se eu fosse matá-la. — Segurou-a pelos braços e a sentou na beira da cama. Ela ainda usava aquela camisola virginal, parecendo ter uns dezesseis anos; mas ao menos tinha soltado os cabelos, que desciam em uma cascata avermelhada pelas costas. Deu um passo para trás e começou a desamarrar o cinto do roupão.

— O que vai fazer?

— Vou mostrar como é o corpo de um homem. — Deixou o roupão descer pelos ombros e depois o chutou para longe. Ainda encarando-a, aprumou as costas e manteve os braços ao longo do corpo.

— Oh, meu Deus!... — Isabella exclamou ao pousar o olhar na região da virilha.

— Como vê, não sou nada parecido com você... E se me olhar com tal interesse, ficarei ainda mais... entusiasmado.

— Oh, meu Deus! — ela repetiu, abismada. Observou-o em cada detalhe, depois assentiu como se chegasse a uma conclusão.

Edward ficou sem saber que conclusão seria, pois ela voltou a encará-lo como se ele fosse matá-la.

— Sua camisola está no meio do caminho... Que tal tirá-la?

Ele não esperou. Apenas a colocou de pé, pegou a bainha da veste e a puxou por sobre a cabeça.

— Agora estamos no mesmo barco.

— Você é mesmo alto e peludo.

— Sim, e você é muito branca, sem pelo algum... exceto a junção das coxas. Adorável.

— Oh, meu Deus!

— Toque me, Isabella. Eu gostaria muito se fizesse isso.

— Onde?

— Onde você desejar.

Ela pressionou as duas palmas no peito largo e sentiu os pelos sedosos, a batida ritmada do coração. Devagar, começou a descer as mãos. Edward respirou fundo. Seu membro ficou rijo e os punhos se fecharam ao longo do corpo, esforçou-se para permanecer impassível, deixando-a no controle. Quando as mãos estavam em seu abdômen, sentiu o sexo latejar e rezou para que ela não o tocasse ali.

— Você é muito grande. Ele esboçou um sorriso.

— Isso é verdade, mas você verá que o homem foi feito para dar prazer à mulher. É o papel dele... Bem, isso e soltar o sêmen dentro do corpo dela.

— Não acho que isso vá funcionar.

Antes que ele pensasse em algum comentário, Isabella o tocou com as pontas dos dedos. Ele estremeceu e soltou um gemido.

— Eu o machuquei?

— Não... foi maravilhoso. Mas não toque meu sexo de novo, Isabella, ou acabarei fazendo papel de tolo. — Edward não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Afinal, sempre fora o _iceberg _que Emmett o acusava de ser, aquele que sabia se controlar diante da mais fogosa das mulheres. Entretanto, Isabella apenas o tocara e o deixara fora de si.

Só podia ser porque fazia um bom tempo que estava sem a companhia de uma mulher.

— Você é tão...

— Tão o quê? — ele perguntou com voz rouca. As mãos dela continuavam a jornada sobre seu corpo, e ela se ajoelhara diante dele, olhando-o, atenta. Imaginou que ela o tomaria na boca e enlouqueceu.

Naquele instante ninguém o chamaria de frio. Suspendeu-a e pressionou o corpo ao dela.

— Quero você — falou de encontro aos lábios dela. — Abra os lábios para mim, sim... Isso mesmo. — E sua respiração quente a invadiu, ao mesmo tempo que as mãos a afagavam nas costas e a acariciavam nas nádegas. Gemia contra a boca macia, a língua resvalando na dela. Suas mãos a acariciaram nas pernas, os dedos insinuando-se entre as coxas. Isabella recuou e ele percebeu que a assustara, pois estava dura como uma pedra.

Tentou se conter. Estava indo rápido demais. Ele não era assim. Sempre fora lento, cuidadoso, deliberado... e agora agia como um louco. Ele, o excelente amante, a amedrontava.

Ah, mas como queria tomá-la naquele instante, profunda e ardentemente!

Todavia, dissera-lhe que não era um porco egoísta.

Maldição, gabara-se de ser ótimo com as mulheres, agora precisava recobrar o controle. _Ela _era a virgem e não ele. Era um homem experiente, que sabia como as coisas deveriam ser.

Respirou fundo e retrocedeu um passo. Pegou o roupão e se cobriu. Não se permitiria o gozo tão rápido, deixando-a duvidar de sua habilidade.

— Desculpe-me — falou com voz rouca. — Eu a assustei, lamento muito.

Depois riu de si mesmo.

— Não vai acreditar nisso — esfregou-a nos braços, só porque precisava tocar nela —, mas nunca em toda a minha vida senti-me tão descontrolado. Não gosto muito disso, pois esse não sou eu. Você é apenas uma mulher, como qualquer outra, na verdade, exceto pelo fato de ser a minha esposa. Não estou mentindo e, por favor, não me olhe assim, não sou nenhum monstro. Não a estou rejeitando de novo. Da outra vez fui um tolo e hoje quero compensá-la. Não quero nem assustá-la, tampouco machucá-la... Deus, seus seios são lindos! — Ele arfava, como se tivesse corrido toda a extensão da propriedade até o norte e voltado. Seu membro latejava, tão excitado estava.

Isabella pousou a mão no peito largo e sentiu o coração acelerado. Ele a desejava. E ela havia reagido como uma donzela tola.

— Desculpe se tive medo, Edward. Prometo não agir mais como uma virgem.

— Mas você é virgem! — Ele riu e ficou maravilhado com a aceitação inquestionável por parte dela. Isabella ainda estava assustada, mas mostrava-se ávida por seus ensinamentos. — Venha aqui.

Ela se aproximou mais e ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo.

— Como pode ver, eu ainda a quero muito... Quer ficar aqui ou prefere ir ao meu quarto?

— Quero ir com você.

Sem nenhuma outra palavra, apertou-a nos braços e ela depositou um beijo casto nos lábios dele. Um beijo que uma sobrinha poderia dar em um tio, mas que o enlouqueceu sobremaneira.

Pegando-a pela mão, Edward a arrastou até seu quarto. No outro cômodo, virou-a de frente e a abraçou. Isabella voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez na orelha, e mordiscou o lóbulo de leve.

Ele praticamente correu até a cama. Estava ofegante e não demoraria a explodir de prazer.

— Ouça com atenção — disse sem tocá-la, apenas se deliciando em fitá-la deitada no meio de sua cama. — Não quero que me toque ou me beije de novo. Não sei qual o problema comigo, mas não consigo mais esperar, Isabella. Você me entende?

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados.

— Não, você não me entende, droga... Apenas diga que entende, então, está bem?

— Eu entendo, Edward — ela repetiu e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço para aproximá-lo de si.

Edward se deixou cair sobre ela, sussurrando-lhe o nome entre beijos. Só pararia de beijá-la quando não tivesse mais ar ou quando morresse. Conseguiu tirar o roupão, mas o toque da pele dela na sua o deixou alucinado. Recuou e afastou-lhe as pernas, encaixou-se entre elas, porém se deteve, somente a língua trabalhando na boca macia, o calor e o sabor dela envolvendo-o e acelerando seu coração.

Isabella o enlaçava pelos ombros, enterrando os dedos em seus músculos, e ondulava o corpo sob o dele. Edward baixou o olhar e contemplou o corpo delgado, a pele branca em contraste com a sua. Então a viu aberta, pronta a recebê-lo, e se maravilhou.

— Você é incrível! — Suas mãos subiram para os seios fartos, afagando-os. Então ele se aproximou e os lambeu e sugou avidamente.

Isabella, gemeu, extasiada. Arqueou as costas em resposta, enlouquecendo-o. As mãos largas espalmavam-se em toda a extensão de seu corpo, até que os dedos dele se aventuraram nos pelos avermelhados que escondiam sua feminilidade.

Edward soltou um gemido. Ela estava úmida, o que o deixou aliviado. Estava tão enlouquecido que não sabia se conseguiria esperar para prepará-la. Ergueu-a da cama e a levou até a boca.

Isabella não teve tempo de se sentir chocada com o gesto audacioso. Só conseguia se concentrar na língua quente e úmida.

— Oh, Deus, alguma coisa está acontecendo comigo...

Aconteceu e ela gritou com o calor crescente que a invadia entre as pernas, com a boca insistente e os dedos que a sondavam com suavidade. Ergueu mais o quadril e estremeceu. Gritou ao se sentir quase do avesso, ouvindo-o dizer que se soltasse... que se deixasse levar.

— Vamos, Isabella... Você é minha agora, e esse é o gozo de uma mulher.

A sensação poderosa começou a desvanecer e ela sentiu os dedos quentes sendo substituídos pelo sexo ereto. Quis pedir que ele parasse, porque ele era enorme e a machucava, mas Edward continuava a acariciá-la por inteiro, investigando, acariciando.

De súbito, ela se pegou gemendo com o prazer de senti-to dentro de si.

— Isabella, olhe para mim.

Edward estava tenso, a testa suada, e parecia sofrer, pois gemia. Seu corpo se enrijeceu e ele investiu com força. Isabella gritou de dor. Ele se equilibrou sobre os cotovelos, mas não conseguiu parar de se mover. Arfante, parecia incrédulo e além da razão. Continuou a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido, fazendo-a esquecer o sofrimento.

De repente, ele parou e fechou os olhos. Ela o encarou e ficou surpresa ao encontrá-lo imóvel, o deleite estampado no rosto. Edward gemeu profundamente, e ela se sentiu a umidade dele em seu interior. Então ele voltou a se movimentar devagar, não demorou e se deixou cair sobre ela, ofegante, quase esmagando-a com seu peso.

Isabella se perguntou o que tinha acontecido e o que mais poderia acontecer. Após alguns minutos, Edward se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e a fitou, atento. Depois franziu a testa.

Quando por fim falou, soou rouco e zangado:

— Bom Deus, não acredito nisso... Como? Isso nunca aconteceu antes! —Afastou-se dela, ciente do corpo trêmulo sob o seu. Rolou pela cama e se levantou, encarando-a mais uma vez. — Durma — falou apenas.

E para a surpresa de Isabella, virou-se e saiu para o quarto da condessa, fechando a porta de comunicação atrás de si.

* * *

_É parece que o nosso teimoso, deu uma descontrolada boa! Bem feito pra ele, ele merecia esse baque no orgulho dele kkkkkk_

_Gente eu amo a Bella cada dia mais! O Mulher de fibra!_

_A Bella vai enfrentar muitos problemas ainda... principalmente a sogra!_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Então amores, Até Sexta... Fiquem com Deus... Bom descanso, e aproveitem esse descanso merecido... E um otimo feriado para todas... Robsteijooooosssss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi Meus amoresss... Bom Dia! Como vocês estão? Espero que bemmmm! *-*... Bom nesse capitulo vamos apreciar mais do descontrole do Edward, e a Bella com condessa... Então bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Um grito fez Isabella pular da cama. Era alto e estridente e vinha do quarto da condessa, aquele no qual não tinha dormido na noite anterior. Saiu apressada da cama de Edward e, ao perceber que estava nua, enrolou-se na colcha antes de se dirigir ao próprio quarto.

Carmen, a criada de quinze anos que a atendia pela manhã, gritava, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Edward estava sentado na cama, olhando sem entender para o peito nu empapado por chocolate quente, o lençol a cobri-lo somente da cintura para baixo.

— Pare de gritar, sua tola! — ele gritou para a garota.

Carmen fechou a matraca e, ao ver Isabella entrar, aquela que ela esperava encontrar no quarto em vez de o dono da casa, começou a se desculpar:

— Oh, milady! Pensei que milorde fosse à senhora e o toquei no ombro. Ele se assustou e eu derrubei o chocolate nele e...

Isabella fitou o marido com o peito sujo de chocolate. O cabelo desgrenhado e a barba por fazer deixavam-no ainda mais belo. Não entendia por que Carmen estava tão assustada. Se ela, Isabella, o tivesse surpreendido em tal posição, teria sido capaz de subir na cama e beijá-lo até ficar sem fôlego.

— Está tudo bem, Carmen. Pode sair agora. Pegue toalhas e água quente. Milorde não deve estar muito confortável com todo esse chocolate no corpo. — Virando-se pare Edward, perguntou: — Você está bem? Queimou-se com o chocolate?

Ele parecia muitíssimo irritado.

— Não, inferno! Mas essa criatura quase me matou de susto!

Isabella conseguiu se controlar até a moça sair, mas em seguida começou a gargalhar com tanto vigor que lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

— Mas que droga, fique quieta!

— Sim, milorde — ela disse e riu um pouco mais. Por fim, enxugou as lágrimas e o fitou.

Edward afastou as cobertas e se levantou completamente nu.

Isabella emudeceu ante o espetáculo. Ouviu passos no quarto do conde e foi mais rápido que um raio para baixo das cobertas.

— Milorde? — Felix, o valete de Edward, surgiu na porta de comunicação.

— Vá embora! — Isabella exclamou, já de baixo dos lençóis.

— Oh, meu Deus! Desculpe-me, eu... Milorde, mil perdões, pensei que fosse o senhor, mas...

— Sem problemas. Pode ir e traga água para um banho. Da próxima vez, bata antes de entrar.

Quando o valete saiu, Edward olhou para o monte em baixo das cobertas e foi a sua vez de rir.

— Pobre Felix. Você e ele poderiam fazer um dueto com tantos "Oh, meu Deus!..."

Um barulho no quarto ao lado os fez se voltar para a porta de comunicação outra vez.

— Deve ser a água quente. Vamos...

Ela se levantou e o seguiu com a colcha arrastando pelo chão, mas estacou assim que pôs os pés no quarto dele.

— Eu mesma me banharei, Edward. Ele deu um longo suspiro.

— Quero me certificar de que está bem. Há um pouco de sangue no meu membro... Já se esqueceu do que fizemos ontem? Pode acreditar, Isabella, eu a vi por inteiro.

— Ontem estava escuro. — Ela fez uma pausa, pensativa. — É normal sangrar?

— Às vezes. Lamento ter me esquecido de mencionar isso.

Edward a fitou por um momento, lembrando-se do abandono e falta de controle com que a tinha amado; algo tão desconhecido que o fizera se afastar dela na noite anterior.

Isabella tentou se mover pelo quarto, apressada, acabou tropeçando na ponta da colcha e caiu nos braços dele. Incapaz de resistir, Edward a ergueu nos braços e a colocou no centro da cama, ignorando seus protestos.

— Já estou me cansando de lhe pedir para ficar quieta...

Sentia-se calmo e controlado, como nos dias em que cuidara dela na cabana de Eric. O desejo selvagem tinha ido embora. Poderia tomá-la de novo, mas agora o faria com razão e lógica.

Afastou as cobertas devagar, olhando o corpo tenro com cuidado. Viu os seios fartos, o ventre reto, o triângulo avermelhado de pelos sedosos... e percebeu a tranqüilidade abandoná-lo num piscar de olhos. Seu controle desaparecia mais uma vez.

Sentiu um tremor trespassar o corpo. Como a visão de uma mulher nua o fazia ficar naquele estado?

Correu os dedos pelas coxas macias. Queria acariciá-la, espalmar seus seios, sugá-los, esfregar o rosto naquela pele e sentir as batidas do coração dela em seu ouvido.

Sua luxúria parecia pior do que na noite anterior. Havia se transformado num homem selvagem que ele próprio não reconhecia, e que sua porção lógica desaprovava. O sangue reverberava em sua cabeça, os músculos se retesavam. Seu sexo ficou tão rijo de desejo que chegava a doer. Tentou, em vão, encontrar um fiapo de razão.

— Maldição! — exclamou por entre os dentes ao se colocar entre as pernas dela. Sem explicações, invadiu-a de pronto.

Isabella soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e Edward se deteve sobre ela. Só um instante. Ela era quente e pequena, porém conseguiu sentir que se acomodava à sua invasão, aceitando-o devagar. Portanto deveria haver algum desejo latente nela também. Incapaz de resistir, começou a se mexer, cada vez mais fundo. Ela choramingou e foi esse som que trouxe alguma razão de volta à mente dele.

— Eu estou machucando você?

Ela fez que não, sacudindo a cabeça, emudecida.

— Prometo que da próxima vez eu irei mais devagar... Eu juro... Mas agora não. Não consigo... Não, não se mexa... Se você se mexer, eu enlouqueço.

Isabella o encarava sem saber o que dizer.

— Não sei o que há de errado comigo. Sei que parece inaceitável, mas... — Edward sentiu os músculos internos dela se apertarem e gemeu. Retesou-se e a penetrou mais fundo, as mãos cravadas nos quadris arredondados. Gritou ao chegar ao clímax. Gritou como um louco, como nunca antes na vida.

Depois se deitou sobre ela, beijando-a, saboreando o salgado de suas lágrimas, o calor de sua boca, ainda se movimentando sem conseguir se deter.

Quando por fim se acalmou, paralisou sobre ela. Acontecera de novo. Esquecera-se de tudo.

Isabella agora chorava, muito pálida. Ele franziu o cenho e se retraiu.

— Prometo que vou mais devagar da próxima vez, eu... — Levantou-se, ainda ofegante. — Sinto muito, eu... — Virou-se, o roupão aberto esvoaçando no movimento.

— Se fugir de novo, Edward Cullen, juro que vou a Londres contar a todos o porco egoísta que você é em vez do excelente amante que imagina ser! — O desabafo o fez estacar. — Direi a todas as damas que você não tem controle algum, que é um lunático que não consegue pensar em nada além de si mesmo. Ah, sim, e que você é peludo e sua demais!

— Maldição! A culpa é sua! Se você não fosse tão...

— Tão o quê? Tão bela e perfeita?

— Não, nada disso. Mas só pode ser sua culpa. Nenhuma mulher me fez parecer um tolo descontrolado antes, e Deus bem sabe que você não é sua irmã, porém...

— Não sou minha irmã! Sou só eu, e você nem consegue me olhar direito!

— Isso foi desmentido... Duas vezes. Tudo o que preciso é olhar para você e perco a cabeça. Só podem ser os seios... Ou você é uma feiticeira. O que fez comigo?

— Nada ainda, mas estou pensando em usar uma faca em sua garganta, seu miserável!

— Não ouse me ameaçar! Inferno! O bom Deus sabe que eu estava muito bem antes que você entrasse em minha vida! Pelo menos eu sabia quem eu era e por que eu fazia o que fazia!

E disparou em direção ao próprio quarto, e Isabella se deixou afundar nos travesseiros. Sentia-se dolorida... Não era mais virgem. Se não se lembrasse do prazer que sentira na noite anterior, ela o chamaria de animal pelo que acabara de acontecer.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, Isabella saiu do quarto e deparou com Edward apoiado na parede da frente, no corredor, com os braços cruzados à altura do peito.

— Você demorou — disse, afastando-se da parede.

— Fiquei na dúvida se deveria fazer o desjejum. Sua mãe deve ter colocado veneno para ratos em meu prato.

— Comerei de seu prato, assim como dormi em sua cama. Serei seu provador oficial, está bem? — Ele a fitou dos pés à cabeça. — Esse seu vestido não é aceitável para a condessa de Masen.

— Dê-me um instante e formularei uma bajulação à altura dessa.

— Não precisa se incomodar. Já que a aceitei como esposa, preciso vesti-la de acordo. Não gosto do modo como seus vestidos escondem seus seios, sem falar que apertá-los dessa forma não deve ser muito saudável. Também não quero que eles fiquem à mostra... mas um vislumbre de colo seria agradável.

— O que faz aqui, afinal?

Ele sorriu ao oferecer-lhe o braço.

— Não posso permitir que vá a Londres e maldiga minha reputação como amante. — Ampliou o sorriso. — Não que as outras mulheres fossem acreditar em uma só palavra sua... Elas a chamariam no mínimo de mentirosa.

— Vou a Londres assim que conseguir me livrar de sua irmã. Eu as convencerei do que digo.

— Você não vai embora.

— Faço o que bem entender e pare de rir como um tolo, pois isso não o ajuda em nada.

— Pode estar grávida, sabia? Isabella parou e o encarou.

— Você não pode ser tão eficiente assim... Só está inventando isso para me deter. Isso não é possível, é?

— Por certo que sim. — Pousou a mão no ventre dela. — Jorrei meu sêmen em você duas vezes. Não me diga que as duas experiências foram tão banais que já se esqueceu delas?

— Como eu poderia? Na primeira me machucou e na segunda comportou-se como um selvagem.

Edward franziu o cenho e retirou a mão.

— Não foi essa a minha intenção. E quanto à primeira vez, está mentindo. Você gemeu como uma...

— Quieto! Se acredita que essa seja uma desculpa aceitável, é mesmo um imbecil.

— Eu seria o mesmo homem se você não estivesse aqui, então o que posso fazer? — ele perguntou, sério.

— Acho que vou afiar aquela faca.

Edward sorria quando viram Jack se aproximando pelo corredor.

— Ah, se não é meu primo traidor... Onde está sua esposa?

— Dormindo e sonhando comigo, imagino.

O sorriso de Edward se transformou num grunhido, e Isabella, sem conter a raiva, atingiu-o no estômago com o punho.

Edward respirou fundo, porém sorriu a despeito da dor.

— Você deveria atacar Jack e não eu, seu marido... aquele que a fez gritar de prazer ontem à noite.

— Ah! — Jack exclamou, vendo o rosto envergonhado de Isabella. — Já era hora, Edward.

Isabella mal podia crer no homem sem pudor algum que se dizia seu marido.

— Suponho que também seja minha culpa que fale de modo tão deplorável, milorde? Por que não cala essa boca? E você também, Jacob.

— Não é nada mal ter uma esposa — Jack comentou. — Sempre ali, a seu lado, pronta a ser beijada e acarinhada.

— Uma esposa não é um animal de estimação.

— Não, é muito mais do que isso. Não concorda comigo, Edward?

Ele não respondeu, parecendo concentrado na escada. Devia estar pensando em Rosalie, o miserável!, refletiu Isabella, revoltada.

— Tio Carlisle e tia Esme ainda estão aqui?

— Você é o dono da casa. Deveria saber a quem oferece abrigo.

— Você está aqui, e só Deus sabe o quanto eu desejaria que não estivesse!

Faltou calor à reclamação, e Jack ficou satisfeito com isso.

— Ora, primo, eu imaginei que já havia sido perdoado. Afinal, aceitou Isabella como esposa e, pelas expressões de vocês, concluo que...

— Não diga mais nada, Jacob!

— Perdão, Isabella. Bem, Edward, acho que estou pronto a levar Rosalie para Strawberry Hill na sexta. Ficará satisfeito com isso?

— Serão mais três dias em sua companhia.

— E na de minha irmã — emendou Isabella. — Você deveria ficar contente com isso, Edward, afinal poderá ficar suspirando, melancólico.

— Eu adoraria se pudesse refrear a língua, minha senhora.

— Nunca vi Edward melancólico por nenhuma mulher, Isabella. Ele é orgulhoso demais.

— Bom dia, Isabella! Está pálida, não dormiu bem? Edward a está aborrecendo de novo? Bom dia, cavalheiros.

— Bom dia, Sinjun. — Isabella se voltou para a vivaz cunhadinha.

— Bom dia, pirralha — saudou Jacob. Edward somente resmungou.

— Sua mãe está na sala de desjejum? — Isabella perguntou, receosa.

— Oh, não, é cedo demais para ela. Mas tia Esme está.

Ela suspirou.

— Vamos cavalgar depois de comermos? — a garota convidou, entusiasmada.

— Por que não? Preciso determinar a melhor rota para Londres...

Edward ignorou a provocação.

Entraram na sala do café da manhã, e Isabella sentiu um puxão no cotovelo.

— É hora de você tomar posse de seu lugar — ele avisou em voz baixa.

Ela olhou para a cadeira da condessa e estremeceu.

— Isso não é necessário e...

— Trate de me obedecer. Não deixa de ser uma experiência nova para você. Agora sente-se.

— Fica muito bem nessa cadeira — Sinjun observou. — Mamãe vai reclamar, mas o certo é a esposa de Edward ter a preferência. E de acordo com meu irmão, um Cullen deve sempre fazer o que é certo.

— Uma pena que o patife do meu caro primo não tenha prestado atenção a essa máxima.

— Ela é pequena demais para essa cadeira — Esme comentou com despeito.

Edward sorriu do outro lado da mesa para a esposa.

— Gostaria de sentar-se numa almofada?

— Na verdade, tia — Sinjun intercedeu —, eu diria que essa cadeira está perfeita para ela. Mamãe a preenchia demais, a meu ver.

— Tem razão, Sinjun — Jack concordou.

— Ninguém pediu sua opinião, Jacob! — volveu a mulher. — Seu comportamento foi indesculpável. Casar-se com duas moças e entregar a errada a Edward!

— Os bolinhos estão deliciosos! — Sinjun exclamou e ofereceu um à tia. — Acho que devíamos comprar uma égua para Isabella hoje. O que me diz, Edward? Ah! Encontrei Eric O'Malley, e ele me contou que você mandou uma cama nova para a cabana dele... Milorde está precisando de café, Amun! — a jovem continuou a tagarelar, animada.

Amun aproximou-se de Isabella.

— Milady também aceita café?

Isabella olhou para o rosto gentil de Amun, atarantada.

— Chá, por favor.

— O que está fazendo no meu lugar, mocinha?! — A voz da condessa ressoou pelo salão, esganiçada.

— Oh, Deus! — Sinjun murmurou ao ver a mãe entrar, antes que um silêncio sepulcral se abatesse sobre a sala de refeições.

Isabella olhou para Edward, que continuou parado tal qual uma estátua, com o garfo no ar. Ele lhe fez um ligeiro aceno.

Então ele não interferiria, deixando a situação nas mãos dela... Engolindo em seco, Isabella se voltou para a sogra.

— Meu nome não é "mocinha" e sim Isabella. Para ser mais precisa, _lady Isabella. _Sou filha de um duque. Se estivéssemos em Carlton House, eu teria a precedência. Mas, mesmo que eu tenha descido um degrau em vista deste casamento, eu ainda teria a primazia. No entanto, a senhora é minha parenta e muito mais idosa, portanto eu lhe devo respeito. Nunca entendi por que a idade requeira mais respeito, mas assim são as coisas. E então? Prefere me chamar de Isabella ou de lady Isabella?

Elizabeth não era um graveto frágil, que se partia à mínima brisa, entretanto reconheceu a temperada moça sentada em _sua _cadeira e foi forçada a rever a situação. O filho não dizia uma palavra em sua defesa. Respirou fundo, mas antes de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa, Amun interveio placidamente:

— Milady, a cozinheira preparou um bolo de nozes para a senhora e está aguardando a sua opinião. Venha, sente-se nesta cadeira que oferece uma linda vista do gramado leste. Vejo que os pavões estão todos alvoroçados esta manhã. Sempre considerei este o melhor assento desta sala.

A antiga condessa hesitou, porém sua nora mais nova decidiu por ela.

— Eu adoraria ver os pavões Amun! — Isabella exclamou, excitada. — As caudas estão abertas? Que maravilha! A senhora se importaria se eu me sentasse nessa cadeira esta manhã para admirá-los? Já havia notado que esse é o melhor lugar da mesa.

— Não, eu mesma gostaria de olhar os pavões hoje. Amun, estou esperando que puxe a cadeira... e o bolo de nozes.

Edward Virou-se para Isabella, impressionado, porém ela manteve o olhar baixo. Ele sorriu, discreto.

— Depois do café, Isabella e eu vamos à Fazenda Brandleigh escolher uma égua para ela. Gostaria de nos acompanhar, Sinjun?

Sinjun tinha a boca ocupada com um bolinho, mas Rosalie, da soleira da porta, respondeu por ela:

— Que maravilha! Jack, não gostaria de me comprar uma também? Quero uma égua toda branca.

— Que tal uma nova indumentária de montaria? Talvez uma toda branca combinando com a égua... — Sinjun incitou.

— O branco a deixa pálida — Jack volveu de modo prático.

— Nunca fui pálida! — protestou a moça, irritada, e ganhou um beijinho complacente no rosto.

Edward olhava para Rosalie e franzia o cenho, Sinjun notou. Sorriu por sobre a xícara de chá.

— Depois do café, gostaria de lhe falar sobre a chega da de lady Jéssica — a antiga condessa falou à Esme.

— Precisamos organizar uma festa para ela, não acha? Sei que Edward não está mais disponível, mas...

Isabella suspirou ao ver que Edward estava prestes a cuspir fogo.

— Eu gostaria de conhecer os vizinhos... — disse, apressada. — Uma festa para essa Jéssica serviria a esse propósito.

— Essa festa será para apresentar minha esposa — Edward sentenciou. — Lady Jéssica, como nossa hóspede, será convidada, obviamente, mas em circunstância alguma permito que se subentenda que essa reunião seja em homenagem a ela. Fui claro?

— Os pavões recolheram as caudas — declarou Elizabeth, e se levantou da mesa numa saída majestosa.

Jéssica chegou cerca de uma hora mais tarde, bem quando Sinjun, Isabella e Edward se encontravam de saída.

— Lady Jéssica, filha do marquês de Dacre — anunciou o lacaio.

Elizabeth foi muito eloqüente nas boas-vindas à moça, que além de muito bela, também se achava muito importante. Afirmou estar muito contente com a visita a Masen até descobrir que Edward já tinha se casado. Depois disso, só não foi embora, por conta da insistência da antiga dona da casa.

— Quando Edward a conheceu? — exigiu Jéssica, amuada, lançando um olhar invejoso na direção de Rosalie.

— Há três anos, quando ele estava ferido no ombro — Rosalie respondeu com um sorriso desenhado nos lábios.

— Então o casamento já tinha sido acordado?

— Pressinto que a senhorita tenha se equivocado — interveio Jack. — Rosalie é minha esposa. A irmã dela, Isabella, é a condessa.

Mais um momento de silêncio, seguido de uma ligeira comoção, até que Edward se pronunciou:

— Quietos! Lady Jéssica, permita-me apresentar minha esposa, Isabella.

Jéssica olhou Isabella de alto a baixo.

— Pelo visto escolheu uma esposa às pressas. É sempre mais sábio ter calma... ou _esse _pode ser o resultado. Ainda assim, é muito bom estar em Masen.

— Jack disse a verdade — Sinjun interveio em voz alta. — Jéssica é linda.

Isabella soube, sem sombra de dúvida, que a convida da não agregaria alegria ao lugar.

— Acha que conseguiremos nos livrar da presença dela e escapar até a fazenda de cavalos? — cochichou a irmã de Edward em seu ouvido.

— Espero que sim — ela respondeu com um sorriso. Não conseguiram, entretanto. Por duas intermináveis horas ouviram Jéssica discorrer sobre suas conquistas em Londres, competindo abertamente com Rosalie. Isabella viu Edward passar o olhar da hóspede para a irmã dela com uma expressão desgostosa e sorriu, satisfeita.

— Se me permitem, preciso verificar o jantar. — Levantou-se, sorrindo. — Se precisarem de algo, não hesitem em me chamar. Bem-vinda a Masen, Jéssica...

Era mentira, pois o jantar seria maravilhoso como sempre, sem que ela precisasse interferir em nenhuma decisão. Com um suspiro de alívio, Isabella caminhou até o jardim das estátuas gregas negligenciado pelos jardineiros. Havia uma roseira em especial que precisava de cuidados urgentes.

Sem pestanejar, ajoelhou-se e começou a arrancar as ervas daninhas, pouco se importando se sujaria o vestido, já que o próprio Edward ficara de lhe providenciar um novo. Em alguns minutos cantarolava, esquecida da presença inoportuna de Jéssica.

Começou a chuviscar, o que amoleceu a terra, facilitando o seu trabalho. Mal se deu conta de que seus cabelos ficavam úmidos e que um fio de água ameaçava lhe escorrer da testa pelo nariz.

Por fim, a roseira ficou livre das pragas. Isabella sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e sorriu.

— Não acredito...

Ela se virou ainda sorrindo e deparou com Edward.

— Olá. A roseira não ficou linda? Está muito mais feliz agora que consegue respirar.

Edward olhou para a roseira e teve de admitir que era verdade. Depois observou a esposa, molhada e suja de terra.

— Venha, está na hora de você se preparar para o jantar.

— Como me encontrou? — Isabella limpou as mãos no já arruinado vestido.

— Rosalie comentou que você gosta de cultivar a terra. Mas não precisava se submeter a isso... tenho dezenas de jardineiros.

— Pois esses jardineiros estão se aproveitando de você. Este jardim não é cuidado há um bom tempo. Um absurdo!

— Muito bem, pode falar com Jared então. Diga-lhe que tem minha permissão para mudar o que desejar. Venha, precisa cuidar da _sua _aparência agora.

— Não há muito que possa ser feito quanto a isso — Isabella observou num fio de voz.

Edward parou e a fitou, muito sério.

— Toda vez que olho para sua irmã, pergunto-me como ela pode estar tão bem-vestida e você não.

— Eu também teria vestidos novos se tivesse ido com ela para a última temporada em Londres.

— Entendo — ele murmurou.

Isabella se perguntou se ele entendia de fato.

O jantar daquela noite, ao lado das duas beldades, foi quase insuportável. Jéssica e Rosalie trocaram farpas a respeito dos pretendentes e dotes, e a conversa pareceu se estender interminavelmente. Por fim, Isabella conseguiu se levantar e pedir às senhoras que deixassem a sala de jantar. Foi direto ao piano e começou a tocar baladas francesas, tentando ignorar o que acontecia ao redor.

— Meus pais me adoram — Jéssica declarou —, e me deram um lindo nome. Lorde Blaystock disse que eles sabiam que eu seria linda. — Virando-se para Isabella, acrescentou: — Seus pais não devem ter ficado muito felizes com você, já que seu nome é não é bonito, não, milady?

— Tenho uma boa amiga, cujo cavalo se chama Jéssica...

— Leah! Cale-se e peça desculpas à moça.

— Sim, mamãe... Perdão, lady Jéssica. Mas a égua é muito boa, e tem um lindo rabo que sacode toda vez que um macho se aproxima.

Edward ouviu o comentário e riu sem conseguir se conter. A irmã era a melhor arma de seu arsenal, porém nunca tinha notado suas capacidades admiráveis. Ficou muito contente de ter permitido que ela ficasse depois do jantar.

— Edward, fale com sua irmã!

— Sirva-me chá, Sinjun, por favor. Isabella, continue a tocar... está magnífico.

A antiga condessa, vendo que a noite ia por água abaixo, anunciou que era hora de jogarem cartas.

Sorrindo, Edward pediu que Isabella fosse seu par. Seus oponentes foram Jéssica e Jack. Edward se perguntou se a esposa era tão boa quanto tinha dado a entender e não ficou decepcionado. Isabella tinha entusiasmo e imaginação, jogando com uma estratégia semelhante à sua. Eles venceram a maioria das partidas, sendo Jack um bom perdedor e Jéssica nem tanto.

— Como sabia que eu tinha o rei de espadas? — A moça perguntou a Isabella, emburrada. — Só pode ser sorte. Ou será este espelho aqui atrás?

Aquilo já era demais. Edward se levantou.

— Acredito que esteja cansada, lady Jéssica, ou não teria proferido essas palavras.

Jéssica arregalou os olhos, permitindo que tio Carlisle a conduzisse até a sala de estar.

— Ela é bonita, mas tão burra... — comentou Sinjun. — Uma pena.

— Por quê, pirralha? — quis saber Jack.

— Algum cavalheiro bem-intencionado ficará fascinado com sua beleza e se casará com ela, até que um dia acordará e se verá preso a uma mulher estúpida e sem nenhuma bondade no coração.

Rosalie aproximou-se do marido e pousou a mão no ombro dele.

— Tenho pena de você por ter jogado com Isabella, querido. Ela é boa no uíste. Papai ensinou tudo o que ela sabe.

— Ela só precisa melhorar nas contas — Edward acrescentou.

— Ouso dizer que será o responsável por ensinar muitas coisas a ela, primo... — Jack se levantou, fez uma mesura diante de Isabella e se despediu de todos, subindo com a esposa.

Isabella suspirou quando todos se recolheram, deixando-a a sós com o marido.

— A noite foi longa — observou Edward.

— Com certeza.

De súbito veio-lhe à mente que talvez ele insistisse em ficar com ela aquela noite também.

— Minha cama ou a sua? — Ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

Mas não a deixou escolher. No instante seguinte, empurrava-a para dentro do quarto maior e trancava a porta. Encarou-a, o olhar pensativo à luz da lareira.

— Não vou assustá-la esta noite. Controlarei o meu prazer e o seu, pois sou um homem experiente.

Ela o encarou por um instante. Olhou para a lareira, depois voltou a fitá-lo.

— Está bem.

No segundo seguinte, Edward a erguia nos braços e carregava até a cama. Suas mãos percorreram-lhe o corpo, ávidas, rasgando o vestido antigo no processo. Beijou-a com volúpia. Ao verem os seios desnudos, seus olhos verdes cintilaram e ele gemeu ao afagá-los com o rosto. Estava trêmulo e tentava cobri-la com as mãos e a boca, ao mesmo tempo que procurava se despir. Com um suspiro, arrancou as calças e, uma vez despido, tomou-a imediatamente. Devagar, separou-lhe as coxas e se curvou no meio delas.

Isabella soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

— Gosta disso, Isabella? Você é deliciosa... Por favor, diga o que está sentindo.

Ela gemeu e mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos bronzes, trazendo-o para si. Jogou a cabeça para trás, entontecida. Edward sentiu as unhas cravadas em sua pele, e se viu engolfado pelo prazer. Não esperou que Isabella se acalmasse. Em vez disso, penetrou-a com ímpeto.

— Enrosque as pernas na minha cintura.

Os braços dela o enlaçaram pelo pescoço ao mesmo tempo que mãos grandes a ampararam pelas nádegas. Ela o beijou com fúria, sugando todo o controle que Edward lutava para manter.

Quando ele chegou ao clímax, Isabella vibrou com uma sensação que jamais tinha vivenciado. Segurou-o nos braços e, em meio à onda de paixão, disse sem pensar:

— Eu te amo, Edward! Sempre te amei.

Ele soltou o ar e rolou para o lado, os olhos verdes fixos nos dela.

Isabella sentiu-se gelar por dentro, só então se dando conta do poder que acabara de dar a ele.

— O que está fazendo? — Isabella perguntou a Edward ao vê-lo vasculhar seu armário.

— Um inventário. Como saberei o que precisa, sem ver o que tem?

— Não preciso de vestidos novos, Edward.

— Ah, precisa, sim.

— Está bem, talvez eu precise de um vestido de baile, mas não quero que você pague por ele.

— Não me venha com a ladainha das trinta libras de novo. Esse montante mal paga um corpete. Chamei uma modista de Rye, que virá mais tarde tirar suas medidas. Escolherei um modelo adequado para nossa pequena reunião. Pelo que vi em seu guarda-roupa teremos de fazer uma visita a madame Maria, em Londres. — Abriu a parte dos sapatos e exclamou: — Ah! Como pensei! Terei de cobri-la dos pés à cabeça.

— Edward, não preciso de nada disso. Aceito o vestido de baile, mas é só, por favor.

— Fique quieta.

— Não sou um de seus arrendatários para me mandar ficar calada. Não quero ficar lhe devendo nada.

— Prefere me humilhar usando seus trapos. Não vou permitir que as pessoas digam que não a trato bem.

— Você não se importa com o que as pessoas falam e não sou desalinhada. Só pareço estar quando fico ao lado de Rosalie.

— Bem, há grandes chances de que fique ao lado de sua irmã por muito tempo, então precisamos dar um jeito nisso. Também resolvi que não mostrará os seios em excesso. Conheço muitos homens que a comeriam com os olhos.

— Absurdo!

— Está gritando como a esposa de um peixeiro.

— Está bem. Leve-me a Londres, acompanhe-me até madame Maria, gaste sua fortuna em vestidos.

Ele sorriu com a explosão.

— Inferno, você consegue ser pior do que Sinjun!

— Nem tanto assim. Vejo que se apropriou de algumas das imprecações prediletas dos Cullen... Tentei refrear minha língua perto de você, mas de nada adiantou, pelo visto. Iremos a Londres depois da festa, está bem? Não tente discutir. E se continuar parada na minha frente com esses seios empinados, eu arrancarei seu vestido e se atrasará para o encontro com a modista.

Edward saiu, deixando-a parada no meio do quarto.

Se esperava ser deixada a sós com a modista, Isabella logo perdeu as esperanças. Sinjun deitou-se num canapé e Edward sentou-se numa poltrona, analisando desenhos de vestidos enquanto a mulher tirava suas medidas.

Depois de concluída a medição, Edward decidiu qual modelo seria feito.

— Bem, podemos ir comprar a égua para Isabella agora? — Sinjun perguntou, bocejando.

— Você vai ficar aqui para tirar as medidas. Já escolhi seu modelo também.

— Mas eu mesma queria...

— Não. Você é inexperiente demais para isso — Edward interrompeu a irmã. — Isabella e eu precisamos ir agora. Obrigado, sra. Plack. E não se esqueça: três centímetros a mais no decote.

— Você é muito autoritário, sabia? — Isabella protestou, exasperada.

Edward continuou caminhando.

— Na volta da fazenda, vamos parar num rio muito sossegado e recluso. Resolvi que a culpa pelo meu descontrole é do quarto.

Isabella o cutucou na barriga e ele riu com vontade.

— Gostará ainda mais de mim quando eu voltar a ser um amante excepcional, eu garanto.

Ela se perguntou se aquilo seria mesmo possível.

Na Fazenda Branderleigh encontraram uma égua preta de três anos: dócil, porém espirituosa, que tentou mordeu Isabella no ombro, mas logo apoiou o focinho na palma da mão dela para ser afagada. Foi amor à primeira vista.

— Já sei como vou chamá-la.

— Midnight? Blackie?

— Seria comum demais. Vou chamá-la de Colleen.

— Mas não há uma só gota de sangue irlandês nela!

— Sei disso. Ela é original.

Edward sorriu e notou que se sentia muito bem. Acomodou-a na carruagem e incitou os cavalos a irem mais rápido. Não via a hora de chegar ao rio e provar ser o homem mais controlado do mundo...

Até segurá-la pela cintura para retirá-la da carruagem. Em um segundo, suas mãos buscaram os seios generosos e sua boca procurou a dela. Beijou-a e acariciou-a... e se descontrolou.

Foi tudo muito rápido e intenso. Quando conseguiu se soerguer, o coração ainda aos pulos, só pôde murmurar:

— Não suporto mais isso, é mais do que um homem pode agüentar! — Rolou de lado sobre a relva. — Satisfeita? Falhei. Não passo de um arminho no cio!

Isabella duvidava de que conseguisse se mover logo. Como sempre, o ato de amor tinha sido rápido, mas intenso, e ela alçara vôo com os raios do sol atingindo-a no rosto. Edward ofegara, murmurando coisas que ela ainda não compreendia totalmente, mas que ansiava por aprender.

— Maldição! — Edward exclamou para a brisa e tornou a beijá-la com intensidade.

Ela o empurrou, decidida.

— De novo, não!

— Sou seu marido, Isabella. Não pode me rejeitar! Você e eu somos bons na cama. Você reage ao meu toque ainda que eu pareça padecer de uma doença a seu lado... Não tente encobrir isso com tolices românticas.

— Vá para o inferno seu... seu _arminho no cio! _— Ela se levantou e, num impulso, pegou as botas e as calças dele e as jogou bem longe no rio.

Edward se levantou, boquiaberto, porém era tarde demais.

— Mas que... — Correu e se lançou no rio para salvar as peças.

Enquanto isso, Isabella soltou as rédeas dos cavalos e subiu na carruagem. Como a vingança era doce!

Trinta minutos mais tarde, Edward subia os degraus da mansão, pronto para matar a esposa. Amun o recebeu, impassível.

— Voltou de sua comunhão com a natureza, milorde? Milady nos contou que o senhor quis nadar no rio e como foi gentil em permitir que ela viesse na frente, já que estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Parece-me um pouco afogueado... Gostaria de um copo de limonada?

Edward sabia que Amun mentia, só não entendia por que seu leal mordomo resolvera defender aquela tratante.

— Onde ela está?

— Nos jardins, milorde.

— Pensei que ela estivesse com dor de cabeça.

— Já deve estar se sentindo melhor.

Edward imaginou-a deitada num canapé, fresca e limpa, e quase enlouqueceu. Respirou fundo e meneou a cabeça.

Aquilo era ridículo. Um mês atrás era um homem livre. Duas semanas antes acreditava estar casado com uma beldade. E agora estava preso a uma moça que nunca tinha visto antes, e que o torturava. Ela o transformava num homem primitivo.

Nos jardins da ala leste, Jack se apoiava num tronco de árvore observando Isabella, toda suada e suja de terra, arrancar ervas daninhas como se as estivesse assassinando.

— Acho que as coisas estão correndo bem — disse ele. Isabella se deteve e o fitou.

— Bem como, Jack? Ele não se importa comigo.

— Está errada, minha querida. Ele a aceitou como esposa. Já notei como a olha. Vi o estado dele tomado pela paixão e saciado depois do prazer.

— Ele detesta isso. Até esta manhã, Edward me culpava por seu descontrole, até decidir culpar o quarto. — Ela suspirou e contou o que se passara no rio. — Agora ele deve estar querendo me esganar.

Jack rolou de rir.

— Como eu gostaria de vê-lo correr nu para alcançar as roupas.

— Sei que não é apropriado falar a respeito disso, Jack, mas não tenho mais ninguém com quem conversar. Fui uma tola. Confessei que o amava, e ele disse que o que sinto é uma "tolice romântica".

— Edward é seu marido, Isabella. Se você o ama, já é meio caminho andado. Depois da festa, Rosalie e eu vamos embora, e você não terá de se preocupar com minha adorável feiticeira. Além do mais, começo a acreditar que Edward já duvida que teria sido incapaz de lidar com os caprichos dela... Ah, lá vem o seu marido. E ele parece prestes a cometer um homicídio. Isso vai ser bem interessante... Quer que eu o mande embora?

— Não, ele o desafiaria para um duelo ou o atacaria aqui mesmo.

— Isso lá é verdade. Mas creio que estamos salvos. Rosalie está chegando com as aquarelas... Agora Edward terá de controlar os ânimos. Viu? Ele já não está mais arreganhando os dentes. Ei, acabei de ter uma idéia...

Isabella o encarou e compreendeu o que ele planejava.

— Oh, não, Jack! Isso não vai acabar bem!

A despeito de seus protestos, quando Edward e Rosalie surgiram por trás dos arbustos, depararam com Jack ajoelhado ao lado dela, no canteiro, beijando-a de leve nos cabelos.

Edward ficou estático. Rosalie se pôs a gritar como uma lunática. Puxou-o pelas costas, deixando-o cair na terra, e se jogou sobre a irmã aos gritos.

— Sua ladra de maridos! Como ousa?!

— Pare com isso, pelo amor de Deus! — Isabella tentou se defender.

Edward puxou Rosalie e a empurrou na direção de Jack.

— Calma, Rose...

— Não me chame por esse apelido! Por que beijava os cabelos dela? Os meus são lindos e cheirosos! Se quer beijar cabelos, beije os meus! E não ouse me beijar agora, seu traidor!

Edward ouviu os gritos às suas costas, porém não deu ouvidos. Abaixou-se sobre os calcanhares diante da esposa.

— Está tudo bem?

Ela fez que sim, tocando a cabeça como para se certificar de que ainda estava sobre o pescoço.

— Mas meu couro cabeludo está pegando fogo... Nunca imaginei que ela fosse tão forte.

— Pelo visto Jack não calculou bem seu plano.

Isabella o fitou e viu que ele tinha entendido o que se passara.

— Não mesmo — admitiu.

Eles se levantaram e viram que o rapaz beijava a esposa apaixonadamente.

— Mas acho que ficou satisfeito. — Edward sorriu. — Venha, Isabella. Está num estado lastimável... pior do que o meu. Mas vamos nos limpar em separado... senão nunca vamos conseguir nos arrumar.

Isabella foi apresentada por Jasper a Alice Mary, uma moça que não podia dançar porque ainda não tinha sido apresentada à sociedade e não podia jogar cartas, uma vez que os pais reprovavam.

— Ainda bem que Jasper logo vai voltar para Oxford. Assim talvez se esqueça dessa aí — Edward comentou.

Olhou para a esposa, cujo decote só tinha sido levantado meio centímetro. Não havia dito nada, ainda que franzisse o cenho, pois estava pasmado demais diante da beleza que se apresentara diante dele no salão de baile. O verde do vestido ressaltava a alvura do colo e o cabelo avermelhado estava penteado em cascatas. De novo olhou para a pele clara e sentiu um frêmito.

— Vamos dançar ou serei capaz de enfiar minhas mãos aí dentro.

— Você é quem sabe.

— Sei o quê?

— Qualquer uma das alternativas, Edward... — ela replicou com olhar inocente.

Enquanto ele tentava se controlar, Isabella passeou os olhos pelo salão, orgulhosa de seu trabalho como anfitriã. Sentia-se a dona de Masen pela primeira vez. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e se regalou com ela.

— Está tentando flertar comigo, Isabella? — indagou o conde.

Ela sorriu e levantou o olhar para o marido.

— Sobre o que está falando? Ah, sim a respeito da sua escolha... Ora, você afirma que o que sinto é tolice. Já que é mais velho e experiente do que eu, acredito em sua palavra. É o desejo que o faz encarar meu busto, não? — Sorriu, maliciosa, e ofereceu a mão. — Vamos dançar?

Ele respirou fundo.

— Melhor não.

Isabella riu ao vê-lo se afastar, apressado. Depois observou que Jéssica mantinha um grupo de admiradores do lado oposto ao de Rosalie e que todos pareciam se divertir.

Quando Amun sussurrou ao seu ouvido que o jantar seria servido ela se assustou com o adiantado da hora. Jack a acompanhou à sala de jantar.

— Edward ainda está irritado — Isabella cochichou com o rapaz enquanto garfava um pedaço de salmão de uma bandeja. — E tudo porque finalmente concordei com ele a respeito de meus sentimentos, ou melhor, sobre a falta deles.

— Já está grávida? _— Jack_ perguntou, interessado.

— Não sei. Meu Deus, será possível? Mas por que pergunta?

— Ouvi sua sogra falando com tia Esme. Ela espera que isso aconteça antes do final do primeiro ano de casamento.

— Acha que se isso não acontecer, Edward vai me trocar por outra? — Isabella franziu o cenho.

— Posso apostar como Edward continuará tentando como todo homem de verdade deve fazer. — Jack brincou com um pedaço de pão. — Sei que é difícil para você acreditar, mas meu primo nunca perdeu o controle de sua vida. É claro que nunca o vi na cama com uma mulher, mas os comentários correm... Ele gosta de ver a mulher perder a cabeça, gosta de ter o controle, decidindo o que e quando algo será feito. Você o chocou sobremaneira e ele ainda está se recobrando do susto. Acho tudo isso muito divertido, Isabella, e sua tática de hoje foi brilhante. Uma pena que eu não possa testemunhar a derrota dele.

— Derrota? Acho que não gosto desse termo.

— A aceitação de que ele gosta muito da esposa tanto na cama como fora dela, então. E que isso não é nada mal.

— Se alguém ouvisse nossa conversa seríamos enforcados! — Ela sorriu, inconformada. — Nunca me imaginei discorrendo sobre tal assunto tão abertamente.

Jack pegou a mão dela e a beijou, rindo junto. Sentiu que eram observados e levantou os olhos para o primo que franzia o cenho com um olhar mortífero.

— Ah, que pena não ver o final...

— Continue agindo assim e não estará vivo para ver o final — Isabella acrescentou, discreta.

A festa terminou às duas da manhã, porém ela estava excitada demais para se sentir cansada. Com a saída dos últimos convidados, Edward fez meia-volta e, puxando a esposa pela mão, a fez subir as escadas quase aos tropeços.

Assim que fechou a porta, suas mãos seguiram para dentro do vestido, apalpando-a. Gemeu ao sentir os dedos delicados de Isabella descendo até sua virilha.

— Ah! — Ela suspirou ao beijá-lo. — Eu adoro a luxúria... Você não, Edward?

— Inferno!

Em dois segundos ele a despiu, e ela nem pensou duas vezes no lindo vestido novo largado no chão. Estava ocupada demais acariciando-o e observando-lhe as reações.

Mais uma vez não houve tempo para preliminares. Ele se pôs sobre ela, que estava sempre pronta a recebê-lo. Isabella o segurou pela cabeça e a abaixou para beijá-lo, mordiscando seu lábio inferior enquanto as mãos seguiam um caminho próprio e o quadril se levantava para recebê-lo mais intimamente.

Por um instante, Edward recobrou a razão. Nesse momento ela chegou ao clímax. Ele notou os olhos enevoados e a beijou, capturando os gemidos em sua boca.

Sentiu as mãos delicadas em suas nádegas e o controle não durou mais do que um segundo. Logo se juntou a ela na explosão de prazer.

— Isabella... — disse, enlevado, para depois deixar o corpo cair sobre o dela.

Quando recuperaram o fôlego, ela perguntou com voz rouca:

— Acha que estou grávida?

— Sim — respondeu ele sem hesitar. — Eu a deixei grávida no primeiro dia em que nos deitamos.

— Bem, se estiver certo, terei provado meu valor. É o que todos esperam, não? Um herdeiro para os Cullen?

— Sim. Mas, se bem me lembro, você se ofereceu para a tarefa.

— Se quiser, eu lhe darei meia dúzia de herdeiros. Eu adoraria ter um filho com a sua aparência, Edward.

Ele não gostou de como se sentiu diante daquelas palavras.

— Estou cansado. Você me deixa exausto. Fique quietinha e durma.

E foi o que ela fez, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

Às duas da tarde do dia seguinte, a maioria dos hóspedes já estava pronta para sair. Quando Jéssica foi embora, a antiga condessa comentou:

— Essa moça foi uma decepção, Esme. Eu detestaria se Edward tivesse se casado com ela.

Jack, ao se despedir, falou baixinho no ouvido de Isabella:

— Estou orgulhoso de você. Continue agindo assim e tudo terminará bem.

— Não me importo em ser uma viscondessa enquanto você é condessa — declarou Rosalie, com sinceridade. — O que não tolerarei é você cobiçar meu marido. Ele nunca será seu, portanto tire essa ideia da cabeça! Terá de se contentar com Edward porque Jack é meu!

— Prometo tentar — Isabella volveu numa voz humilde.

Edward, tendo ouvido a troca de palavras, teve dificuldades em manter a autoconfiança. No fim, conseguiu perguntar ao primo:

— Nós nos veremos em Londres?

— É possível. Se puder, tente preparar a sociedade para receber Rosalie. Isso evitará uma série de duelos.

Edward riu e abraçou o primo num gesto afetuoso. O humor no relacionamento entre eles voltara e Isabella ousou ter esperanças.

Ficaram na escadaria da mansão até a última carruagem desaparecer na estrada. Então a antiga condessa comentou após um suspiro:

— Bem, voltamos a ser um grupo pequeno. Sem dúvida ficaremos mais tristes.

— Eu não — Edward afirmou, lançando um olhar lascivo para a esposa.

— Eu gostaria de sair para cavalgar agora — disse Sinjun

— Eu não. Pelo menos não agora...

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos ao ver o filho correr escada acima puxando a esposa pela mão outra vez.

— Ora, Elizabeth, todos queremos que Edward nos dê um herdeiro. Ele só está fazendo o que é necessário... — Esme comentou com complacência.

Naquela noite, Edward não procurou Isabella, e ela logo imaginou que ele estivesse na biblioteca ruminando seus conceitos de luxúria. Acabou dormindo em seus antigos aposentos até que no meio da madrugada, despertou, assustada. Sem saber como, tinha certeza de que não estava mais sozinha.

* * *

_Bom o Edward está perdido mesmo! A Bella mudou muito nesses capitulos, parece até outra mulher... Essa mulher ainda vai surpreender muito o Edward... E parece que nesse finalzinho o Edward ficou com ciumes de Bellinha!_

_Bella gravida, mais será que essa gravidez vai vingar? hum..._

_Então amoresss... Bom final de semana para vocês... Até Sabado... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooosss_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Meus Amoress... Bom Diaaaa florzinhas! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Nesse capitulo vamos sentir a tensão que rodeia Bella e Edward se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Foi então que a viu: a mulher pálida vestida de branco. Ela parecia tão triste e tinha as mãos suspensas na sua direção.

— Quem é você? — perguntou em pânico. — O que quer aqui?

A figura não se mexeu.

— É você a Noiva Virgem, cujo marido morreu antes de consumar o casamento? — balbuciou, petrificada. — Por que está aqui?

A figura emitiu um suspiro e Isabella quase pulou da cama. De repente tudo ficou claro.

— Está preocupada que algo possa me acontecer, é isso?

A outra tremulou e Isabella se perguntou se estaria enlouquecendo.

— Que diabo está acontecendo aqui? Com quem está falando? — Edward perguntou, entrando pela porta de comunicação.

A virgem desapareceu.

— Eu só estava distraindo meu amante, mas agora você o afugentou — elaborou Isabella com um sorriso nervoso.

Não notou que sua voz estava trêmula, mas Edward sim. Ele atravessou o quarto e a fitou por um instante antes de se juntar a ela na cama. Sentindo-a estremecer, abraçou-a com força.

— Está tudo bem agora, tudo não passou de um pesadelo.

— Não foi pesadelo — ela afirmou com o rosto enterrado no ombro dele. — Eu a vi e falei com ela. Cheguei a pensar que ela me entendia.

— Foi um sonho. O fantasma não passa de uma invenção coletiva. Sonhou com ela porque eu não fiquei aqui fazendo amor com você até que adormecesse de exaustão.

— Você já a viu?

— Claro que não. Isso não passa de uma tolice das mulheres. — Beijou-a na têmpora e abraçou-a mais forte.

— Perguntei por que ela estava aqui. Ela veio para me avisar de algum perigo... Não sei se a meu respeito. Você chegou e ela desapareceu.

— Imagino a cena... Ela de túnica branca, flutuando no ar.

— Mas foi quase assim!

— Pare com isso. Sonhou com a tal Noiva Virgem porque eu não estava aqui com você, como um tônico relaxante para fazê-la dormir. Não verá mais esse maldito fantasma. Agora fique quietinha... — Deitou-se com ela na cama e a posicionou junto ao próprio corpo, arrumando as cobertas sobre eles. — Só pense em mim, entendeu?

— Sim — Isabella aquiesceu, beijando-o no pescoço. — Só vou pensar em você.

Edward fitou a escuridão, soturno, enquanto a acarciava nas costas. Por fim adormeceu com a respiração suave dela em seu pescoço.

A casa dos Cullen em Londres era um casarão de três andares em Putnam Place.

— Talvez você deseje fazer algumas mudanças — Edward comentou.

— Está bem — concordou ela, excitada por estar em Londres.

— Logo se acostumará com tudo por aqui — continuou ele. — Quanto à casa, não se preocupe. A Sra. Goodgame lhe mostrará tudo. Collin, nosso mordomo daqui, é tão eficiente quanto Amun. Pode confiar nele. Ficaremos na cidade por duas semanas, tempo mais do que suficiente para adquirir um novo enxoval e para que você seja apresentada à sociedade. Quer descansar agora ou podemos ver madame Maria?

Foram até madame Maria, uma francesa legítima, dona de um estabelecimento imponente no centro de Piccadilly. Isabella ficou de lado, apenas ouvindo o marido e a modista discutindo a seu respeito, como se ela não estivesse presente. Após diversas medições, estava a ponto de gritar.

— Concordo com madame quanto ao decote — ela decidiu se manifestar, desafiando o olhar severo do marido. — Você quer me deixar com a aparência de uma freira. Desista, Edward. Sou uma mulher como qualquer outra, ninguém irá reparar em nada. Por outro lado, se insistir em me cobrir até o queixo, todos haverão de acreditar que tenho alguma deformidade.

— Verdade — a mulher concordou de pronto. — Milorde me parece muito possessivo quanto à sua esposa. Não é nada bom carregar o coração na manga.

Edward se conteve, sabendo que estava derrotado.

Eram duas contra um.

— Espero na carruagem, então.

Antes do fim do dia, Isabella estava tão cansada que mal conseguia ficar de pé. A lista de compras era interminável. Após terem deixado o estúdio de madame Maria, Edward tinha recuperado seu bom humor e ainda estava cheio de energia ao entrarem na carruagem repleta de caixas e pacotes.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro largo e ele se inclinou para beijá-la nos cabelos.

— O dia foi longo e você se portou muito bem. Estou orgulhoso de você, ainda que não aprecie a expansão de seu decote.

Isabella se recusou a retomar o assunto.

— Sabe tudo a respeito de roupas, não? Ficou óbvio que você e madame Maria se conhecem bem. Comprou roupas para muitas mulheres?

Edward olhou para ela, pensativo, depois deu de ombros.

— Adaptei-me às excentricidades das mulheres — respondeu, evasivo.

— Quer dizer que se eu quiser um suprimento constante de homens preciso me adaptar às excentricidades deles?

Ele a fitou, abismado.

— Admita, Edward, as leis se aplicam em ambos os casos. Minhas trinta libras, entretanto, não me levarão muito longe. O que acha?

— Acho que está merecendo umas boas palmadas por sua impertinência... — A voz dele soou calma e controlada. Então Edward sorriu. — Se me der um herdeiro, todo o dinheiro que gastei com você terá valido a pena. A temporada de Londres está quase no fim, mas ainda teremos como nos divertir. O baile dos Ranleagh é esta noite, e será o bastante para a sua apresentação à sociedade. Usará o vestido da festa em Masen, está bem? A Sra. Goodgame a ajudará a se aprontar.

Pouco depois das onze da noite, no baile, após se aliviar no reservado da iluminada mansão, Isabella deparou com uma cena inusitada: uma mulher, que obviamente conhecia Edward muito bem e ainda o desejava, conversava com ele a um canto. Incomodada, ainda que um pouco culpada, tentou ouvir o que eles diziam. Infelizmente, conversavam em francês. A moça era bonita demais: delicada, feminina e pousava a mão na manga da casaca de Edward de modo deveras íntimo. Estava tão perto que parecia pronta a beijá-lo no rosto. A voz, embora num tom baixo, parecia carregada de sentimento. Edward dava-lhe tapinhas na mão e seu francês era fluido e gentil.

Por que, diabos, seu pai insistira para que aprendes se italiano?, Refletiu revoltada. Quem era aquela mulher que parecia tão interessada em seu marido? Será que ele também tinha lhe comprado roupas e agora ela queria recompensá-lo?

Retrocedeu um passo, escondendo-se, quando Edward levantou o rosto e olhou ao redor. Sem querer, acabou num nicho onde um casal se beijava, apaixonado.

— Oh! Desculpem-me! — Fugiu rapidamente.

Tinha acabado de conhecer umas cinqüenta pessoas, cujos nomes não se lembrava, ou seja, estava só. Portanto não tinha alternativa senão ficar ao lado da pista de dança, observando os casais dançar um minueto. Eram todos graciosos e sofisticados, e ela se sentiu provinciana em seu vestido com decote meio centímetro mais alto.

— Ouso acreditar que há uma ovelha desgarrada à procura de um pastor? — uma voz masculina perguntou.

Aquele era um discurso de abertura inovador, Isabella refletiu ao se virar para a voz e se deparar com um homem alto, bem estruturado e muito loiro. Devia ter uns vinte e cinco anos, porém os olhos demonstravam sabedoria e um cinismo que não combinava com sua juventude.

— Não estou perdida, mas foi gentileza sua se preocupar.

— É a irmã mais nova de Rosalie, não?

— Sim, conhece minha irmã?

— Por certo. Ela é um charme, uma criatura gloriosa. Verdade que se casou com lorde Rathmore?

— Foi amor à primeira vista. Eles não devem demorar a vir a Londres.

— Imagino que Senna Carleton não ficará muito satisfeita. Ah, vejo que não sabe! Jacob era noivo dela, mas de repente o compromisso foi desfeito. Senna deu a entender que o dispensou por ele ser esnobe demais. Ah, que descuido o meu... Não me apresentei. Sou Heatherington.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, mas o que disse a respeito de Jacob não é verdade. A propósito, conhece meu marido, Edward Cullen?

— Então isso também é verdade. Todos conhecem Cullen, ou Masen, como era chamado no Exército. Ninguém seria capaz de esquecê-lo. Acho estranho que você tenha se casado com ele. Parece uma jovem alegre e amorosa, enquanto seu marido é um homem frio, severo e difícil.

— Frio, meu marido? Não podemos estar falando da mesma pessoa. — Isabella riu.

— James, que surpresa vê-lo, — Edward postou-se entre eles, num movimento suave, porém proposital.

— Pensei que fosse Heatherington. _— _Isabella franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Heatherington é meu sobrenome. Sou lorde James. Parabéns Masen. Ela é um encanto. Ah! Vejo que uma quadrilha está sendo organizada e prometi à srta. Danvers que dançaria com ela — disse o rapaz e se afastou de pronto.

— Fique longe desse homem —- Edward instruiu, furioso com a aparição do notório libertino. — Ele tem fama de conseguir acesso às saias das mulheres antes mesmo de saber o sobrenome delas.

— Ele parece muito jovem. Deve saber muito a respeito de moda para ser tão bem-sucedido assim.

— Isso não tem graça, Isabella. Não gostei do modo como ele olhou para você. Mantenha distância, sim?

— Muito bem, farei isso se ficar longe daquela francesinha que pousou a mão em seu braço e estava praticamente falando em sua boca.

— Que france... — Ele se deteve e franziu o cenho. — Não gesticule tanto. Consigo ver cada centímetro seu até a cintura quando se movimenta assim. Terá de aumentar esse decote antes de voltar a usar esse vestido.

— Não mude de assunto, Edward! Quem era _aquelazinha?_

Ele a fitou, surpreso e satisfeito.

— Bom Deus, você está com ciúme!

— Se eu conhecesse alguém aqui, eu o deixaria falando sozinho.

— O nome dela não lhe diz respeito. Ela é somente alguém que conheço.

— O que ela dizia?

— Que a avó está doente — Edward mentiu, mas não muito bem.

— Sei.

— Muito bem... Eu a resgatei na França enquanto Jack à mansão Claybourn em meu lugar. O resultado disso sabe bem qual foi.

— Então essa é a tal Jane de quem me falou. Aquela que se ofereceu depois de você tê-la salvado.

— Sua memória é surpreendente. Mas não vou dizer mais nada.

— Então venha e dance comigo já que não posso mais extrair nenhuma confidencia sua, ainda que a informação que me deu tenha deixado muito a desejar.

Edward assim fez. Depois a levou até a sala de jantar e a apresentou a algumas jovens senhoras que esperava fossem do agrado dela.

Respirou fundo, pensando no que Jane havia dito. A última coisa que precisava era ter um maníaco como Caius Cadoudal como inimigo. Só podia esperar que a moça estivesse errada em suas suposições.

Edward rolou de lado, cruzou os braços debaixo da cabeça e se concentrou em recuperar o fôlego.

— Vai acabar me matando, Isabella... Isto não é normal.

— E quanto a mim?

Ele pousou a mão sobre o peito dela, sentindo o coração disparado.

— Acho que seremos sepultados lado a lado no cemitério da família em Masen.

— Não gostei do comentário.

— Mas precisa me dar um herdeiro antes.

— Sempre achei que as mulheres se sentissem péssimas na gravidez...

— Pelo que dizem, isso é verdade na maioria dos casos.

— Eu me sinto maravilhosa.

— Quando foi seu último período?

Estavam nus, lado a lado no escuro, mas ainda assim o assunto era desconcertante. Quando o silêncio superou a paciência dele, Edward insistiu:

— Não teve as regras desde que nos casamos, não é verdade?

Ela meneou a cabeça e Edward pousou a mão em seu ventre.

— Está muito reta ainda. — Desceu a mão para os ossos do quadril. — Você é pequena. Espero que não seja pequena demais para ter um filho meu. Sou um homem grande e minha mãe não me deixa esquecer o quanto sofreu no parto. Não, não acredito que você seja larga o bastante. Precisará se consultar com um médico.

— Não farei tal coisa! — Ela se ergueu sobre um cotovelo. — Não permitirei que um homem que não seja você me toque.

— E quem fará o parto?

— Uma parteira, ora. Foi o que minha mãe fez. Ela também não gosta de homens.

Edward riu e a fez se deitar, pressionando-a contra seu corpo.

— Também não gosta de mim, Isabella? Sou um homem.

— Sei que é um homem, Edward. O que não entendo é como podem considerá-lo um homem frio. Olhe o que você está fazendo... E o calor em sua voz!

— Quem disse isso?

— Heatherington.

— Talvez ele a tivesse considerado triste.

— E por que ele haveria de se importar com a minha felicidade? Ah! Edward, isso é tão bom! Vai acabar me fazendo perder a linha do pensamento se continuar a me tocar assim.

— Acostume-se, pois eu a tocarei quando e onde quiser. Agora preste atenção, Isabella. Sou um homem frio, sim. Sou movido pela lógica e pela razão e não por... — Movimentou os dedos e praguejou antes de se inclinar para beijá-la. Deitou-se sobre ela e, mais uma vez, foi tudo muito rápido e intenso.

Isabella gritou e desejou que ele a tomasse cada vez mais fundo, sem se lembrar como era a vida dele antes. Em vez de dizer palavras de amor, entretanto, mordeu-o no ombro ao atingir o clímax. Edward a acompanhou na liberação do prazer e abraçou-a com força até dormirem saciados.

Isabella entrou na sala de estar e deparou com um homem de meia-idade, rechonchudo e careca, que batia os pés, impaciente, ao olhar para o relógio.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — indagou, curiosa.

— Milorde deve ter lhe avisado de minha visita. Não sabe quem sou?! — Ficou atônito ao ver que a condessa não o esperava. — Sou o Dr. Alistar Mortimer. Um dos médicos mais renomados de Londres! Milorde insistiu muito para que eu viesse. Como deve saber, seu marido se preocupa com o fato de que talvez não consiga carregar o filho dele no ventre e pediu que eu a examinasse.

Isabella o encarou, incrédula, ao perceber o logro do marido. Edward tinha saído cedo naquela manhã e ainda não havia voltado. Isso na verdade era muito bom, pois assim não teria de discutir com ele na frente do homem.

— Dr. Mortimer, lamento dizer que tenha vindo à toa. Meu marido se preocupa em demasia. Aliás, se eu já estiver grávida, o que se há de fazer?

O médico, que sabia de seu valor, não estava acostumado a ser questionado tão abertamente. Só podia ser recato o motivo pelo qual aquela jovem senhora repelia a sua assistência, por isso armou-se de seu tom mais tranqüilo, o qual costumava apaziguar os medos das moças.

— Lady Masen, não me importam suas crenças, que só podem ter sido passadas pelas mulheres mais experientes de sua família. Os homens sabem o que é melhor para elas. Esse é o motivo de minha visita. Eu direi ao conde o que é mais adequado no seu caso quando engravidar. A preocupação de lorde Masen em relação ao seu tamanho é louvável. Como médico, levo em conta muitos fatores e os guiarei em todas as etapas da gestação. Agora, milady...

Isabella não acreditava na pretensão daquele homem. Médico ou não, ele a tratava como se ela não fosse um ser pensante.

Entretanto, era Edward quem merecia um corretivo. Sorriu e perguntou:

— Gostaria de um pouco de chá?

— Não, obrigado. Meu tempo é escasso. Dentro de uma hora sou esperado por lady Abercrombie, prima da rainha. Foi muito difícil atender ao pedido de seu marido, mas como ele é um homem influente, resolvi satisfazê-lo. Podemos subir aos seus aposentos, agora? Se preferir ter uma criada presente, eu entenderei.

— Senhor, não vamos a parte alguma. Lamento tê-lo feito perder a viagem. — Isabella tocou a sineta e Collin não demorou a aparecer.

— Mas, senhora...

— Não precisa se desculpar. Vá ver lady Abercrombie, que, sem dúvida, o aguarda ansiosamente.

— Eu não ia me desculpar! Seu marido me pediu que...

— Sinto discordar, mas meu marido não pediria nada a ninguém, nem mesmo ao rei. Está claro que não o conhece. Collin, por favor, acompanhe o doutor até a porta. Ele está com pressa.

Edward se apressou para voltar para casa, pois queria estar presente na consulta da esposa. Com espanto, encontrou o médico do lado de fora, encarando a casa com olhar atônito. Deus, algo estava errado. Isabella era pequena demais, estava grávida e morreria por causa do tamanho do filho. E era tudo culpa sua.

— Dr. Mortimer, minha esposa está bem?

— Ela me ofereceu chá e está bem. Contudo não era o que eu esperava. Talvez a questão seja ela ser muito moça. Muito estranho. Preciso ir, agora. Boa sorte com sua esposa... Ouso dizer que precisará disso, milorde.

Edward parou com a mão na maçaneta. Considerou estranho o comportamento do médico, mas se houvesse algo de errado com Isabella, ele por certo lhe diria, não?

Encontrou-a na sala de estar com a mão na cortina, olhando pela janela. Olhou-o de esguelha antes de voltar a fitar o parque do outro lado da rua, mas permaneceu calada.

— Encontrei o Dr. Mortimer na entrada. Ele me pareceu estranho, mas disse que você está bem.

Ela continuou sem falar.

— Isabella, eu só quis me certificar de que ficaria bem. Não pode estar zangada com minha preocupação. Sei que ele é um homem, mas só existem médicos homens, o que se há de fazer? Eu teria chegado a tempo se pudesse. Vamos lá, não pode ter sido tão horrível.

— Não foi nada horrível.

— Então por que está me ignorando? Não estou acostumado a esse tipo de tratamento por parte de minha esposa. Você me ama, lembra-se?

— Não amo, não. Tudo não passa de luxúria. Convenceu-me disso, já se esqueceu? Quanto ao seu precioso médico, espero que ele caia na valeta mais próxima.

— Sinto muito se ele não a tratou como eu a teria tratado. — Edward passou os dedos pelos cabelos. — Não. Retiro o que eu disse. Que pensamento mais ridículo... Não gostou dele? Ele não a tratou com respeito?

— Ontem à noite eu disse que não seria examinada por nenhum outro homem.

— Que não fosse eu.

— Ah, vejo que sua memória voltou. Fui educada com o Dr. Mortimer, Edward, mas não saímos desta sala.

— Deixou que ele a examinasse aqui?! E se alguém entrasse?

— Ele não tocou em mim.

Ele deixou cair o queixo.

— Você é minha esposa! Não era, no início, mas agora é, e tem obrigação de me obedecer! Não quero que outro homem toque em você, mas preciso me certificar de que você está bem. Aliás, ele nem pode ser considerado um homem, é um médico! Maldição, o que disse a ele, Isabella?

— Seu precioso médico é um homem e partilha de sua sabedoria tipicamente masculina. Ele me tratou como se eu fosse uma criança. Uma criança estúpida, aliás! O que ele pode saber? Não é mulher, como pode saber como o nosso corpo funciona?

— Não vou discutir isso com você, Isabella. Vou pedir que ele venha de novo, e se você preferir, eu a acompanho durante o exame. Aliás, era essa a minha intenção hoje. Agora, basta. — Deu um suspiro. — Gostaria de cavalgar até Richmond? Podemos levar uma cesta de piquenique. Eu não poderei atacá-la, ou melhor, _recompensá-la, _pois haverá dezenas de pessoas ao nosso redor. O que me diz?

Isabella o encarou, séria.

— Edward, não percebe o que fez?

— Está começando a me irritar, Isabella.

— Foi contra a minha vontade. Nem mesmo me consultou. Não tolerarei esse tipo de comportamento.

— Maldição! Não percebe que se estiver grávida poderá morrer? Não quero matá-la.

— Por quê? — A voz dela suavizou e ele, notando a mudança, desejou sumir chão adentro.

— Não tente me ludibriar. Vá se trocar. Dou-lhe quinze minutos. Caso demore, eu a deixarei para trás.

Aquele era um começo promissor, Isabella pensou ao subir a escada.

— Edward, por que teve de sair tão cedo esta manhã?

A pergunta pareceu casual, mesmo assim Edward se retesou e o cavalo se sobressaltou. A égua de Isabella decidiu que a culpada por aquilo era sua amazona e virou a cabeça para mordiscar-lhe a bota.

— Já disse que essa égua não é como a de Masen. Preste atenção, Isabella!

Franzindo o cenho, ela voltou a perguntar:

— Quem o chamou hoje? Há algum problema com alguém de sua família?

— Minha família também é sua. Seria bom que se lembrasse disso. E não é de sua conta o que faço ou deixo de fazer. A esposa não deve interferir nos assuntos do marido.

— Edward — ela interrompeu num tom que considerava razoável —, sei que está aborrecido pelo ocorrido, mas não vai conseguir fazer com que eu concorde em ser examinada pelo médico, por isso desista. Agora me diga, por favor, qual o motivo de tanta urgência? Sou sua esposa e tenho o direito de saber.

Ele ficou calado enquanto a imaginação dela corria à solta.

— Oh, não me diga que é a respeito de alguma invasão? Vai voltar ao Exército? Não, diga que não. Reconsidere! Há tantas coisas em Masen que pedem a sua atenção e...

— Basta! Não tem nada a ver com isso. Meu problema é um homem ensandecido chamado Caius Cadoudal.

— Quem é ele?

Edward suspirou. Como ela havia conseguido arrancar o nome de seus lábios permaneceria um mistério.

— Não é da sua conta. Deixe-me em paz. Não vou dizer mais nada.

— Está bem. — Isabella silenciou por um instante. Cadoudal era um nome francês. Edward era fluente em francês e falara, com ar preocupado, com a mulher do baile... — Isso tem a ver com _aquelazinha _que tentou seduzi-lo ontem?

Edward a encarou, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Não era possível que ela soubesse daquilo... Só podia ser um palpite.

A última coisa que desejava era preocupá-la ou assustá-la. Tampouco desejava que ela interferisse em seus negócios.

Sem nada dizer, incitou o cavalo a galopar.

Isabella desejou ter uma pedra em mãos e acertá-lo na cabeça. Mais do que isso, ficou preocupada. Quem seria esse Cadoudal, e como isso afetava Edward? Teria de descobrir.

Lembrou-se do bilhete que ele recebera logo cedo. Talvez Felix o tivesse guardado.

Voltando à casa, encontrou o bilhete numa bandeja, no escritório, junto às demais cartas do dia. Era de um certo lorde Levi Avery, informando que Cadoudal não se encontrava em Paris, como esperado, mas na Inglaterra. Estava preocupado e precisava conversar com Edward.

Cuidadosamente, guardou o bilhete no lugar, sem dar mostras de que alguém tocara na correspondência. Sobressaltou-se e corou ao ver que Edward entrava no escritório.

— Olá! — cumprimentou-o com um aceno.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou ele, bloqueando-lhe a saída.

Ela ergueu o queixo e o enfrentou.

— Esta casa também não é minha? Há cômodos nos quais eu não possa entrar? Se for esse caso, peço que me avise antes para que possa atendê-lo.

Edward olhou para a escrivaninha e franziu o cenho.

— Suas tentativas de me distrair nunca funcionaram, e você nunca me obedeceu. Vejamos, o que em minha mesa pode tê-la atraído tanto?

Quando deu um passo à frente, ela tentou se desviar, mas foi detida pelo pulso. Sentiu o polegar acariciando-a e soube que, se ele continuasse, logo estariam deitados em algum lugar.

Edward deve ter percebido a mesma coisa, pois a soltou de pronto.

— Não se mexa ou farei com que se arrependa pelo interesse em meus negócios.

Como ela resolveu que a ameaça não foi específica o bastante, saiu em disparada.

Ele a deixou ir, pois a encontraria sem dificuldade. Olhou a mesa e procurou em meio aos papéis. Logo encontrou o bilhete de lorde Levi Avery e amaldiçoou Felix por ser tão meticuloso. Agora Isabella sabia um pouco mais do que antes.

Respirou fundo, preocupado. Conhecia Cadoudal e sabia que quando ele enfiava uma idéia na cabeça, não havia o que o detivesse.

O que poderia fazer?

O curso de suas ações foi determinado naquela mesma noite ao levar Isabella ao baile dos Marchpane, um casal de mais idade que o adorava por ter cuidado do neto deles no Exército. Receberam Isabella de bom grado, procurando deixá-la à vontade.

Ela, entretanto, estava circunspecta. Edward não a repreendera por sua bisbilhotice. De fato, mal notara que usava um dos vestidos novos de decote acentuado. Refletiu que seria prudente se desculpar.

— Sinto muito, Edward.

— Pelo que, exatamente?

— Por bisbilhotar. Mas você me deixou muito zangada ao não me contar o que está acontecendo. Sou sua esposa e posso ajudá-lo se me permitir.

— Aceito suas desculpas, ainda que me pareçam forçadas. Ah, lá vem Peter Summerton... Ele é um excelente dançarino. Vou permitir que dance com ele. Não, não discuta. Você fará o que eu mandar. Diga que me entendeu.

— Sim, entendi.

Isabella dançou com o moço, porém assim que a música acabou não viu Edward por perto. Circulou pelo salão, cumprimentou alguns rostos conhecidos, mas não o encontrou. Seguiu até o balcão e se inclinou na balaustrada. Viu alguns casais caminhando sob as lamparinas do jardim, mas ainda havia muitas sombras. Sentiu um frêmito de medo.

— Edward? — chamou em voz baixa.

Não houve resposta, apenas uma movimentação atrás de uma moita. Ela desceu a escada que levava ao jardim e chamou por ele mais uma vez. Caminhou pelas veredas estreitas com os ouvidos em alerta. De repente, ouviu o sibilar de uma voz masculina, mas não entendeu, pois o homem falava francês. Sentiu vontade de gritar de frustração até ouvir a voz de Edward, também em francês, num tom frio e raivoso.

Em seguida ouviu o som de uma luta. Sem hesitar, correu na direção da comoção. Assim que virou depois da moita, avistou dois homens atracados com Edward. Ficou pasmada ao vê-lo golpear um no estômago, e o outro no pescoço com uma cotovelada. Tudo foi muito rápido. Os dois malfeitores se levantaram, um disse algo em francês, e os dois correram em meio às sombras.

Edward ficou parado, olhando para a escuridão e esfregando os nós dos dedos. Isabella foi até ele e correu as mãos por seus braços e rosto.

— Você está bem?! Não consegui acreditar em meus olhos quando o vi se mover tão rápido. Nem precisou de minha ajuda... Fale comigo, Edward!

Por fim, ele a segurou pelas mãos e abaixou o rosto até o dela.

— Que diabo você faz aqui fora?

As mãos pararam, mas ela não se retraiu.

— Fiquei preocupada com você porque não conseguia achá-lo. Pensei que talvez estivesse precisando de mim.

— Precisar de você? Ora, poupe-me... Vamos.

— Quem eram aqueles homens e por que o atacaram? Eu os ouvi discutindo, porém não entendo francês.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele a arrastou para longe dali. Estava aterrorizado, pois Cadoudal ameaçara acabar com Isabella... assim como tinha feito com Jane.

Permaneceu calado na carruagem até ela comentar:

— Nunca o vi lutar assim. Quando enfrentou Jack, foi diferente.

— Eu queria machucar Jack, mas não matá-lo.

— Onde aprendeu a lutar desse modo?

Ele se virou para fitá-la na cabine iluminada pelos postes das ruas e sorriu ao se lembrar.

— Eu estava em Portugal e deparei com uma gangue. Eram os lutadores mais desonestos e perigosos que já vi na vida. Sobrevivi ao embate e aprendi muito com eles.

— Quem eram aqueles homens no jardim? — ela insistiu.

Edward segurou a mão dela e a apertou.

— Ouça com atenção, Isabella. Não pode ir a lugar algum sem mim. Não me olhe assim, apenas confie em mim. Diga que me entendeu.

— Sim, entendi.

— Depois de amanhã voltaremos a Masen.

— Por quê?

— Fará o que eu disser sem questionar.

Ela resolveu deixar o assunto de lado, pois já o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ele não lhe diria mais nada. Tinha um plano em mente. Nada demais, porém já era um começo. Fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir.

No dia seguinte, depois das onze, Edward voltou para casa após um breve encontro com lorde Avery. Cadoudal continuava atrás dele em Londres, segundo as fontes do governo. Suspirou e entregou a bengala a Collin.

— Onde está a condessa?

— Com uma pessoa, milorde — Collin informou, enigmático.

— Um homem?

— Sim, senhor, um francês.

Edward logo pensou em Cadoudal, para em seguida dispensar tal idéia. Ele não seria tão audacioso.

— Muito bem. E onde estão?

— Na sala da manhã, milorde.

— Por que não se informou quanto ao motivo que trouxe este francês para cá, Collin?

— Milady disse que não era de minha conta. Seu tom de voz e palavras se assemelharam muito aos seus, milorde...

— Eu nunca consegui calar a boca de Isabella.

— Ela também perguntou sobre a saúde de um sobrinho meu, milorde... O senhor jamais se mostrou tão solícito, então eu a favoreci com meu silêncio.

— Eu nem sabia que você tinha um sobrinho!

— Verdade.

Mais intrigado do que nunca, Edward seguiu para os fundos da casa. A sala da manhã, arejada e ensolarada, era o que Sinjun chamava de cômodo para as mulheres, portanto ele mal punha os pés ali. Sem bater, entreabriu a porta e viu um homem de rosto magro sentado do lado oposto ao de Isabella, que dizia lentamente:

— _Je vais à Paris demain. Je vais prendre mon mari avec moi._

O homem explodiu em evidente prazer:

— _Excellent, madame! Et maintenant... _Edward interrompeu da soleira da porta:

— Não vou a Paris com você amanhã, Isabella. Nem há nada de excelente nessa sugestão.

Ela enrubesceu, o rosto quase da cor dos cabelos. Virando-se para o desconhecido, recomeçou:

— _Je crois que c'est ici mon mari._

— Você _acha _que sou seu marido? — Edward se virou para o outro. — O que está acontecendo aqui, Isabella?

Ela se pôs de pé e ensaiou um sorriso.

— O cavalheiro se dispôs a me ensinar... umas coisas.

— Que coisas?! Ele é seu espião, por acaso? Contratou-o para me seguir e lhe contar o que ouve de minhas conversas?

Ela o encarou, contrafeita.

— Acredita mesmo que eu seria capaz disso, Edward?

— Não. Mas acredito que você seja capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, pensando em me ajudar; ainda que eu tivesse lhe garantido que não desejo e não preciso de ajuda alguma, e que acabaria levando uma surra se tentasse algo.

— Você fala muito, sabia? Não estou certa se...

— Maldição, mulher! Quem é esse homem e o que ele faz aqui?

— Muito bem, este é Monsieur Lessage. Ele está me ensinando francês. Agora, se nos der licença, ainda não acabamos a aula de hoje.

Edward praguejou em francês com tanta proficiência que o homem quase o elogiou. Os dois puseram-se a falar rapidamente, excluindo-a da conversa.

— Edward, _s'il vous plait, _saia!

Ele se voltou para o homem e se pôs a falar fluentemente em seu idioma. Monsieur Lessage sorriu, satisfeito.

— Lamento, Isabella, mas ele acaba de se lembrar de outro compromisso do outro lado da cidade e precisa ir... — Entregou um montante ao francês e o cumprimentou em despedida.

Isabella quis bater no marido. Com as mãos cerradas ao longo do corpo, aguardou que a porta se fechasse antes de explodir:

— Como ousa?! Ele era meu professor, não podia tê-lo dispensado!

— Por que quis aprender francês?

— Para descobrir o que _aquelazinha _disse e por que o tal de Caius tentou matá-lo ontem à noite.

— Eu devia ter imaginado. Está planejando se tornar uma espécie de São Jorge em versão feminina. — Edward caminhou até a porta-balcão que dava para o jardim e a abriu, deixando a brisa entrar. — Estava pensando em me salvar de novo, Isabella? E com o francês de uma menina de colégio?

— Se você não me diz o que está errado, preciso agir! Sou assim, não posso evitar. Eu gostaria que não encarasse isso como interferência.

— Uma pena que você não seja mais parecida com sua irmã, uma dama disposta a esperar que o marido decida o que é melhor para ela, antes de se lançar em alguma confusão. Confusão essa, eu garanto, que nada tem a ver com você.

— Eu gostaria que você fosse mais claro na sua censura.

— Não fui claro?

— A respeito de ainda amar Rosalie?

Ele encarou a esposa, viu dor nos olhos dela e ficou incomodado. Não tinham feito amor na noite anterior, pois quisera puni-la. E claro que a desejara, como de hábito, mas quisera dar-lhe uma lição e demonstrar seu descontentamento. Como resultado, estava louco de desejo só de olhar para ela, que naquele dia nem usava um dos vestidos novos. Tudo o que pensava, porém, era em rasgar aquele tecido e revelar os lindos seios. Queria sentir a maciez de sua pele, o peso dos seios em suas mãos, o coração batendo forte contra seu rosto.

Suspirou e ficou de costas.

— Nunca amei Rosalie — confessou, para seu próprio assombro. — Eu a desejava. Posso dizer que ela era uma espécie de sonho, não uma mulher real. Uma fantasia deliciosa que tornava minhas noites menos vazias. Jack tinha razão, o maldito. Não a amo.

Isabella respirou fundo. Tudo o que ela queria perguntar era se ele achava que um dia poderia amá-la, nem que fosse um pouquinho, mas se calou.

— Sou o que sou, Edward — afirmou em vez disso. — Não suporto a idéia de vê-lo em perigo. Não posso imaginar que prefira que eu fique sentada, tomando chá, enquanto alguém planeja apunhalá-lo pelas costas.

— Se fosse o caso, poderia gritar a plenos pulmões pela ajuda de algum homem.

— E se ninguém estivesse por perto?

— Chega de jogos, Isabella. Não quero que faça coisas que desaprovo. O que quero é saber onde está e o que está fazendo. Não preciso de sua interferência em meus negócios.

— O que quer é uma esposa sem espírito.

— Sem espírito? Essa é boa! Ou já se esqueceu de seus gritos e suspiros quando a tomo em meus braços? — Calou-se ao sentir o sexo latejar. De modo sério, continuou: — Quero que fique em casa e verifique os preparativos para nossa partida, amanhã cedo. É o bastante para você se ocupar?

Ela se levantou, os braços tensos ao longo do corpo. Ele não cederia, talvez jamais cedesse. Sorriu, um movimento feito a duras penas, e saiu do aposento.

Subiu a escada e não respondeu quando a Sra. Goodgame a chamou. Trancou-se no quarto, ajoelhou-se perto da porta, cobriu o rosto e chorou.

Estava tão imersa em sua própria tristeza que nem notou a porta de comunicação ser aberta.

Edward, com uma ordem formulada nos lábios, esqueceu-a por completo diante da cena. Fitou-a e sentiu um vazio. Não a tinha admoestado de fato; não havia motivo para tanta infelicidade.

Mas não suportou o que viu. Adiantou-se e suspendeu-a nos braços, levando-a até a cama. Deitou-se sobre ela e a beijou, procurando fazê-la se esquecer da dor. Esquecer-se de tudo a não ser o prazer que só ele sabia oferecer.

Subiu o vestido e arrancou as meias de seda. Abriu as calças e se posicionou, encontrando-a pronta a recebê-lo. Encantou-se por ela desejá-lo mesmo quando a tinha magoado.

— Isabella — murmurou ao encontro da boca macia, e a penetrou fundo.

Ela abriu os olhos e se levantou para melhor recebê-lo. Estava faminta por ele. Beijou-o com sofreguidão, tomando a iniciativa, chocando-o e ao mesmo tempo deixando-o ainda mais descontrolado.

Ele já estava perto do ápice, penetrando-a cada vez mais fundo, arfando e sofrendo com a intensidade do que sentia. Sem aviso, saiu de dentro dela e meneou a cabeça. Levantou-a pelo quadril e beijou-a intimamente.

Isabella gritou, gemeu e suspirou, ao sabor das investidas de Edward, que agora estava no comando. Revirava a cabeça no travesseiro, até que por fim ele se juntou a ela outra vez e, arqueando as costas, gritou seu nome em meio ao gozo.

Depois de tudo terminado, ele respirou fundo e apoiou o peso no cotovelo.

— Não chore mais. Não há motivo para choro. Eu vim atrás de você e lhe dei prazer, não?

— Sim...

— Chega de choro — repetiu e se levantou, fechando as calças.

— Por que não confia em mim, Edward?

— Isso é tolice.

Ela conseguiu sentar-se e viu o estado em que se encontrava: o vestido amassado, sem meias, os pés descalços pendurados para fora da cama.

— Muito bem, Edward, farei o que me pede. Caso se meta em apuros, eu lamentarei, mas nada farei. E isso o que quer, não?

Ele franziu o cenho. Não, não era isso o que queria, mas nada disse.

— Quero que se arrume, estou com fome. Está na hora do almoço. — E foi para seu quarto, fechando a porta de comunicação atrás de si.

* * *

_Acho que esse Edward é louco... Ele deixa a Bellinha louca, eu louca e acho que vocês também... Tudo bem que ele está preocupado com a segurança dela... Mas acho que ele deveria contar tudo a ela... Assim ela poderia se proteger do que está por vir, e não sofrer o que ela vai sofrer, coitada! Essa proteção toda não vai impedir que façam mal a ela... O Edward está sendo um tolo em não partilhar com ela suas preocupações... Afinal, eles estão casados!_

_Então amoresss... Aproveitem o sabado... E nos vemos amanhã... Fiquem com Deus, e que ele abençõe cada uma de vocês e suas familias! Robsteijoooosss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi Meus amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Hoje estou postando o penultimo capitulo, espero que gostem... se preparem, vão roubar a Bellinha do Edward... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward acordou de repente, sem saber o que o havia despertado. Num segundo estava imerso num sonho e no seguinte encarava a escuridão do quarto, arfando. Virou-se instantaneamente para o lado de Isabella, porém a mão recaiu sobre os lençóis sem encontrá-la. Caius Cadoudal a raptara!

Não, aquilo era um absurdo. O francês não teria como entrar na casa e levar sua esposa sem despertá-lo.

Ele ainda amarrava o cinto do roupão ao descer a escada descalço, sem fazer barulho. Vasculhou a casa inteira e se deteve diante do escritório, de onde vinha uma luz por debaixo da porta. Devagar, entreabriu-a, e a viu sentada à sua escrivaninha com uma vela próxima ao cotovelo esquerdo, imersa na leitura de um livro.

Já estava a ponto de entrar no cômodo e exigir uma explicação quando a ouviu dizer:

— _Je ne vais pas. _Eu não vou. _II ne va pas. _Ele não vai.

Sorriu. Isabella estava tentando aprender francês sozinha, e tudo porque queria ajudá-lo se necessário.

Ficou parado, fitando a esposa, tentando entender o que se passava. Dentro dele principalmente. Algo doce e quente começou a preenchê-lo, um sentimento novo e rico; algo que nunca desejou pelo simples fato de não saber de sua existência... Algo que ele nunca desconfiou de que lhe faltava.

Continuou a fitá-la, o rosto e os cabelos iluminados pela vela, enquanto recitava as mesmas palavras sem cessar. Caso se esforçasse, conseguiria entender o que ela dizia.

— _Je l'aide_. Euo ajudo... — Ficou em silêncio, depois disse: — _Je l'aime. _Eu o amo. _J'aime Edward. J'aime mon mari. _Eu amo meu marido.

Ele ficou quieto, saboreando o calor que o envolvia. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Um sorriso de aceitação pelo que ela representava e pelo que ele sempre sentiria por ela.

Devagar, fechou a porta e subiu a escada. Esperou até que ela voltasse, cerca de uma hora mais tarde, fingindo dormir por alguns minutos. Depois, puxou-a para si e a beijou.

Isabella se surpreendeu, porém logo retribuiu os beijos com o ardor de sempre.

Dessa vez, entretanto, Edward não teve pressa. Ao penetrá-la, foi com delicadeza e vagar, algo que nunca experimentara. Continuou a beijá-la, a provocá-la, mordiscando seu lábio inferior, acariciando-a ao se entregar por completo. Foi maravilhoso e ela deu um longo suspiro de prazer ao fim, enroscando-se nele. Isabella estaria sempre assim, presa a ele para o resto da vida.

Quando teve certeza de que ela dormia, beijou-a na têmpora e sussurrou:

— _Je t'aime aussi._

Sete horas mais tarde, à mesa do café da manhã, Edward esmurrou a mesa, fazendo um bacon saltar do prato.

— Já disse que não, Isabella. Se Sinjun pediu que comprasse um livro, azar o dela. Você não vai sair de casa sem minha companhia, e hoje não estou à sua disposição. Você entendeu?

Ela permaneceu calada.

— Diga que me entendeu!

— Eu entendi.

— Ótimo. Supervisione os preparativos para a viagem. Sinto muito não podermos viajar hoje, mas surgiram problemas que requerem a minha atenção. Volto mais tarde.

Assim que saiu pela porta, ouviu-a exclamar:

— _Merde!_

Fingiu não ouvir e saiu de casa. Isabella encarou os ovos no prato e se perguntou com um homem podia agir com tanto entusiasmo no meio da noite e com tanta estupidez no café da manhã.

Quando Edward não voltou para o almoço, estava a ponto de gritar de frustração e preocupação. Por que não conseguia fazê-lo prometer que não sairia sozinho? Tentou estudar francês, porém notou que sua atenção se voltava para novos xingamentos.

— Está ansiosa, milady. Por que não dá um passeio de carruagem para relaxar? — a Sra. Goodgame sugeriu. — Não há mais nada aqui que requeira a sua atenção.

Isabella percebeu que Edward não informara a criadagem sobre a proibição de sair de casa. Sairia, então, para comprar o romance que Sinjun pedira. Só por precaução, entretanto, pegou a pistola que encontrara por acaso no gabinete dele, e colocou-a na bolsinha. Não sabia usá-la, mas esperava que um possível atacante se assustasse somente em vê-la. Além disso, pediu que um dos lacaios a acompanhasse. O que mais Edward poderia querer?

Collin sabia que ela deveria permanecer em casa, mas não estava em seu posto quando ela saiu.

A carruagem se movimentou por Piccadilly, até chegar à livraria mais famosa da região. Embry, o lacaio, a acompanhou até a porta, e depois se pôs a conversar com uma bela criada.

Isabella logo encontrou o romance, mas congelou ao ouvir uma voz atrás de si.

— Ah, a pequena pombinha deixou o ninho. Observou o moreno alto, vestido de modo elegante.

De pronto entendeu que aquele era Caius Cadoudar.

— Sua aproximação não me agrada, senhor. Falta-lhe originalidade. Gosto de seu sotaque francês, porém não combina com seu excelente inglês.

— Não tenho a intenção de cortejá-la. E falo três idiomas fluentemente.

— Então qual o seu propósito?

— Meu propósito? Vou contar. Tenho uma pistola em minha mão direita apontada para o seu peito. Sugiro, _madame, _que me acompanhe sem alvoroço.

Isabella viu a frieza nos olhos do homem e engoliu em seco.

— _Je ne vais pas, merde! _— gritou alto e acertou-o no nariz com o grosso volume que tinha nas mãos. Quando ele ergueu a mão para revidar, ela exclamou: — Embry, socorro! _Aidez-moi_

Todos na livraria se voltaram, chocados.

— Maldita! — Cadoudal exclamou e saiu às pressas. No instante seguinte, Embry apareceu do lado dela, sabendo que tinha falhado em cuidar da patroa.

— Lady Masen?

Isabella ergueu o rosto, reconhecendo o bonito loiro que se aproximara.

— Lorde James...

— Milady está bem?

— Sim... Agora sim. Foi apenas um susto.

— Se precisar de algo...

— Obrigada. — Ela baixou os olhos, pagou o livro e saiu, apressada, ignorando os sussurros das pessoas ao redor.

Chegaram em casa em vinte minutos e, quando Embry a acompanhou até a porta, pediu:

— Embry... por favor, não comente o ocorrido com o conde, afinal nada de mais aconteceu. Aquele homem só pode ter me confundido com alguém.

Embry não pareceu muito convencido e se preocupou. Com razão, visto que a primeira pessoa que encontraram ao entrar foi Edward, espumando pela boca e com os olhos de alguém prestes a cometer um homicídio.

O lacaio nunca tinha ouvido ninguém rugir... Até então.

O conde empertigou-se, atingindo sua maior estatura, e gritou a plenos pulmões:

— Onde, diabos, você se meteu?! Como ousou me desobedecer? Deus meu, Isabella, dessa vez você foi longe demais. Longe demais!

Embry deu um passo para trás, tropeçando em Collin que entrou no tumulto sem alterar a expressão.

— Milady, seja bem-vinda. Ah, vejo que Embry ficou perto da senhora, assim como John, o cocheiro. Milorde se preocupou, ainda que...

— Maldição, Collin! Basta! Acredite em mim, ela não precisa de sua intervenção! — Edward a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou até a sala. Chutou a porta com o calcanhar.

Isabella, tendo se acalmado no trajeto até a casa, ergueu o queixo num desafio.

— Comprei o romance que Sinjun me pediu.

— Ao inferno com o livro de minha irmã!

— Edward, seu linguajar vai de mal a pior. Por favor, acalme-se. Nada aconteceu e...

— Agora agrega mentiras à desobediência? Como ousa, Isabella?

Seria impossível que ele soubesse do ocorrido, ela pensou.

— Encontrei com Heatherington — ele informou ao ver que ela abria a boca para mentir ainda mais.

— Oh... — ela aquiesceu, tentando sorrir. — Não aconteceu nada. Um homem que não soube se portar me...

— Aquele era Caius Cadoudal e ele a teria raptado.

— Como sabe disso?

— Que Deus me proteja da ignorância das mulheres! Isabella, você gritou e praguejou em francês. Toda Londres ouviu seus impropérios! Posso apostar que receberei meia dúzia de visitas, comentando o comportamento bizarro de minha esposa.

— E também pedi socorro! Sem falar que levei isto. — Tirou a pistola da bolsa. — Não sou tola, Edward, não saí de casa sem me prevenir. Eu estava entediada, por favor, entenda. Ele tentou me perturbar, mas sem sucesso. Cheguei a atingi-lo com o livro de Sinjun.

Edward não conseguia despregar os olhos dela, que pa recia tão orgulhosa de seu feito. Isabella era inocente e sem malícia. Acreditava de fato que poderia levar a me lhor num confronto com Cadoudal.

Tirou a pistola da mão dela, depois saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra.

— Ele está tentando se controlar — Isabella disse para si mesma, fitando a porta fechada.

Naquela noite, Edward não jantou em casa, tampouco a procurou.

Partiram de Londres às oito e meia da manhã seguinte. Edward, sentado ao lado de Isabella, mal acreditava que ela estivesse lendo o livro da irmã. Podia apostar que estava repleto de heroínas.

— Por que está lendo essa tolice? Isabella ergueu o olhar e sorriu.

— Você não parece disposto a uma conversa civilizada, a paisagem é muito comum e não estou com sono. Tem alguma outra sugestão melhor do que leitura?

— Fiquei preocupado com você, Isabella. Precisa entender que há motivo para eu me preocupar quando o perigo a rodeia. Eu me desculpo por tê-la deixado sozinha, mas você devia ter me obedecido.

— Aprecio sua preocupação e apreciaria ainda mais se pudesse me explicar à natureza do perigo que me rodeia.

— Quero que confie em mim. Consegue entender que precisa confiar em mim? Diga que entende.

Ela fitou o semblante severo do marido.

— Sim, Edward, eu entendo. — E voltou a ler o livro.

Edward ficou ruminando seus pensamentos em completo silêncio por uma hora, depois pediu que o cocheiro parasse a carruagem. Já estavam na estrada, sem construções e pessoas nas imediações.

Isabella o fitou, alarmada.

— Não aconteceu nada. Pensei que gostaria de esticar as pernas, ou talvez de se aliviar.

Ajudou-a a descer, segurando-a pela cintura, depois a trouxe para junto de si um instante.

— Vá até aqueles bordos. Seja rápida e me chame se precisar. Não precisa usar francês, mas se quiser, esteja à vontade.

Isabella sorriu e se afastou. Foi para trás das árvores e logo fez o que precisava fazer. Já ia voltar quando uma mão cobriu sua boca.

— Dessa vez eu a peguei — disse Caius Cadoudal. — E vou levá-la comigo.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Estava sem a pistola e desacompanhada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, mordeu a mão dele, e já estava pronta a pedir socorro quando sentiu um golpe na cabeça. Desmaiou num segundo.

Edward andava de um lado para o outro impaciente. Já fazia dez minutos que ela se afastara.

— Isabella!

Silêncio. Sentiu os músculos se retesarem e a boca secar de medo.

Nenhuma resposta. Havia algo errado.

Correu até o ponto em que ela se escondera nas árvores e nada. Viu sinais de luta na grama, lívido. Cadoudal podia tê-la matado ou deixado inconsciente. Mas, se a tivesse matado, não a teria levado.

Continuou a procurar até que encontrou o local onde um cavalo estivera amarrado e uma trilha de grama amassada que demonstrava que a montaria levava duas pessoas.

Só tinha a carruagem, não poderia segui-los no meio do mato.

Demorou uma hora até que chegasse ao primeiro vilarejo, onde pegou um cavalo capaz de levá-lo numa busca. Estava furioso e apavorado.

Mais meia hora e voltou ao ponto de partida. Conseguiu achar a trilha, rezando para que não chovesse a fim de que os indícios do caminho tomado não sumissem. As nuvens pesadas que o acompanhavam, porém, não eram nada promissoras.

Cadoudal parecia seguir na direção de Eastbourne, na costa. Provavelmente tinha a intenção de levar Isabella para a França.

Começou a chover. Edward praguejou, mas não se sentiu melhor. O caminho foi logo apagado, contudo ele suspeitava de que Cadoudal, o brilhante estrategista, não levaria a melhor com Isabella com tanta facilidade. Ela lutaria. E isso o apavorava. Cadoudal não estava acostumado a ser contrariado: era imprevisível e maldoso.

Chegando a Eastbourne, molhado e gelado, soube que não conseguiria encontrá-los sozinho. Ainda assim, passou em três hospedarias. Ninguém os tinha visto. Ou talvez o francês os tivesse subornado. Derrotado, tornou a montar no cavalo e fez o caminho de vinte e cinco quilômetros até Masen.

Amun deu uma única olhada em seu estado deplorável e chamou o valete, que o levou para cima. De roupas trocadas diante da lareira, Edward fitou o fogo cheio de agonia.

— John nos disse o que aconteceu — Amun entrara discretamente. — Espalhei a notícia e agrupei trinta homens prontos a obedecer as suas ordens. Só precisa me dizer como proceder.

Edward o fitou e desejou abraçá-lo. Em vez disso, falou numa voz arrastada pelo cansaço:

— Caius Cadoudal a raptou, Amun, e pressinto que a tenha levado para a França. Segui-o até Eastbourne, mas começou a chover. Não tive sorte nas hospedarias.

O mordomo deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro, como se ele fosse um rapazola.

— Não se preocupe, milorde. Se me der a descrição desse homem, eu a repassarei aos homens. Eles podem partir dentro de uma hora. Quanto ao senhor, precisa descansar antes de sair deste quarto.

Edward queria se opor, mas estava tão exausto que aca bou aquiescendo.

— Trarei comida e conhaque. Seu cérebro logo voltará a funcionar.

Depois que Amun despachou os homens na busca, voltou e informou:

— Também mandei um mensageiro avisar o ocorrido a lorde Rathmore.

Edward comeu, bebeu e acabou adormecendo na poltrona diante da lareira. Uma hora mais tarde, acordou sobressaltado e viu Sinjun diante dele.

— Olá, pirralha... Onde está Isabella?

A verdade o assolou e Sinjun viu o irmão empalidecer.

— Lamento muito, Edward. Mamãe pode se opor o quanto quiser, mas vou acompanhá-lo nas buscas. Devo chamar Jasper?

— Não, deixe-o em Oxford. — Levantou-se e se espreguiçou. — Não acredito nisso...

— Está tarde para sair agora, Edward. -— Há mais de vinte homens procurando por ela, Sinjun. Preciso ir até lá. — Parou diante da irmã e pousou a mão no rosto. — Obrigado por querer me acompanhar, mas você precisa ficar aqui. Conto com você para deixar a casa impecável para o retorno de Isabella.

Edward cavalgou até Eastbourne e encontrou McCallum, o chefe da estrebaria, numa hospedaria.

— Sente-se e tome uma caneca de cerveja, milorde. Transformei esta hospedaria no nosso quartel general. A cada meia hora os homens voltam para contar os progressos.

Às duas da manhã, cinco homens entraram, relatando que Cadoudal e a condessa tinham zarpado num paquete rumo a Calais. Infelizmente não poderiam segui-los por que a tempestade aumentara, elevando as ondas. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer até o tempo melhorar.

Edward pediu a McCallum que mandasse os homens para casa e chegou a Masen às quatro da manhã.

Acabou se dirigindo ao quarto de Isabella. Deitou-se na cama e fitou o teto. Estava cansado, porém não conseguia dormir. Lembrou-se de cada palavra áspera, da dor nos olhos chocolates toda vez que ele mencionava Rosalie, e de como ela sempre se portara como uma dama.

Sentiu uma dor e um vazio, antes desconhecido, porém agora esperado, já que entendia por fim que não conseguiria viver sem ela.

Ouviu-a falando francês com a voz límpida, jovem e linda, sentada à sua escrivaninha. Sorriu e um pouco da dor se desfez. Ele a encontraria. Tinha de encontrá-la.

Naquela noite, Edward dormiu no quarto de Isabella. E só o fez porque Amun misturou láudano em seu vinho.

Sonhou com ela, parada no estábulo, rindo e afagando a égua, dizendo-lhe que o amava...

De repente acordou, e viu a mulher ao lado da cama. Piscou repetidas vezes, mas lá estava ela, sorrindo e se inclinando em sua direção.

— Ela está bem — disse, sem mover os lábios, mas era como se Edward tivesse ouvido a voz em sua cabeça.

Perplexo, ele estendeu a mão, sentindo um medo profundo. Contudo, a moça se afastou.

— Você não é real. Estou tão preocupado que minha imaginação criou você.

O cabelo loiro e comprido, e a camisola diáfana pareciam tremular ao sabor do vento da tempestade.

De repente, sem aviso prévio, Edward viu Isabella em sua mente, deitada num catre estreito. Tinha os pés e as mãos amarrados, o vestido sujo e rasgado, mas estava acordada e alerta, como se tentasse encontrar um modo de sair do cativeiro.

Então viu a cabana onde ela estava. E a vila. Isabella estava em Etaples!

— A tempestade cessará amanhã. — As palavras suaves ecoaram na cabeça de Edward. Ela retrocedeu devagar, sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça, como se flutuasse. E depois simplesmente desapareceu.

— Volte aqui! Covarde! — gritou Edward, levantando-se da cama e partindo na direção em que a Noiva Virgem estivera instantes antes. Agora não havia som algum além da chuva nas venezianas.

Ficou parado no meio do quarto, nu, trêmulo e imaginando se aquilo teria sido real.

Na aurora, a tempestade amainou. Às sete horas o sol abriu caminho por entre as nuvens.

Edward desceu a escada e seguiu para a saleta de café da manhã. Deteve-se ao ver Emm tomando o desjejum.

O primo levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Sente-se e coma, depois partiremos. Nós a encontraremos, não se preocupe.

— Sei disso — Edward respondeu e o acompanhou na refeição.

Emm esperou até que o primo tivesse comido um pouco antes de perguntar: — Como pode ter certeza?

Edward não poderia dizer a verdade, mas sorriu ao responder:

— Caius Cadoudal a levou a Etaples. Assim que iniciarmos a travessia, devemos chegar à França em oito horas. De lá cavalgaremos até a vila e chegaremos pela manhã.

— Como sabe onde ela está? Cadoudal deixou algum pedido de resgate?

— Sim. — Edward mordicou uma torrada. — Eu teria partido antes, mas fui impedido pela tempestade.

— Por que não me conta o motivo que levou esse homem a raptar Isabella?

Edward contou-lhe tudo sobre Jane e o fato de ela ter mentido a Cadoudal dizendo que ele, Edward, era o pai do filho que ela carregava.

— A mulher é louca! Por que ela retribuiria o favor de tê-la resgatado com essa mentira?

— Só pode ter sido por medo.

— Não estou entendendo nada...

— Venha, eu conto no caminho — Edward falou ao se levantar.

O dia estava fresco e Garth, cheio de energia para gastar. No caminho, Edward começou a falar:

— Jane acreditou que eu a tivesse rejeitado por ter se transformado numa meretriz pelo general Belesain e para os homens para quem ele, seguramente, ofereceu seus favores. O que não é verdade. De qualquer modo, ficou furiosa ao descobrir que estava grávida e resolveu descontar em mim. Arrependeu-se em seguida, mas não havia como retirar o que disse.

— E por que Cadoudal pediu resgate se quer vingança? — Emm perguntou, confuso. — Ele quer dinheiro?

— Não. Ele quer outra coisa.

Emm calou. Conhecia o primo bem demais para saber que não conseguiria outra informação naquele instante. Chegaram a Eastbourne em pouco tempo. Edward alugou uma chalupa, e a tripulação começou os preparativos. Em menos de duas horas partiram para Calais.

Isabella acordou e percebeu que tinha sido drogada. Estava deitada num catre com as mãos e pés amarrados, mas sem saber onde. Fechou os olhos tentando clarear as idéias.

— Vejo que acordou. Não sabia se tinha exagerado na dose de láudano... Que bom que não a matei.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Cadoudal diante de si, com a roupa suja e ar cansado. Como entrara no quarto sem que ela percebesse? Ainda que o olhar do outro fosse gélido, não sentiu medo, pois Edward estava seguro.

— Também fico satisfeita com isso. Não o ouvi entrar; deve se mover como um gato.

— Tenho muito talentos. Desforra, por exemplo, é algo que levo a sério. Sou um gênio, mas infelizmente não deve conhecer minha fama, visto que sou discreto. Não faço nada por acaso, portanto perca as esperanças: seu marido nunca a encontrará.

— Vou dizer a verdade, _monsieur: _só desejo que meu marido esteja a salvo. Ele é muito importante para mim.

Cadoudal riu. Uma risada maligna que deixou seus olhos escuros ainda mais sombrios.

— Que emocionante! Imagino que sua devoção infantil tenha deixado lorde Masen contente. Também suponho que seja satisfatória o bastante para o apetite dele. Homens do estofo do conde não costumam se saciar com facilidade, mesmo com uma virgem com adoração nos olhos. Ele provavelmente a teria descartado até o fim do verão.

Confusa, Isabella franziu o cenho. Ele não parecia estar se referindo a ela.

— Está falando de Jane.

— Sabe a respeito de Jane? — Cadoudal pareceu atarantado. — Ele é tão arrogante assim a ponto de contar a respeito dela para a própria esposa?

— Ele me contou que a resgatou na França e que a levou para a Inglaterra.

— Ele me traiu! Aquele animal que a mantinha prisioneira ofereceu-a a Edward, que a violou seguidas vezes, ferindo-a, exigindo cooperação. Mas minha Jane é uma mulher de fibra e não se deixou subjugar. Esse foi o preço que ele cobrou por levá-la à Inglaterra.

— Edward nunca faria isso. Ele é um homem honrado. Jane mentiu para você.

Cadoudal cerrou o maxilar. Tinha planejado tomar aquela franguinha e depois devolvê-la grávida para Edward. Seria olho por olho.

Todavia, não contava com a esperteza da condessa. Ainda se lembrava de sua reação na livraria e da dor no nariz com o golpe recebido. Não entendia por que ela não estava nem chorando, nem suplicando para que a poupasse.

— Como pode afirmar tal coisa?

— Vi Jane e Edward conversando no baile dos Ranleagh. Ela parecia querer seduzi-lo... Tentei ouvir o que diziam, mas não entendo bem o francês. Pode me dar um pouco de água, por favor? Estou com sede.

Ele aquiesceu apenas porque ela o pegara desprevenido. Desamarrou seus pulsos e serviu um copo de água. Em seguida saiu batendo a porta.

Assim que se viu sozinha, o medo a tomou de assalto. Perguntou-se como pôde conversar tão amigavelmente com o homem que a raptara e que queria o mal de seu marido. Quisera saber o motivo que levara Jane a mentir para o amante, afinal Edward a salvara.

Deitando-se, desejou que ele tivesse lhe revelado tudo, assim poderia usar a verdade com Cadoudal. No minuto seguinte, deu-se conta de que este saíra, deixando-a com as mãos livres e sentiu as esperanças renovadas.

Soltou a corda dos tornozelos. Quando conseguiu fazer o sangue circular e voltar a andar, foi até a porta. Estava trancada. Olhou, para a janela. Era estreita, mas talvez ela conseguisse passar. Só precisava tentar.

* * *

_Essa Jane mentirosa... Argh! Que vontade de espancar ela :( ... Meninas a Bellinha vai sair dessa, mais o preço que ela vai pagar... será alto... Bella é uma guerreira... E o Edward vai fazer de tudo para salva-lá..._

_Então amores... Até Quinta com o ultimo capitulo... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooossssss_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi Meus amores! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim *-*... E para encerrar nossa quinta e essa historia emocionante... Estou postando o ultimo capitulo... Então bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward e Emm cavalgaram de Calais até Etaples e, enquanto isso, o conde não conseguia tirar A Noiva Virgem da cabeça. Só podia ser um sonho.

Resolveu, por fim, que por estar tão envolvido no problema, acabara sonhando com a solução. Por algum motivo sua mente decidira dar mais crédito às suas deduções a acrescentar um fantasma naquela história.

Tudo se encaixava: Cadoudal pensara na casa da avó de Jane por servir bem aos seus propósitos. E por que um fantasma haveria de se preocupar com o destino de Isabella?

Deixando tais pensamentos de lado, procurou se concentrar num plano de ação para quando chegassem a Etaples, o que aconteceria em no máximo uma hora.

Isabella conseguiu se contorcer o bastante para passar os ombros. Os quadris foram um problema à parte.

Por fim, acabou passando e aterrissando no chão lamacento, um metro abaixo da janela. Após um segundo para se recompor, olhou ao redor e notou que estava numa casa de fazenda abandonada. À exceção de alguns animais, não avistou viva alma.

Lembrando-se de que talvez não tivesse muito tempo até Cadoudal voltar a procurá-la, pôs-se de pé e correu até umas árvores próximas. Sentindo uma pontada na lateral do corpo, parou e espiou para trás. Nada além de um bode pastando.

Não sabia que direção tomar, mas deveria tentar chegar ao mar. Não podiam estar muito longe porque certamente não ficara desacordada por muito tempo. Ou não?

Depois de uns cinco minutos correndo entre as árvores, viu que logo estaria sem abrigo, pois adiante havia apenas uma campina, sem nada para esconder sua fuga. Contudo, não poderia ficar ali. Era agora ou nunca.

Pôs-se a correr a céu aberto, com o sol a castigá-la. Começou a se sentir tonta por causa do calor e do estômago vazio. Apesar do cansaço e da dor na lateral do corpo, forçou-se a continuar.

Ao ouvir um galope atrás de si teve vontade de gritar de frustração.

— Mulherzinha traiçoeira! — A voz de Cadoudal soou e ameaçadora.

No instante seguinte, foi pega pela cintura e estatelada sobre o lombo do cavalo. Virou-se e atingiu o francês no queixo com um soco. O golpe seguinte ficou perdido no ar, pois o homem afastou o rosto.

— Fique quieta! — Com a mão pesada nas costas dela, ele evitou que ela o acertasse outra vez.

Isabella sentiu a bile subir à garganta com os chacoalhões do cavalo. Dessa vez não conseguiu se conter e vomitou nas calças do francês e no pescoço do cavalo que, atordoado com o barulho e com o calor em sua pele, empinou, derrubando o cavaleiro e a refém.

Isabella ficou de quatro no chão, vomitando ainda mais. A montaria tinha parado mais adiante e pastava calmamente.

O estômago dela voltou a revirar, e ela gemeu.

— Por que está passando mal? — exigiu Cadoudal. — Eu não a machuquei.

— Não sei.

Ele se levantou e, pegando-a pelas axilas, comentou:

— Está num estado lastimável... Não posso ficar com uma mulher assim. Venha. Vou levá-la de volta.

Ela não teve opção senão segui-lo. Ao chegarem perto do cavalo, gemeu:

— Não consigo. Se eu subir, vou passar mal de novo.

— Não vou colocá-la de barriga para baixo; foi isso que a fez passar mal. Se prometer se comportar, irá à frente da minha sela.

— Está bem.

Voltaram em pouquíssimo tempo, e Isabella considerou aquilo injusto, pois acreditava ter ido mais longe.

— Entre e sente-se na sala — ele ordenou ao ajudá-la a desmontar. — Beba um pouco de água, Se ousar colocar a cara para fora, terá muito do que se arrepender.

Se fosse uma das ameaças de Edward, ela nem prestaria atenção. Mas aquele era um desconhecido com expressão ameaçadora e determinada. Era bem possível que estivesse planejando matá-la.

Contudo, oferecera-lhe algo para beber, o que não fazia sentido.

Entrou, tomou água e sentou-se. Quando ele entrou, chutando a porta, simplesmente o encarou.

— Pretende me matar?

— Não.

— O que fará comigo? Vai pedir resgate? — O rosto pálido ficou ainda mais branco. Na certa ele enviaria uma mensagem a Edward, que viria resgatá-la.

Cadoudal nunca viu tamanha dor num olhar, o que o incomodou. Já vira muitas mortes, não podia se deixar afetar.

— Edward não virá — ela falou com voz trêmula. — Ele ama minha irmã, só me aceitou porque o primo se casou comigo com uma procuração deixada por ele. Edward não me quer.

— Suponho que não saiba cozinhar. — O homem ignorou o comentário, — Vocês, jovens damas inglesas, não passam de umas inúteis.

— Não sou inútil! Sei cuidar de plantas. É verdade, porém, que nada do que eu faça na cozinha parecerá comestível. Sinto muito... Mas também não sinto fome.

Ele resmungou algo e foi para a cozinha, dizendo por sobre o ombro:

— Não se mexa. Ela obedeceu.

— Onde estamos?

— Fique calada.

— Sei que estamos na França.

— Como sabe isso?

Isabella não tinha certeza até então, mas ficou contente por ter suas suspeitas confirmadas.

Minutos mais tarde, ele voltou com um prato de um cozido estranho e pão. Isabella quase vomitou de novo.

— Coma um pedaço de pão — ordenou Cadoudal. — Isso deve ajudar a assentar seu estômago.

Após mastigar um bocado, ela voltou a insistir:

— O que fará comigo?

— Vou tirar suas roupas e lhe dar um banho. Depois vou estuprá-la como seu marido fez com minha Jane. Ficará comigo até engravidar. Depois vou mandá-la de volta.

— Isso não faz sentido algum.

Ele se ergueu num rompante, lançando a cadeira para longe, e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Chega de tagarelice!

— Não. O que disse me parece injusto e imoral. Violentar-me e manter-me prisioneira, não me parece razoável. Além disso, Edward me disse que uma mulher pode levar anos até engravidar. Vai ficar aqui comigo por tanto tempo assim?

Ele rugiu em frustração.

— Vou pegar água para seu banho. Quero que esteja cheirosa quando se deitar comigo.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Não permitiria que ele a tocasse, porém não sabia como detê-lo.

— Vai tirar essas roupas imundas ou eu mesmo vou arrancá-las — Cadoudal ameaçou.

Isabella acreditava na ameaça, mas não conseguia fazer o que ele ordenava. Ele não era Edward, não conseguiria ficar nua diante dele.

— Tire as roupas! — ele ordenou. Calada, ela meneou a cabeça.

Ele suspirou, parecendo infeliz e incerto do que fazia. No instante seguinte, avançou e, a despeito da oposição dela, conseguiu arrancar-lhe as roupas. Ergueu-a nos braços e afundou-a na banheira de água quente.

— Pronto. — Jogou um pano e sabão na água. — Lave-se.

Parecia totalmente desinteressado. Isabella estava tão aliviada e surpresa, que só o encarou. Afinal, sua mãe dissera que os homens só precisavam ver o corpo de uma mulher uma vez para ficarem fora de si.

Pensando bem, Edward demorou até se descontrolar diante dela. Talvez os homens precisassem de tempo para se sentir excitados por seu corpo. Tomara Cadoudal precisasse de uma década...

— Lave seu cabelo, ele está imundo... Não gosto de ruivas. — Ele a encarou com um olhar confuso que levantava mais dúvidas do que trazia respostas, depois se virou e saiu praguejando.

Isabella se lavou, mas estava tão exausta que acabou dormindo. Acordou de repente com um grito de Cadoudal.

— Maldição, a água já está quase fria. Adormeceu?! Como isso é possível? Devia estar gritando de medo, aterrorizada comigo! Terminou ou não?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e se afundou na água.

Ele a encarou como quem está diante de uma criança mal-criada. Pegou o pano, ensaboou-o e começou a esfregá-la.

Isabella tentou protestar, porém acabou com a boca cheia de espuma. Sentiu as mãos calejadas sobre seus seios.

— Ora, veja só! — Cadoudal exclamou, fitando-os, lascivo. — Você é bem fornida. Estranho, eu devia ter nota do isso antes. Verdade que estou muito cansado, e você só me amolou até o momento. Mesmo assim... — Atirou um pano seco para ela. — Enxugue-se e saia!

— Poderia sair um instante, _monsieur?_

Ele respirou fundo, mas fez o que ela pedia. Isabella se enrolou no pano e pegou outro para secar os cabelos.

— Venha para cá — Cadoudal chamou em seguida. — Acendi a lareira. Está esfriando apesar de ser verão. Pensei que o fogo poderia aquecer meu sangue além do quarto em si...Preciso fazer isso, pois jurei a mim mesmo.

Ela andou devagar, os olhos fixos na porta da frente.

— Mesmo que consiga escapar de mim — ele sentenciou —, não conseguiria ir longe apenas de toalha e descalça.

— Tem razão — Isabella concordou e sentou-se no tapete diante da lareira. Esfregou os cabelos vigorosamente na esperança de desestimulá-lo.

— Já basta — ele falou num tom que não se assemelhava ao de um homem prestes a tomar uma mulher.

Isabella se virou e o encarou. Cadoudal abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, depois voltou a fechá-la. Praguejou em francês, em seguida passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

— Maldição! — Começou a falar em inglês. — Por que você? É Edward quem merece pagar pelo que fez.

Ela ainda quis defender o marido, mas um grito de dor escapou de seus lábios. Pressionando as mãos no ventre, tombou no tapete, o rosto pálido, a boca retorcida de dor.

— Que diabo está acontecendo?! Não pode estar doente... Isso é ridículo. Pare com isso!

A cólica diminuiu, porém Isabella sentiu um líquido viscoso escorrer pelas pernas. Ergueu o rosto, aflita.

— O que há de errado comigo? O que está acontecendo? — Lágrimas cobriram suas faces e a dor voltou a aumentar. — Abraçou-se, chorando e rolando pelo chão, tentando amainar a dor.

Cadoudal se ajoelhou ao lado dela, afastou a toalha e viu o sangue. Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que fazer. Nesse instante, a porta da frente se abriu com um baque e Edward entrou com uma pistola na mão.

— Saia de cima dela, maldito bastardo! Vou matá-lo, seu patife imundo!

Jack veio logo atrás. Viu o corpo pálido de Isabella, Cadoudal ao lado dela, e sentiu uma onda de fúria varrê-lo ao pensar que ele a tivesse violado.

Cadoudal chegou a sentir uma onda de alívio ao vê-lo, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois Edward avançou e o afastou de Isabella, socando-o sem parar. O francês não revidou, apenas tentou se proteger.

— Edward, espere! Isabella está ferida! — A voz de Jack o deteve.

Com a mão a centímetros do rosto do homem, Edward se virou para a esposa, que estava deitada de costas, arfava e tinha o rosto carregado de dor. Seu punho se aproximou do homem deitado sob ele, mas, desta vez, o francês exclamou:

— Não me bata de novo! Graças a Deus você chegou, Masen... Rápido, ela está abortando! Maldição, eu não sabia o que fazer. Não quero que ela morra. _Mon Dieu, _ajude-me!

— Ela o quê?

— Olhe para ela... Juro que não a violentei. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia. Olhe para ela! Está perdendo um bebê!

Edward clareou a cabeça e entendeu o que se passava. Num instante estava ao lado de Isabella, no controle da situação.

— Caius, aqueça água e traga panos limpos! Jack, vá para o outro quarto e traga o colchão! Vamos deitá-la aqui, na frente da lareira.

Os dois homens o obedeceram, contentes por ter o que fazer.

— Isabella... — Edward segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou. Para surpresa do marido, sorriu.

— Sabia que viria. Por favor, Edward, ajude-me! Dói tanto... Faça isso parar.

— Eu a ajudarei, meu amor. — Pegou-a no colo e a deitou no colchão trazido por Jack. — Escute o que vou dizer: está perdendo um bebê. Como está no início da gestação, isso não deve demorar muito, prometo. Vou pressionar esses panos até o sangramento parar. Agora, segure minha mão... — Ele sentiu uma dor subir pelo braço com o aperto firme que ela lhe deu, e rezou para que tudo acabasse logo, pois sabia pouco a respeito de abortos.

No instante seguinte, Isabella gritou e ele sentiu um jorro de sangue ensopar o pano que segurava. Ela o fitou um segundo, depois perdeu a consciência.

— Aqui está a água — Cadoudal murmurou. — Ela vai ficar bem, não?

— Ela vai ficar bem. Eu a esganarei se não ficar.

Cadoudal o fitou de modo estranho.

— A condessa disse que você não viria atrás dela por que não se importava, pois ama a irmã dela.

— Ela está enganada — Edward afirmou, sem despregar os olhos da esposa.

— Foi o que pensei. Ela é diferente. — Cadoudal passou os dedos pelos cabelos. — Não a estuprei, juro. Matei centenas de homens sem piscar, mas... Perdoe-me por tê-la raptado. Agi de modo errado. Você não se aproveitou de Jane, não é mesmo?

— Não.

— Sua esposa tinha certeza disso. Você é um homem honrado.

Edward não sorriu.

Jack trouxe uma manta e cobriu Isabella.

Cadoudal virou o rosto, perturbado.

— Fui eu quem causou isto.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu. — Edward pediu por entre os dentes.

Cadoudal contou sobre a tentativa de fuga de Isabella e de seu mal-estar.

— Ouvi dizer que abortos são coisas naturais — Jack interveio.

— Se eu não a tivesse raptado, isso não teria acontecido.

— Também acho — Edward concordou sem desviar o olhar dela. — E planejo acabar com você por causa disso.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! — exclamou Jack. — Ninguém pode culpá-lo ao certo. Já bateu nele, agora basta. O que aconteceu não tem volta. Isabella parece bem e você terá seu herdeiro no futuro. Se a culpa for mesmo de Cadoudal, ele um dia pagará pelo seu pecado no inferno.

— Duvido de que o demônio tenha tempo para puni-lo por essa infração. Há muitas outras antes dessa — Edward comentou e fez uma pausa antes de olhar para o primo. — Não me importo com herdeiro algum. — Virou-se para Caius Cadoudal. — Se ela morrer, acabo com a sua raça e, então, o demônio em pessoa poderá cuidar de você.

— Aceito que tente fazer isso. — Cadoudal deu de ombros, o olho esquerdo já começando a se fechar devido à surra. Seguiu até a janela e praguejou. Em seguida abriu a porta.

Jane apareceu, toda desgrenhada e com uma pistola em punho.

— Diga que você não a violentou! — A voz dela sumiu e depois perguntou: — Edward? Você aqui? Quem é esse homem?

— Meu primo, lorde Rathmore.

— Sua esposa... O que há de errado com ela? Esse sangue... Oh, Caius, você a matou?

— Não, ela sofreu um aborto — Edward explicou, taciturno.

Jack viu a mulher lamentar-se e Caius Cadoudal pegá-la nos braços, confortando-a. Tirou a pistola que ela carregava e colocou-a no bolso.

— A culpa é minha... Minha! — Jane repetiu diversas vezes.

— Chega de lamentações! — Edward exclamou. — Cale-se, Jane. A culpa por Isabella estar aqui, aterrorizada, é sua por ter me difamado, realmente. Por causa disso, Caius a seqüestrou e ameaçou violentá-la.

— Ela não estava assustada, Edward. — Cadoudal interveio. — Sua esposa é feita de ferro. Nunca vi mulher alguma falar e se portar como ela. — Mesmo ao proferir tais palavras, sabia que a tinha assustado e que talvez essa fosse à causa do aborto. Admitir tal fato em voz alta, porém, tornaria sua culpa ainda maior.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Jane?

A moça levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Edward.

— Vim dizer a verdade a Caius antes que ele cometesse uma loucura.

— E qual é a verdade, _chérie?_

Jane se soltou dele e fixou os olhos nas botas.

— O general Belesain me violentou... e me entregou a muitos homens. Juro que só não lutei porque ele ameaçava matar minha avó. O filho que carrego no ventre não conhecerá o pai, porque eu mesma não sei quem ele é.

O silêncio só foi cortado pelo pranto convulsivo da moça.

— Por que culpou lorde Masen? — Caius Cadoudal exigiu com voz irreconhecível.

— Ele foi bom comigo.

— Ela temia que você não a quisesse mais ao saber da verdade. Aparentemente, eu seria um pai melhor do que qualquer um daqueles bastardos — Edward concluiu.

— Esses homens merecem a morte! — Cadoudal sibilou.

— Tudo isso é muito interessante — Jacob interveio —, mas a culpa não seria do patife que a ofereceu a esses homens? Jamais conheceremos a identidade deles, porém poderemos nos vingar do responsável. Por que não lhe damos uma lição?

Um sorriso de contentamento se formou nos lábios de Caius Cadoudal ao pensar nas inúmeras formas de vingança que poderia utilizar.

— Como posso matá-lo? Há tantas maneiras...

— Esqueceu-se de que o homem vive cercado por guardas? — Edward comentou. — Ele vive numa fortaleza e conhece eu, você e Jane.

Todos ficaram calados.

— Mas não me conhece — lembrou Jacob.

— Essa briga não é sua, Jack! — Edward rebateu.

— Não tenha tanta certeza.

Isabella gemeu e abriu os olhos, deparando com Edward, que lhe sorriu.

— Vou sobreviver?

Ele se inclinou e a beijou com gentileza nos lábios.

— Vai, sim. Senti saudade dessa sua língua afiada. Mas, acima de tudo, senti falta de você em meus braços.

Mesmo sem querer, ela chorou. Edward enxugou as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

— Quietinha, meu amor. Não quero que fique doente. Agüente firme... Está aquecida o bastante?

Ela assentiu, engolindo as lágrimas.

— Vou continuar a fazer pressão por mais alguns minutos. Depois a banharei e você se sentirá mais confortável.

— Perdi nosso filho. Perdi seu herdeiro, Edward, e isso era tudo o que você queria de mim... Prometi ser uma égua parideira, mas fracassei. Eu sinto muito, eu...

— Quieta, Isabella. Aconteceu e pronto. Só quero que fique boa. Você é o que importa. Entendeu? Não estou mentindo, é a pura verdade.

Ele odiou a dor nos olhos dela, a dor pelo que ela considerava ser uma perda irreparável. Seria sua tarefa convencê-la do contrário.

Ia começar a falar quando viu que ela não chorava mais. Em vez disso, os olhos se estreitaram. Incrível como Isabella conseguia passar do choro incontrolável a mais pura ira.

— O que essa mulher está fazendo aqui? Ela o seguiu, Edward? Não vou admitir tal coisa! Diga-me o que devo dizer em francês para que ela me entenda.

— Está bem. Diga: _Je suis Ia femme de Edward et je l'aime. Il est à moi._

Ela o encarou com suspeita nos olhos e ele traduziu:

— Você dirá que é minha esposa, que me ama, e que eu lhe pertenço.

Ela repetiu as palavras devagar. Mas em alto e bom tom, ainda que num sotaque sofrível.

— Expressou-se melhor quando disse _merde _na livraria — Cadoudal zombou.

Edward sorriu, algo que ele não pensava ser possível no momento. Isabella, ainda com os lábios comprimidos, continuou:

— Diga a ela, Edward, que se ela voltar a mentir a seu respeito, eu farei com que se arrependa.

Edward não hesitou e, num francês fluente, repetiu as palavras para Jane, que encarou Isabella, depois assentiu.

— Seu olho está preto — Jane observou, olhando para o amante. — Foi ela quem fez isso com você?

— Não, mas não duvido de que ela fosse capaz — Cadoudal admitiu.

A uma da madrugada, Jack, Edward e Cadoudal estavam à espreita na casa do prefeito de Etaples. Renderam sem demora os seguranças de Belesain e invadiram os aposentos do general. Em vez de matá-lo, como era desejo de Cadoudal, decidiram vingar-se de outro modo.

Às cinco da manhã, retornaram à fazenda e encontraram Isabella sentada, tomando uma xícara de café. Do outro lado da sala, no chão, Jane tinha os pés e mãos amarrados, e praguejava furiosamente.

— Como conseguiu fazer isso? — Cadoudal perguntou a Isabella, que parecia ter se recuperado, ainda que estivesse bastante pálida.

— Eu a enganei. — Tomou mais um gole de café e prosseguiu: — Disse que estava me sentindo mal e quando ela veio me ajudar, de malgrado, eu a atingi e a amarrei. Ela merece isso pelo que lhe fez, Edward. Diga que entende.

Ele não conseguiu conter o riso.

— Sim, eu entendo. Jane gritava em francês.

— Ela vem fazendo isso desde que a amarrei, mas como não entendo uma palavra de francês, não faço idéia do que esteja falando. Ela está me insultando?

— Deve ter começado por você... — Ele deu um amplo sorriso para a esposa. — Mas, no momento, está amaldiçoando seus antepassados — Cadoudal explicou.

— Ela parece bem desconfortável — Jack ponderou. — O que me diz, Isabella? Acha que já a puniu o bastante?

Ela voltou a tomar da bebida antes de responder:

— Está bem, não quero acabar com ela. Isto é, querer eu quero, mas não estou apta no momento. Mas que fique claro: serei capaz de tudo se ela tentar atingir Edward outra vez.

Edward se virou e disse algo rápido em francês que provocou uma gargalhada em Jack e em Cadoudal.

— O que você disse? — Isabella perguntou, desconfiada.

— Disse que uma vez que você se torne fluente em francês, eu mesmo a deixarei partir para cima de Napoleão. Cadoudal concorda que nem mesmo o pomposo corso pode com você.

Às seis da manhã os três homens e Jane estavam escondidos no centro de Etaples, que logo estaria fervilhando de trabalhadores.

Não demorou, e ouviram dizer que o quartel general de Belesain tinha sido invadido e que o general sumira. A discussão que se seguiu foi logo silenciada. Depois o riso preencheu o silêncio. Conforme as pessoas se aglomeravam, o riso aumentava, assim como os gritos e imprecações do general.

— Bom Deus! — uma mulher gritou. — É um porco!

— Olhem para a coisinha minúscula dele! — exclamou outra.

Cadoudal olhou para Jack e depois para Edward. Já não precisavam mais se preocupar em ser descobertos, tamanha a balbúrdia na praça, e começaram a gargalhar. Jane ficou tão contente que até abraçou Jack.

Tinham amarrado Belesain a um poste, em cima de um caixote, com as mãos presas às costas, de modo que sua enorme barriga ficava ainda mais protuberante. Estava nu e tinha orelhas e um focinho de porco no rosto. O resto, toda a extensão rosada de pele, era dele mesmo, sem nenhum adorno.

Seus seguranças tentaram soltá-lo, mas foram detidos pelo povo, que ainda não tinha se divertido o suficiente.

Por fim, Edward conseguiu convencer os outros a irem embora.

— Você está rindo. — Jane olhou para Cadoudal. — Nunca o vi rir tanto.

Ele logo ficou sério.

— Não tive a intenção. Não fica bem eu rir assim.

— As pessoas precisam rir — Jack observou. — É o riso que torna a vida menos absurda.

Edward nada disse; só queria ver a esposa. Isabella quisera muito ter vindo com eles, mas como estava fraca, ele não havia permitido.

Naquele instante, porém, desejou tê-la carregado consigo. Ela teria adorado a cena.

Agora só restava voltar para casa.

Três dias mais tarde, Edward entrou na mansão Masen carregando-a nos braços, seguido por Jack.

A confusão era tão grande como na manhã em Etaples, mas no momento representava somente alegria e boas-vindas.

Edward levantou o olhar e viu Rosalie correndo na direção deles, linda como sempre. Ela deu gritinhos e se jogou nos braços do marido. Ainda sorrindo, Edward olhou para Isabella, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

— O que houve? Sente dor?

Ela balançou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão.

— Isabella, logo seremos atacados por cinqüenta criados, Sinjun e minha mãe. Fale comigo.

— Ela é tão linda...

— Quem? Ah! Rosalie... Sim, ela é. E daí?

Isabella enrijeceu nos braços dele.

— Ainda sente ciúme...

— Não, maldição!

— Está com ciúme, sim, sua tolinha. Isabella, me responda uma coisa: Rosalie fala francês?

— Não. Ela não tem aptidão alguma com idiomas. O sotaque dela é ainda mais terrível do que o meu.

— Portanto ela não teria tentado me salvar como você fez.

— Isso não significa nada. Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Ouça bem, Isabella...

— Você me chamou de Isabella!

— Sim, por certo. Posso chamá-la de querida, você vai ouvir muito isso. Assim como teimosa, intrometida... adorada... maravilhosa. Agora, preste atenção. Acho sua irmã linda, isso não é nenhuma novidade. Mas ela não é você. Bem, isso não importa. O que importa, para Jack, pelo menos, é que ela está melhorando a cada dia e, segundo ele me conta, um dia a personalidade dela rivalizará com sua beleza.

— Está falando a sério?

— Claro. Um dia Rosalie vai...

— Estou me referindo ao fato de ter dito que sou adorada?

Ele sorriu e a beijou.

Ouviu risos à volta e levantou o olhar para deparar com Sinjun, que sorria como uma tola e com a mãe, parada atrás dela.

— Por onde andou, Edward? Por que a está carregando?

— Minha pequena andou doente, mamãe.

— Ela me parece bem. Por que está enrolada numa coberta?

— Porque... Porque está nua — Edward respondeu, já caminhando.

— Pare Edward! Isso não é verdade! — Isabella o admoestou.

— Se ela achar que é verdade, conseguiremos nos refugiar com mais rapidez — ele cochichou ao seu ouvido.

— O que houve? — Sinjun perguntou.

— Mais tarde. — Edward lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro. — Estamos vivos e bem. Obrigado a todos pela preocupação.

Os criados deram vivas. Amun, parado com os braços cruzados à altura do peito, parecia orgulhoso.

Isabella sentiu-se varrer por uma onda de alívio. Quem sabe as coisas não terminariam bem?

Edward a carregou até seu próprio quarto, beijou-a e depois a sentou na cama.

— Mamãe por certo duvida de sua moral. Deve apostar que queimou suas roupas para me expor... Eu a informarei de que já não há o que fazer, que você me seduziu e que já me acostumei a isso. Que não consigo mais viver sem seus encantos e sua companhia.

Sentada com os pés pendurados para fora da cama, ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Gosta de mim, Edward? Um pouquinho, talvez?

— Talvez. — Ele foi para o quarto dela e voltou com uma camisola. — Vamos, você precisa descansar agora. — Despiu-a e engoliu em seco ao ver os seios nus. — Pronto — disse ao vesti-la. — Deitou-a, cobriu-a com uma manta e depois acariciou-lhe os cabelos, ajeitando-os sobre a fronha. — Nosso casamento não velejou em águas calmas até agora. Acredita ser capaz de moderar suas ações, pensando um pouco antes de agir intempestivamente? Como fugir e ficar doente, ou ser raptada para o estrangeiro? Ou ainda tentar me salvar quando é você quem corre perigo?

— Não sei. — Ela o fitou séria. — Você é muito importante para mim.

Ele gostou de ouvir aquilo. Inclinou-se e beijou-a na ponta do nariz.

— Decidi que se eu a mantiver três horas por dia na cama, ocupada comigo, sem falar as noites, você estará cansada demais para me dar cabelos brancos.

— E você também estará ocupado se recuperando do nosso amor?

— Você já ocupa grande parte dos meus pensamentos, porém nunca estarei cansado demais para não pensar na próxima vez em que a terei na cama para fazer o que bem quiser. — Franziu o cenho e ponderou. — Não só na cama, mas também no estábulo, no tapete diante da lareira da biblioteca... Talvez na mesa do café da manhã ou na sala de jantar.

Ela riu e o cutucou no braço.

— Diga que me ama, Isabella — ele pediu com voz rouca.

— Eu te amo, Edward.

— Concorda que isso é algo que um marido precisa ouvir todos os dias de sua vida?

— Plenamente.

— Muito bem, mulher, agora quero que descanse. Vou ver a família e censurar algumas partes da história, se é que Sinjun já não a arrancou de Jack. Descobrirei os últimos acontecimentos, depois volto para contá-los.

Beijou-a nos lábios.

Sua intenção era somente fazer uma leve carícia, mas ela o envolveu pelo pescoço e o deteve, abrindo os lábios.

— Você foi atrás de mim — disse ao encontro da boca dele. — Preocupou-se comigo.

— Naturalmente. — Beijou-a no nariz. — Você é minha esposa e eu te amo. Imagino que adoração tenha a ver com isso. Está satisfeita agora?

— Concorda que uma esposa precisa ouvir isso todos os dias?

— Não estou surpreso com isso. Nem um pouco. — Beijou-a e acomodou-a entre as cobertas, deixando-a sozinha para descansar.

Duas semanas depois, num fim da tarde, Edward entrou no quarto deles e Isabella ergueu os olhos do bordado, sorrindo.

— O que traz aí? — perguntou.

— Eu precisava ter certeza — ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela. — Por isso fui procurar no quarto de Sinjun. — Espalhou no colo dela os itens que encontrou no armário da irmã.

— Uma peruca! — Isabella arfou. — Parece com os cabelos da Noiva Virgem. E essa camisola branca... Edward, não pode estar insinuando que...

— Que Sinjun é a nossa fantasma? Por certo que sim, e aqui estão as provas.

Isabella pensou rapidamente e se lembrou que, na primeira vez em que viu a Noiva Virgem, Sinjun estava em Londres. Já estava prestes a contradizê-lo quando o viu olhando, atento, para a janela da ala leste, parecendo tenso.

Por fim, ele se virou e disse:

— Foi Sinjun o tempo inteiro, querendo se divertir à nossa custa.

Isabella meneou a cabeça e abriu a boca para falar, porém Edward levantou a mão.

— Foi ela, um ser humano. Não um fantasma, uma criatura que fala em nossa mente... Não, nada disso. Essa é a verdade. Diga que me entende, Isabella.

— Eu entendo.

Ele a beijou e depois se endireitou.

— Decidi não comentar isso com Sinjun. Não quero ouvir os protestos dela. Esse assunto termina aqui. Você entendeu?

— Sim, entendi.

— Ao contrário de meus ancestrais, não escreverei nada a respeito dessa amaldiçoada virgem, mesmo que ela tenha sido de grande ajuda... em minha cabeça, é claro. Já que queimarei esses itens, não teremos mais aparições dessa jovem fantasmagórica. Nunca mais. É assim que será, não aceito de outro modo. Diga que me entende, Isabella.

— Eu entendo.

— Perfeito — ele disse, beijou-a e saiu. Isabella balançou a cabeça e voltou a bordar.

Três meses depois, Edward entrou no quarto deles e encontrou Isabella deitada na cama, pálida.

— Isabella? Sente dor? — Edward segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Ela abriu os olhos, o fitou e sorriu.

— Não é nada, só estou cansada.

— Isabella... — Pegou-a no colo e a abraçou forte — Escute o que vou te dizer: Você não pode ficar doente, e me fazer passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Eu a esganarei se ficar.

E para surpresa do marido, ela gargalhou.

— Eu não estou doente, Edward. — Isabella arfou — Estou enjoada e cansada. E Grávida do nosso filho.

Ele sorriu, soltou-a e depois se endireitou.

— Já imaginava que logo aconteceria, estamos praticando muito, e não consigo tirar as mãos de você. E se não estivesse, ficaria. O nosso filho será um homem honrado e amado, eu me encarregarei disso.

Já estava prestes a contradizê-lo com a possibilidade de ser uma menina, quando o viu olhando atento para sua barriga.

— Sim, está criança é importante, mas por ser nossa. — Tocou-a no ventre — Mas nada tem maior valor na minha vida do que você. Diga que me entende, Isabella.

— Eu entendo.

— Ótimo — ele disse, beijou-a e acomodou-se ao seu lada na cama.

Isabella sentiu-se varrer por uma onda de felicidade e amor. No fim as coisas terminaram bem. A noiva trocada, e indesejada, tornou-se amada e adorada pelo homem que sempre amou.

FIM

* * *

_Então queridas... Gostaram?_

_Não liguem para o final se não ficou bom... Eu resolvi fazer o final... Acabava meio triste pra mim, então fiz o final._

_A Bella perdeu o bebê, mais eu dei um novo para ela kkkkk U.U_

_Eu quero agradecer: **lina2000, Joana Patricia, Florence Santos, Daia Matos, A, Priscila Cullen, suzanamaria . quintana, soniabernadete58, Karina, Theslenn Urils, Guest, Adriana, Ana Krol, Soraia, beztsarah, Natalocas, ARF03, BahBrito, Guida-Hyuuga, Hana Haruno Sakura, ISLCullen, JOKB, Jana Pepita, Laura Fernanda Duarte, Nessa Schiavi, Tataii, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, annacaroll, bruangel, imaryana, Anacarol202, Aninha Flavia, CSSO, GaabM, RafaStew, beztsarah, danda jabur, milenny . celestino, Dani, leitoras fantasmas, e futuras leitoras...** Muito obrigada amores... por lerem e acompanharem, e para vocês que adapto e posto aqui no nosso cantinho... Obrigada de coração..._

_Então amores... não fiquem triste com o final da adaptação, porque eu venho com outras por ai... Se preparem! Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss_


End file.
